10 and 0
by MovieGal007
Summary: Meet 10 and 0 two new stitchpunks that meet up with the 9 and the others. First story ever so please don't flame me to bad. Please R&R. I love reviews. T rating for possibly later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7, 7X9

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 1

"Stupid rain." 10 thought grumbly to herself. It had been raining for hours. She and 0 we absolutely soaked through. She pulled her rag cloak closer to herself in an attempt to warm up.

"We really need to find some shelter soon!" 10 called to the large patched up stitchpunk ahead of herself. He turned and nodded back towards her. Lifting his large arm, he pointed towards the remains of a relatively small building, the roof looking mainly intact and most of the walls still standing. Hurrying towards the structer 10 and 0 quickly entered through a broken door.

"Oh thank goodness!" 10 took off her soak cloak and set her bag of supplies down. Wringing the water out of her cloak she had not noticed 0 moving away. "We should probably try to get a fire going huh 0? ...0?" Turning 10 did not see him but saw a faint glow of light nearby. Grabbing her belongings 10 hurried towards the apparent firelight and found 0...

And another stitchpunk ...In battle.

0 had pulled out his folding knife and was blocking the moves of this strange ghostly pale stitchpunk with a bird skull covering the face. Although 0 was much larger then this warrior, they seemed equally matched.

10 knew enough to stay back. She wasn't a fighter, never had been. She would have been killed by the Cat Beasts long ago if it hadn't been for 0.

They struck and dodged and blocked and struck again. For a moment 0 faulted giving the warrior stitckpunk the upperhand but he quickly dodged the blow.

"0!" 10 yelled as another stanger entered into the scene. This one carried a staff with a light on the end, for a moment it blinded 0 and the pale stitckpunk triped him. She stood over 0 with the blade towards his throut.

"Leave him alone!" 10 screamed throwing one of her only two weapons. Bolas made from 2 gears and some string. The warrior looked up as she shouted but a moment to late to avoid the weapon. It wrapped around the skull caped warrior binding her and she fell, mumbling curses, tied and helpless, to the ground.

"7!" The light welding stitchpunk yelled. Dropping the light, he took a small knife cutting the warrior free. As 0 began to get to his feet 10 ran towards him. "Let's get out of here! Please 0!"

He shook his head. "No, we run too much." His voice, even and slow. Calm despite the fighting. The other stitchpunk was almost free. Gently pushing 10 away from himself, he took a defensive stance. "Go and hide, 10."

Just as 10 turned to run, a third voice called out. "Stop right there." Turning 10 saw a one eyed stitchpunk with a cross bow raised at her. She raised her arms showing she ment no harm, clicking her optics shut awaiting the pain of the shot, when the voice called again. "10? Is that really you?"

She knew that voice! "...5?" She opened her optics and found herself almost immediatly imbraced in a tight hug. "Oh It is you! I can't believe it!" 5's reation to the newcomer immediatly stopped the fight between 7 and 0. He had loosed his hold but had yet to let go of her hands. 10 pulled one of her hands free. "...5, what happened?" Her eyes glazed with concern as she stroked his leather patch covering where his optic used to be. "Walkers..." Was his only reply.

"5!" 0 called happily lumbaring over. The most graceful of stitchpunk he was not. He picked up 5 in a huge embrace as well.

"A..little too tight...0" "Sorry 5." 0 smiled as he placed 5 back on terra firma.

9 and 7 now approched. Albeit a bit confused. 5 just couldn't stop smiling even with the looks of confusion on the faces of 9 and 7. "Who are you?" 9 asked. "Oh I'm sorry, 9 and 7 I would like you to meet 10 and 0." 5 answered. 10 smiled and 0 gave a nod.

"Where did they come from?" 9 asked. "Our creator, had an assistant and she created them." 5 answered before 10 took over for him. "0 was created shortly after 1 but before 2, I was created after 2 about the same time as 3 and 4."

"Only 2 of you?" 7 asked. They nodded "Our creator got very sick after we were made. We stayed with your creator till just after 6 was created."

"That's why we don't know you then!" 9 exclaimed.

"Why didn't you every talk about them 5?" 7 wondered. 5 hung his head sadly. "You remember 1's rule about bring the past into the santcuary? He didn't like us to speak of it either." 5 rubbed his arm dullfully remembering the few times 1 and been angry with him for doing so and the punishment he recieved at 8's cruel hands.

He soon shook the thought off. "I recall how you and 3, 4 would read the day away or play hide and seek with 6." 5's smile faded when he looked into the optics of 10, an unasked questions danced across her face. "But the twins and 6 we should tell them your here! They'll be so happy to see you!" 10 smiled so bright "There okay then? The whole family is here?"

5 looked away as 10's smiled faded slowly. She looked towards 7 then 9. It was the latter who answered.

"We lost 1,2 and 8 destroying the B.R.A.I.N." "Oh..." a sadness filled the area until a lone voice called softly out of the shadows.

"Is..i-it safe?" 6 slowly stepped from the shadows at the edge of the room. 3 and 4 clinging tightly together behind him.

3 and 4 were the first to recognize 0 and 10 rushing out from behind 6 and hugging 10 who was closer with such strengh that they tumbled to the floor.

They immediatly began taking pictures of 10 on the floor and she smiled at them. "Look at you two! Still cataloging everything. Your both so cute." 10 grabbed them both in another hug before releasing them.

6 came over as well, knelling close to embrace 10. "10, I knew...you were...still there..." 3 and 4 suddenly dashed from her to 0 taking pictures of him too. He has had alot of patch work done since they had last seen him. They began to climb all over 0 clicking and blinking.

7 guard finally relaxed as she saw 3 and 4 all over this bigger stitchpunk. If the twins trusted you 7 did. Simple as that.

7's guard dropped seemingly to soon as distressed clicking and flashing drew her from her thoughts, she almost pulled her helmet back down till she heard 5 and 9 laughing.

Looking over what 7 saw warmed her gears. Laughter escaping from her as well. 0 had pinned the twins on there backs against the floor and was proceeding to tickle them. But since they couldn't talk their laughter was translated to clicks...flicker...click. 6 by now had let go of 10 and was heading to go greet 0 as well. "...0?" 6 started to speak.

5, still chuckling, called to 6 "I wouldn't get too close 6!" Too late, 6 felt himself being scooped up and added to the giggling mess that was the twins. "Hello 6." 0 greeted before 6's uneven laughter joined the twins flickering.

It only lasted a moment or too. 5 looking over noticed the small puddle forming under 10 and the way she started to shiver.

"10, I'm sorry...your soaked and shivering." She nodded getting a bit to cold to chat back.

"Let's go upstairs and get you and 0 some warm oil." 9 suggested. 10 nodded, as 0 came over trailed closely by 3,4 and 6.

Reaching for her bag 10 was suprised when a pale arm reached out to carry it for her. 7 placed 10's bag on her back and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

5 took 10's hand and led her and the others to the bucket lift. It was 2 floors up to 5's they could dry out and get some oil. The traveling of the day,the cold of the rain and then the excitment of finding friends, no more like finding family was starting to lull 10 into a rest cycle. She sighed contently and leaned against 5.

"Don't fall asleep yet 10. Were almost there." She nodded. Leaving the lift and moving past the fabric curtain 5 sat 10 and 0 on his 2 work cots and moved to get some oil warmed up. 3,4 and 6 spent the time running between the two work benches chatting, flickering and basking in the love of their friends.

In the better light of the workshop 9 started to really examine their new friends. He was almost taken back how much 0 looked like 8. But much darker fabic with many, sometimes crude patches. 0 also looked more intellegent then 8 ever did. His eyes held a kindness and protectiveness that reminded 9 of 2. His number mark was etched across his front chest. On his back there was a red folded knife with a little white + sign on it.

9 turned his attention to 10. She was much smaller then he originally thought. Much smaller, he placed her a bit taller then 3 and 4 but definately a bit smaller then 6. Her mark was over her eyes. The 1 started at her forehead and crossed over her eye down to her cheek. While the 0 seemed like a black eye over her other eye. She had hair, like 6, only brown matching her fabric, and it seemed to be made of strange fibers, like the hair on old toy dolls he had seen before. But 9 couldn't ignore the look on her face. She looked so weak.

5 gave 0 and 10 some hot oil to drink as 9 came over. "10, are you feeling ok?" Concern filled his voice. She smiled up weakly. "Yeah, 9...I'm fine." He didn't believe her. 5 put his hand on 9 shoulder pulling him away to the other side of the workshop, he beckoned 7 to join them.

In a hushed voice he explained "10's always been weak. I can't believe she's still functional. I once heard our creator say it was because she had too much soul for her body." "Is she in danger?" 7 asked. Suprising 9, perhaps she too had noticed how weak 10 looked? How child like, so much like the twins and 6?

"I don't think so but to be safe I think I should give her and 0 a full check up after they rest." 5 whispered.

9 looked back and gasped, already 10 had fallen asleep. 3 and 4 covered her with a rag while 6 stroked her hair. Carefully removing the only half drunken oil in the small crudely made cup. They knew how weak she was. They remembered.

"I think It's about time we all got some rest." Spoke 7 putting one hand each of the twins. 9 sighed contently , 7 was so protective of them, of all of them.

7 led 3 and 4 out and she called back for 6 to follow. The twins and 6 now shared a room and it worked well. He drew and they cataloged every drawing. Plus when 6 awoke from a nightmare the sight of the twins nearby almost always calmed him. He hated to be alone. 1 and 8 always made him sleep in the cold, dark throne room corner alone at night. In the rare moments 6 found the courage, he had begged 1 to let him sleep somewhere else. The older stitckpunk always refused. Although 2 and 5 had made him a nice bed to keep him warm, he often had to seek out 5, 2 or on the rare occation 7 when he became to frightened to sleep.

"Where would you like me to move her too?" 0 asked moving to pick up 10. "Just let her be," said 5 "She's no trouble here tonight."

9 instead suggested 0 share his room tonight since he had no doubt 7 would return to night watch as soon as she had the twins and 6 in bed. The bedroom was on the same floor as the workshop for saftey reasons. Going in the in main way, found a slightly larger bed surrounded by pages from books next to a smaller bed covered in inky drawings. To the right was another cut out in the wall covered with thick fabric much like the door to the workshop. This led to 9's room. To the left was another cut out, but this had a small wood plank on a hinge covering it. 7 prefered a bit more privacy and reminding 6 and the twins to knock was a saftey thing since 7 was never what one could call vunerable. Although there was enough room for 5 to share a room with 9, he still enjoyed sleeping in the bed he and 2 had made for him in the workshop.

After they left, 5 doused the light and moved to his bed on the other side of the room. Taking one last glimpes at 10's sleeping form, 5 shut his optics hoping for a peaceful night's rest.

About 2 hours later a cold wind blew through the workshop rousing 5. Funny, he could have swore he closed the thick cloth door, that usually kept even the coldest drafts out. Looking out he noticed half of the door was pulled back and opened. He glanced for 10 and seeing the work cot empty jumped to his feet.

Fear filled his thoughts. "Where could she have gone?" Grabbing his pack. He hurried out the door only to skid to a halt in his tracks.

There was 10 leaning against the wood railing right outside the door. At first 5 thought she was looking at the stars through a gap in the roof, the rain having stopped and the moonlight shimmering down on her. But the small whimper of pain that passed her lips shook that idea violently from his mind.

10 was clutching her chest tightly. "10? What wrong?" Wild, pain brimmed, optics greeted his. "It...hurts...hurts...5." The uneven clicking of gears out of place suddenly seemed deafing, mentally, 5 abused himself "How could he have missed that sound?" 2 always taught him to listen to gears as much as how the stitchpunk said they felt!

10 raspy voice brought him back "Where's....0? I need...0." Her optics shuttered and 5 barely got his arms around her before she collaped.

Scooping her up he carried her back to the workshop, laying her back on the work cot, he switched his lights on. Gently and with expert fingers he undid the 3 frog claps across her chest. Her optics fluttered half open and she tried with all her remaining strengh to push 5 hands away, mumbling fear filled words that he didn't understand. "Easy 10, its me. I'm going to help take the pain away." 5 reassured stroking her forehead. Seeming to understand 10 collasped back.

As gently as he could 5 pulled back her fabic. She hissed slightly in pain. His fears were confimed as he saw one of her gear was missing 3 teeth and kept jumping place. This caused shaking and pain to her small frame. He also noticed she seemed to have a bit of rust forming on her gears. Proof she had a hard life in the wasteland, that cold emptiness. 1 had alway demanded they find shelter to keep this very thing from happening.

5 sighed he could replace the gear with minimal pain but the rust would have to buffed off. And that was a slow, painful process. Looking up towards her face, he thanked the creator that 10 appeared to have passed out from the pain. If he worked fast he could have the gear replaced before she awoke.

Rummaging through the scrap pile in the shop he almost yelped for joy when he found an perfect match. 5 made it a habit of keeping gears and wires that he found that might be useful and since 10 was about the twins size he had something handy.

The process was quick thanks to the journeyman's skill. As 5 was about to close her up his gaze dropped to something that should not be there. In her upper chest and slightly to the left of her voice box was a clear bead. Much like the one 1 had worn on his cape. It seemed to be pulsing. Curiously, 5 reached out touch it. A bright green light pulsed around him and engulfed him in a warm feeling. He never felt so warm, so loved, so at peace. It was like floating.

As quickly as it appeared it vanished, even the slight glow from the bead was gone.

"You shouldn't have touched that." 5 jumped, spinning around to lock optics with a very angry looking 0.

"S-she...she was in pain...I'm sorry..." For the first time 5 felt unsteady around his old friend, his gaze hit the floor much like it had when 1 yelled at him or 8 threatened him.

0 sighed, "Not your fault, she needed that gear fixed and I couldn't hope that someone skilled like you would miss such an obvious structure addition."

0 came over and put a friendly hand on 5 shoulder. He looked up. "What was that? It felt so strange and wonderful at the same time. So farmiliar."

"It was pure hope, pure happiness, pure love." 5 just looked at 0 "It was a complete soul."

It took a moment for 0's words and what he was saying to impact 5. He was well aware that himself and the others were splinters of there creator's soul. But as whole soul?

"How? Who?" 5 started. 0, looking back at 10 and seeing she was in a rest cycle began.

"She was the daughter of my creator. After I was created we became fast friends. I still can remember every detail of her human form and evey happy memory together. But..." 0 paused, then next part was hard, he had come to terms with it, but it still seemed wrong.

"But?" 5 prompted.

"It was right after the first walker attack, my creator forced her daughter's soul into 10. I still remember Tara Lynn,...10... screaming in pain. Begging her mother not to do this. When it was over Tara Lynn was gone and there was only 10."

5 was begining to get very angry, not a common emotion for him. "Before she awoke, my creator made me swear to protect her and I did but not for my creator's sake. For 10's. She didn't deserve that."

5 opened his mouth to voice his anger, right as 7 came bursting in. "Your darn right she didn't! Why didn't you stop your creator?!" 9 rushing in behind her.

"Ease dropping? 7?...9?" 5 started. 0 grunted, he hadn't ment for anyone else to learn the story. Just the healer.

"Well 0?" 7 demanded. 9 grabbed her arm. "7, it's not his fault? Could you have stopped our creator?" That seemed to strike a cord with 7 and she backed down. Going over to 10 she carefully sat on the bed and began to stroke her head. Despite 7 loud outburst, she has not stirred from her rest cycle.

7 ran her metal fingers through 10's neck length hair. 0 noticing, commented. "That's her...human hair." 7 hand stopped mid stroke. She paused, apparently thinking it over before she continued to comfort 10 in her rest cycle. "Her mother cut a small bit of it off her body an added it to 10."

"Does she remember being human?" 9 asked.

0 shook his head "No, I don't believe so. Sometimes when we would come across an object she and I have never seen before, she will just know it. What it was for, what it does....I don't think she's meant to remember." He said sadly, gazing at the sleeping 10.

5 shook his head, "So it was true, what our creator said about her having to much soul. No wonder she got so faint all the time."

"5?" 9 asked not understanding.

He sighed "We weren't created to handle that much...emotion. That's why 9 of us were born from just one human soul. No wonder her little frame felt like it was going to give out."

"And is she ever found out she was human to begin with?" 7 asked, almost a whisper.

"The stress could cause her to shut down...forever." 5 stated. "I'm sorry...this isn't something I can fix."

"Then let's never talk about it again. And not treat her like she's anthing but a stitckpunk, she's 10 now and part of our family." As 9 said this 0 smiled. "Thank you. I was worried when you found out you would make us leave."

"Do you think she'll wake back up tonight 5?" 7 asked. "I doubt it, that was an ordeal...speaking of ordeal....She has rust..." 5 let that statement hang in the air. The others there just looked at each other before looking back at 5.

"Rust? Is it bad?" Despite his size 0 seemed a bit shaken. They all knew how painful it was to remove rust.

"Not yet...but it should be removed as soon as possible." 5 sighed.

"Can you remove it now?" 0 asked suprising everyone. "After what she just went through?!" 7 leapted to her feet. 0 met her gaze just as strong. "If she won't wake up for awhile why not now?"

Breaking the tension 9 looked at 5 "5?" He sighed. "Yeah, I have almost everything I need. I could use some help though." "5, if your too tired..." 9 started before 5 interrupted "No, 0's right...with the pain this is going to cause...its best to do it now."

5 began again by opening 10 back up. She did not move. He took some steel wool and began to buff the rust off. The noise of metal scratching metal made 9 feel kinda woozy. He couldn't believe 5 was doing it with such concentration. It took about two hours before 5 put the steel wool down and taking a old rag gently dusted out the rust shavings from 10's senstive gears. He had just the strenght to give her one more check and close her tight before nearly passing out.

7 grabbed him and helped him back to his bed. "Is she?" 5 placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's going to very sore in the morning, but in a day or two she should be back to normal again.

The others departed for their rooms and finally for the second time that night 5, glancing back at 10, turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 2

Morning came and 10 did not stir. Afternoon came and 10 did not stir. By eveing it was getting very hard for 5 to keep the twins and 6 away. All of them basically wanting to wake 10 up to play.

Telling them about her surgery seemed to back fire on 5. Now instead of running around 3, 4 and 6 had taken residency in the workshop. The twins reading some paper they brought in and 6 drawing on a corner of it.

It's not that 5 minded the company of the younger stitchpunks, but the workshop was only so big and they were starting to get underfoot. Really, 6 was laying on his belly drawing near 10's cot while 3 and 4 took up most of the rest of the space with there book pages.

Sighing deeply 5 moved to go out of the workshop. He needed some air. Looking back at the door he turned and spoke to all three of them. "Don't wake her." Watching to see that all three nodded he left.

Walking down the hall 5 absently stoke the thick leather patch covering where his eye once was. He often did this as a self soothing motion. Looking around he started to wander towards the look out. An upper room of the school where they now lived.

Most of the place had been explored. So 5 didn't fear running into something scary. He thought about all they had been through and how eveyone had changed. 3, 4 and 6 had become close and 6 no longer seemed so afraid of his surroundings. 7 stayed nearby more then ever and 9 was still a fair and honest leader but more confident.

5 started to ponder the idea if he had changed. "Want some company?" 7's voice started 5 out of his thinking.

She had just come back from patrol. They had seen a few rouge beasts and 7 wasn't about to let them anywhere near the new family home. Lifting her helmet up she smiled at him.

"Hi 7." Her smile faded at the weariness in 5's voice. Yet she said nothing and fell into place beside him.

They continued walking towards the look out. 5 strangly silent. Entering the large room 5 and 7 climbed up to the window to look through the spyglass.

"It seems quiet...see anything out there 7?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She said leaning back, to rest on some books.

They sat in silent for awhile, 5 looking out the window and 7 just enjoying the peace. 5 fiddled with his patch again. "I'm worried....about 10...S-she should have woken up by now."

"You said it could be a day or two?" 7 questioned.

"I ment for her to feel better, but...she still should't be sleeping."

7 getting up came over and wrapped her arms around 5. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing into her. She held him for a few moments before he spoke.

"What if I did something wrong?" He questioned in a whisper. 7 spun him around and looked him right in the optics.

"5, your the best healer we have. You've put me together more times than I can count! You didn't mess up, I'm sure 10 will wake up soon."

7 gave him another little squeeze. 5 rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before getting embarrased.

"I should probably be getting back to check on 10. Make sure the twins and 6 are behaving." It was a moot point, he know they would be. 7 knew they would be but nodded and released her grip.

As 5 began the long walk back to the work shop he thought about what 7 had said. It was true he was very good at what he did. He had learned from the best. He found his mind going back to 7 hug gave him and lingering on it. 7 was the loner, the warrior she didn't hug often. Not even with the twins or 6. He rubbed his arms gently, it had felt nice...nice to be held yes but nicer it was 7.

Brightly flicking lights in the hall took his attention. Only 2 stitchpunks could make light like that. And he knew 9 and 0 were probably still exporing the remains of the school. Looking for things to make 10 and 0 there own beds. He smiled as the twins scurried out into the light blinking frantically.

Grabbing both his arms 3 and 4 pulled 5 towards the workshop. The smiles on there faces kept any worry from entering his mind. Pulling back the fabic he saw 10 sitting up on the cot smiling at 6 who was showing her all the drawings he had made while she was sleeping. Including a very accutrate one of her sound asleep with one of the twins on each side of her also napping.

Apparently, halfway through the afternoon they took a nap together keeping 10 warm. Thinking about it, the days were getting shorter and cooler. He would have to build some sort of heating device if this kept up.

Seeing him enter 6 hopped off the cot and 10 tried to do the same.

"Ah!" A sudden shooting pain doubled her over and she caught herself on the side of the cot. "Easy 10." 5 Came over and gently rubbed her back.

"Your going to be sore for awhile.'' "Why?" She ask looking at 5.

He helped her to stand fully up. Noticing that at some point her hair had been braided and tied with a small amount of string. "You had sugery last night. You needed a main gear replaced and some rust taken off." 10 shook her head, "I don't remember." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad, it was painful I would rather you not remember."

5 might not be the strongest or bravest of characters when danger was near but he always felt comfortable reassuring his patients or the younger stitchpunks. "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually, better then I have felt in a long time." 10 smiled brightly.

"C-can 10..come play now?" 6 asked from behind 5 with 3 and 4 nearby looking expectanly. 5 smiled at the group. "I don't see why not, just be gentle with her." He chuckled as 10 was almost carried off toward the shared bedroom.

Happliy, 5 began to work on a few more odd and ends he had lying around. It feel good to have some much family around, to feel like you really belonged. It was hard to feel that way when 1 was still around, even with 2 to back him up 5 had always been...afraid. But now he felt a peace he hadn't felt in a very long time.

But the peace 5 was feeling right now did not last long....


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 3

5 was very engrossed in his work. He was trying to find away to increase the strength of his crossbow without making it heavier.

About two hours had passed before 7 came in a very amused look on her face. "Busy 5? You have to see this."

"What's up 7?" He said looking up. She said nothing but motioned for him to follow. As 5 followed 7 towards the shared bedroom he wondered what could be on her mind. " 7...what's...?"

"Shhhh! You'll wake them." She interrupted in a low tone.

Pulling back the fabric curtain 5's optic took a moment to adjust to the dim light and he almost laughed out loud at what he saw. Somehow...somehow the twins, 10 and 6 were all asleep together in the twins bed. He heard 7 stifle a small giggle at how funny they all looked cuddled and stacked together.

Slowly she went over and picked up 6 who was on the end. Right away he started to struggle in his sleep 7 almost dropping him. 5 was about to help until her saw 7 lean down and start cooing soft words to 6, until the little artist was still in slumber again. 5 was always amazed when 7 showed her softer side. He was so used to her being the warrior.

As 7 tucked 6 back into his bed, 5 carefully picked up 10. "I guess I should take her back to the workshop."

"No need just tuck her into my bed." 7 said not even looking up from tucking in the twins.

"Um....then were will you sleep?" 5 asked feeling a bit weak at the thoughts his mind wandered too.

"In my room..." 7 suddenly realized what 5 might be thinking. "Were both girls 5. In fact if you haven't realized were the only female stitchpunks. So what are you implying?"

"Um...I..." Without an answer and feeling very embarrassed 5 turned still holding 10 and pushed open the door to 7's room.

7's room was unique. Lots of shiny bits of things hanging from the ceiling reflecting the light, weapons everywhere and a very large, very soft bed.

5 tucked 10 in and covered her with a thick blanket made from part of a wool sweater. Leaving 7's room her met her outside the shared bedroom. "Have you seen 9?" 7 asked.

"No...that's funny...he should have been back by now with 0." 5 said walking with 7 towards the workshop.

7 pulled her helmet back down. "I'm going to look for them." Before 5 could say anything else about it 7 was off like a shot, down the hall and into the dark.

5 looked after the way she had gone before returning to the small parts he had been fiddling with in the work shop. He wasn't alone long...

**********************************************************************************

7 hurried along hallway after hallway, up the old stairs and down the broken back wall. No movement, no sign...this was bad. 7 quickened her pace. As she passed another room a whisper of a sound was heard. "7?" She slid to a halt. Peeking in the room she saw 9 on the ground.

" 9!" She shouted running towards him kneeling down. He grab her arm. "7...we have to get back...we have to warn 5...the others..."

"Hold still 9...your hurt." 7 gave a quick glance at 9's injuries. His ankle appeared snapped and useless to walk on and his left arm had a tear in the fabric running from the shoulder to his wrist. 7 looked at him...

"9? Where's 0?"

*************************************************************************************

5 felt 0 enter the workshop. "0 glad you back, 7 went to look for you and 9.. we were getting worried." 5 stared at 0, it was as if the larger stitchpunk had not heard him. 0's optics contained a wild and soulless look. Like one of the beasts that hunts them in the night. "...0?"

"Where is she?" 0 growled. "W-who...?" 5 felt very small. 0 closed the distance between them in a few steps. Grabbing 5 roughly lifting him up to his face.

"Where is 10!?" 5 let out a yelp as 0 began to crush his shoulder. "S-she's in..the shared bedroom!" 0 roughly tossed 5 against the wall and stormed out.

It took 5 a moment to get to his feet and shake the fog from his mind. What had he done? He had just sent an out of control 0 towards the sleeping 3, 4, 6 and 10. They were completely helpless!

Grabbing his crossbow he hurried to follow, he could never forgive himself if 0 hurt any of them.

5 hurried down the hall just in time to see a glimpse of 0 pushing back the curtain, he listened for screams but none came. He burst in, optic immediately glancing towards 6, then 3 and 4 they were still sleeping soundly. The door to 7's room was open. Rushing to the door frame 5 looked it.

0 looked more wild and pulled the blanket from 10. He tossed it across the room, reaching for her.

5 only stared as 0 undid the first frog clasp to her chest and reached inside. No this is wrong! 5's mind screamed yet he seemed unable to move as 0 touched the bead inside of 10. She stirred optics fluttering open as a green light engulfed them both.

5 shielded his optic and the bright glow did not last long. As soon as it was over, 0 sighed deeply, and the normal look returned to his eyes. He carefully redid the clasp of the now passed out 10.

Walking over he retrieved the blanket and tucked her back in. He had not noticed 5 in the door way. 5 heard 0 mumble a few soft words that seemed like apology. He stood, turned...and finally saw 5.

***********************************************************************************

7 hurried back as fast as she could with 9 on her back. He had wanted her to leave him but in his current state he would have been helpless should any rogue beast show up. As she ran 9 told her everything.

"I don't know what happened 7, all of a sudden he just started acting strange and aggressive. He started muttering something about getting back to 10. Next thing I know I'm thrown from the top of the desk and I rip my arm on a splinter falling. 0 changed somehow. It's like that book the twins told us about."

"That's...ugh..not good... I left 10 sleeping…in the shared bedroom...ah.." 7 strained a bit under 9's weight.

"7, please put me down so you can move faster. 5 might need your help."

"If 0's as out of control as you say, he will need help." 7 was almost to the halfway point. She couldn't stop, she had to hurry as fast as her legs would carry her.

**********************************************************************************

"5..." 0 started to move towards him. 5 lifted his crossbow and 0 stopped. "What did ...you do 0?"

"It's not as it seems 5...I didn't hurt her." 0 tried to approach again.

"You were…" 5 struggled for the word, it escaped him. But he couldn't stop the feeling that every fiber of his burlap was screaming it was wrong. That unless for medical reasons the inner workings of a stitchpunk were private.

5 finally found the word and couldn't bring himself to say it. Restraining himself only to keep from disturbing the sleeping stitchpunks.

"5...you don't understand...I..." 0 started.

"Out!" that time 5 did shout.

0 walked ahead of 5 who still had the crossbow aimed at him. 3 and 4 stirred as did 6. The twins blinked at what was happening. "...5?" 6 ventured.

"Stay here, all of you." 5 had never spoken to them with such strength in his voice. Fearfully, they obeyed.

Slowly they made their way back to the workshop. "Put your weapon down." 5 demanded and 0 complied laying his weapon and sitting on the work cot.

"5 just let me explain...."

"You need to explain alright!" 7 burst in still caring an injured 9. It was amazingly swift how 5 and 7 changed roles. In an instant she was guarding 0 and 5 moved 9 to his bed to start looking into fixing him.

"Why did you throw 9 from the desk?!" 7 demanded.

5 was shocked. "W...what?"

"I had to get back to 10, I needed to get back to 10..." 0 seemed ashamed and looked only at the floor.

"S-so... you could force yourself on her?" questioned 5 never taking his eyes off of sewing up 9.

"YOU What!!?" 7 grabbed her spear and was about to take 0's head off. "7 Stop!" 9 shouted.

"Why should I? He deserves to be punish." "At least give him a chance to explain." 9 pleaded.

They had lost so many others, he was even willing to overlook his injuries for now. 7 pulled away and glared at 0.

"Go ahead 0..."

"It has to do with her soul, that green glow of light. You've felt it 5, you know how amazing it is."

"You're using 10 then?" 9 asked starting to get angry.

"It didn't start like that no. But we have been together a long time. Whenever she would become too frightened...too emotional...It would discharge and usually I was close enough to get caught in it....After a few months I began to need it, to want it more and more. I would start putting 10 in danger on purpose...or at least making her think she was in danger...."

"You addicted son of a-"

"7!" 9 interrupted "Go on 0."

"Soon even finding danger didn't do it, she began to get used to the fear and controlled it better but...I needed to feel that glow every few days. I tried to stop...I knew it was wrong. I started waiting till she slipped into a rest cycle before..."0 was beginning to dry heavy. "...I would undo her clasps and...well you saw how easy it is 5."

5 suddenly felt very dirty. 0 continued "But it doesn't hurt her. She doesn't feel anything."

"She wasn't always in a rest cycle was she?" 5 asked remembering how the night before 10 tried to push his hands away from her clasps.

"I thought she was but one night we were taking shelter in a tin can, I couldn't restrain myself and...well she was only half asleep...she awoke and saw me with my hand in her...but as soon as the glow passed she fell back asleep....in the morning I tried to convince her it was a nightmare....and...she believed me...but I kept her close after that. For awhile it felt like she got distant like she would run away...I couldn't let that happen. She would never survive on her own."

7 grumbled "You trapped her, she was stuck between you or the beasts."

0 covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry...for everything... 9, I didn't mean to hurt you but you were in the way, I just lost it. If I go without feeling such peace too long, I lose it....but I'm better again once I feel her soul."

When 0 finished the silence was deafening. It was obvious each stitchpunk had their own thoughts about what do to. But it was 9, the leader, who finally spoke up.

"...We can't let you stay 0." 0 lifted his face up to see 9 looking at him in the optics. It suddenly became clear to 0 why 9 had been made leader.

9 continued "What you're doing to 10 is wrong. How do you know it doesn't hurt her? Have you ever asked? What if next time the twins or 6 is in your way? Will you hurt them too?"

0 stood, "I understand...Let me just get 10 and we'll..."

" No 0...You can't stay... but I won't let you take 10 with you. Not knowing what I do now. Not back out there into the emptiness."

"10 belongs with me 9. Do you think she will stay after she finds out I am gone? I, her only companion for years?" 0 asked.

0 moved towards the door.

"You won't take her!" 7 yelled and moved to attack 0.

He chucked coldly, "You won't stop me."

"Stop it!" All optics turned to the door and there was 10. "10....how long have you been there?" 0 asked.

She gave him a glare. "Not long but long enough. 0 I don't want to go back into the emptiness. Cat Beasts couldn't drag me back out there. I hate it so much. I was always cold and scared. I don't want to leave 3, 4, 5 and 6. Not after just finding each other again. And 7 and 9 seem so kind. I want a family again. I want to belong!"

10 dropped to her knees in front of 9. "Please 9," she begged "I don't know what 0 did wrong but please don't get rid of him....don't get rid of us."

9's optics softened. He placed his hand on 10's shoulder. He smiled and knew she didn't overhear enough to understand. "No one's getting rid of you 10, I promise, you won't have to go back out into the emptiness."

She smiled up at him gratefully, he continued.

"We'll talk about everything in the morning. 7 can you take 10 back to the bedroom and stay there...?"

Although 9's words seem cryptic, 7 understood at once. He wanted her to remain in the bedroom or at least nearby in case 0 decided to try and take 10 away tonight.

9 helped 10 to her feet and 7 gently lead her from the room.

9 shook his head, he now understood what 1 had meant when he said being the leader was making tough choices. "You still can't stay 0...it would be best if you left without a goodbye. 5 and I will walk you to the exit."

0 growled, picked up his knife and walked behind 9 and in front of 5 towards the exit.

9 led the way with his light staff. They took the bucket elevator down a level to the door 10 and 0 first came in. 9 couldn't help but be thankful the only way upstairs to where the younger stitchpunks were sleeping was this bucket and it could be locked from the top.

At the entrance 0 turned and stopped "Don't do this 9..."

9 and 5 said nothing as 0 sighed and left, just before he was out of sight he called back. "You'll regret this 9. I promise you that!"

Then he was gone...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film. The song lyrics are from It's Only A Fairy Tale, from Mai-Hime! I don't own that either.

Chapter 4

It had been a week since 0 had left without a word. 10 had moved into 7's room partly because she didn't want to sleep alone, partly because it was getting colder.

7 was kind to her, often giving her the lion's share of the blankets, and letting 10 cuddle close when the cold wind blew.

Although everyone had done their best to keep 10 happy and distracted, at that moment staring at the sunset, sitting on a broken window ledge, she looked anything but...

Sighing, 10 drew one leg up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee, the other dangled out the window.

No one had told her why 0 had left. No matter how much she asked. She replayed the last night she saw him over and over but couldn't make any sense of it.

Maybe she had done something wrong? Were they punishing her by sending 0 away?

The sky was beginning to get darker and the pale blue and violets getting bigger. Twinkling stars began to dance and the moon chose to rise.

10 lifted her face to the pale moon and began to sing.

************************************************************************************

5 hurried to the look out. 7 should have been back by now. 5 had been a lot more jumpy since 9 forced 0 out if their home. Not that he disagreed with that action but 7 was always back by sunset to make sure the family stayed safe at night.

A soft voice slowed his pace. Going to the lookout doorway he saw 10 sitting in the cool night air. Singing...

_Who are those little girls in pain..._

_Just trapped in a castle on dark side of moon,_

_Twelve of them shining brightly in vain..._

_Like flowers that blossom,_

_Just once in years..._

5 felt such guilt. 9 didn't want anyone telling 10 why 0 was gone so suddenly. And 10 had started to become withdraw. They had to talk about it. Needed too, it couldn't be healthy for her not to know…could it?

He was deciding if he should turn around leaving her be or not. He really wanted to use the spyglass to see if he could find 7.

He glanced again as 10 seemed only to be humming now. 5 rubbed his optics and looked again…yes, there was a faint green glow coming from under her burlap.

5 watched as 10 gently placed a hand over the glow and spoke softly to herself. The glow faded until it disappeared.

"Want to join me 5?" 10's voice, calling to him from the window startled him. Had he been making noise? She hadn't even turned.

"Um… yeah, I was going to use the spyglass to look for 7." 5 came over. The spyglass was behind 10 and she still had not turned.

The silent in the room was loud. Only the small squeaking of the spyglass being moved around was audible.

"…I'm waiting for 7 too…" 10 said breaking the awkward feeling silence. 5 only nodded, still seeking 7's form in the emptiness.

Again silence filled the room as the night began to get darker.

5's curiosity got the best of him once more. "10?" She turned her sad optics towards him "What was that glow?"

She paused thinking. She paused so long 5 thought she was not going to answer him.

"The other me…" she finally answered.

5 just looked at her. 10 sighed "It's hard to explain, sometimes I feel like there's someone else in here with me. I remember things I know I have never seen or heard before. Like that song…but I feel like me. Sometimes it a blur in my memories. Like I should know something but I can't remember …It usually glows when I am remembering something." 10 looked down. "Sorry…I know that doesn't make any sense."

5 was about to speak, to comfort, it was his nature but "Hey, look its 7. 7! Hello! Up Here!" 10 stood to wave. 7 lifted her skull helmet and waved back.

There was a flash of movement in the dark behind 7 and a quick glint of red. 10's optics widened, she screamed. "7! Behind You!"

7 had only seconds to turn as a one eyed, badly damaged, 3 legged cat beast came straight towards her. Three legs or not, it could still tear her to bits. 5 dashed from the room to seek his weapons and 9.

10 was frozen with fear, she couldn't move.

7 had been surprised and was pinned under a sharp paw feeling the claws tearing into her fabric. Her spear just out of reach. How could she have been so careless!? Her mind screamed, as the cat beast roared.

Clunk! …Clunk…clunk….Bits of plaster and glass hit the beast on the head.

The beast became distracted and was no longer looking at its pinned prey. It strained into the dark, its red eye searching.

And it saw her….

10 was about to throw another chunk of something when the beast turned her way. Fear rose into 10 paralyzing ever gear. The projectile falling to the floor with a clatter.

The Beast roared and released 7, it had a new target now. 10 was thankful she was so far off the ground.

And releasing 7 was the worst mistake the beast would ever make… And its last…

Rolling, 7 retrieved her lost weapon and charged, the beast so focused on 10 never saw 7 coming. It was over quick the beast's head neatly removed.

As the light in its red eye began to dim, 10 felt the glow again…what was it? Why this strange feeling, like something very bad was still going to happen.

10 felt weak in her legs and collapsed to her knees. She could see 9 with his light staff and 5 with his crossbow running out to 7.

She had some rips but wasn't in too bad shape. In the last of the light 10 could just make out 7 looking up and smiling at her.

10 ran to meet them at the work shop. 7 was getting some new stitches. 3 and 4 flittered around taking pictures of her. But 7 was very unhappy.

"Stupid Beast, must have been following me for miles….I never heard a sound and I lead it back, I must be getting careless….I'm so sorry."

"It's okay 7, you took care of it." 9 smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. She still shook her head unhappy.

As 10 entered 7 looked up. "Thanks for the help."

10 smiled brightly "Anytime."

It was about an hour later before anyone noticed 6 was missing….

They searched every nook and cranny calling his name. His ink was knocked over and pictures still wet. Yet there was no sign of the striped artist anywhere. It was as if he had vanished into the air.

Two hours later after that, 9 declared it, 6 wasn't just missing….he was gone….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 5

6 whimpered in the dark. He was scared, cold and alone. He sat on the wooden floor of his metal cage.

He examined his hands. How had he gotten here? And where was here? His pen tipped fingers scratched at the wood floor.

He had no paper, no ink, and no light other than a faint glow from a round window. Then…What had happened? Someone came in…

He remembered drawing in the bedroom and the twins running out.

6 recalled something covering him, soft like a bag or blanket. And being lifted. He remembered struggling and something hitting him.

He whispered into the dark. "P-please…I'm cold..?"

He was immediately sorry for it. A large dark shape came towards his cage. "8…?" 6 questioned.

"No…" A mad eyed 0 answered "No, 8 here..." 6 whimpered and pulled himself into the furthest corner of the cage.

0 opened the combination lock on the cage and entered.

6 began to rock quietly in the corner. He knew what was about to happen. 8 used to beat him too, and not always because 1 told him too.

He wouldn't scream…..

***********************************************************************************

10 tossed and turned, the nightmare tormenting her mind. They had searched all night for 6 and came up empty. When the sun rose 9 and 7 decided to look outside in the emptiness for 6. Perhaps he had wanted more paper and had become lost in the dark.

It wasn't likely, but 9 hoped.

5 was instructed to stay behind and keep watch. 10 and the twins were to stay behind as well. With a fresh attack in mind, 9 did not want to risk anyone who wasn't up to a fight.

The twins had fallen into a rest cycle shortly after sunrise. And although 5 insisted she get some sleep 10 was finding it difficult.

Finally she drifted into an unease rest cycle. That's when the nightmare began…

10 found herself running , running after someone down a narrow corridor. At the end a light, 10 found herself high above the buildings. The wind whipped at her and threatened to toss her from this roof. A large black, living creature a…a…bird? Yes, Bird! With white tipped wings swooped at her… cawing, no crying…

It landed on a roof not far. Suddenly the colors of nod blurred around her. When she next opened her eyes she was face to face with 6 in a cage. "6?" she called, only to realize she was voiceless. Then she was falling and falling, surrounded in black nothing.

"No!" 10 shouted awaking with a start. She looked around, she was safe in the room she and 7 shared. Hearing her shout the twins came in and looked at her quizzically blinking. An out of breath 5 came charging in next.

"What? What's wrong?" 5 looked around for any sign of an enemy. 3 and 4 pointed at 10. "10?"

"It was a bad dream 5, a really bad dream…I saw 6. He's in trouble." The twins blinked frantically.

10 looked at the twins. "Actually you might know. Has 6 ever drawn a picture of a large building with a high tower and a clock?"

3 and 4 spoke there special language to each other then hurried from the room. They were back very quick with a drawing 6 had done months ago.

10 stared at the drawing. It was exactly like her dream. "This is what I saw. I think…I think this is where 6 is."

"Ok, calm down 10. How do you know this is where 6 is?" 5 asked not believing but not disbelieving either.

"I don't know it's just a feeling. 5, I just know…please believe me." 10 pleaded.

"Of course I believe you." 5 said and smiled as the twins each took one of 10's hands. "3 and 4 believe you too."

10 sighed happily. "0 used to believe me too. Sometimes I would see the beasts coming before they got close."

5 nodded, it made sense to him. After all, she was a whole soul. 6 was prophetic, wild even, but that was because it was the only bit of soul he had.

5 had decided that 10, being complete, would in some way or another show aspects of all of them in varying degrees.

10 was gentle like 2, innocent and curious like the twins, trusting like himself…why shouldn't she be insightful like 6?

The stitchpunks agreed to waited to act until 9 and 7 returned.

*****************************************************************************

"See anything 9?" 7 called from a junk pile not too far off from the pile 9 was on.

"No, nothing 7." 9 called back sliding down his pile to the ground. Tripping with a yelp he landed face first in the dirt. 7 just smiled and gracefully as a dancer slid down her pile and landed perfectly.

She giggled a bit before reaching down to help 9 up. He grumbled playfully "You think you're so perfect huh?"

"Eek! 9!" 7 shouted, as 9 pulled her down to join him on the ground. They tumbled for a bit.

9 grinned mischievously at 7, he had a fun idea. "Ticklish 7?"

Her optics got huge before she quickly shook her head no.

9 chuckled "You're a terrible liar, but another time…it's getting late." He helped her to her feet.

"No sign of 6 either." There momentary play time forgotten at the worry of 6. "With any luck he's home safe, and was just playing a game hiding from us."

9 and 7 started the long walk back, after searching all night and almost all day there gears and legs were aching. As they reached the entrance the movement of folded paper caught 9's optic. "7, look…" 9 said pointing.

9 carefully took the paper and unfolded it. The words frightened him. "It's from 0…he has 6 and want to trade him for 10…"

"0? But…" 7 glanced around the question becoming obvious. "How did he get in to get 6?"

"Come on we need to check on the others…now." Despite the aching in their limbs 9 and 7 took off into the building calling for someone to drop the bucket lift long before there were to it.

5 called back from the top, releasing the bucket to them. "You'll never believe it, 10 had a vision like 6 has, we think we know where he is."

9 and 7 cranked the bucket up. "He's with 0…" 9 said showing 5 the note. If it was possible it seems like 5 paled reading it.

"No…" 5 handed the note back and began to stroke his leather patch. "9?…What do we do?" His voice pleading for an answer.

"We need to tell the others and…we need to tell 10 the truth." 9 answered. It seemed like the only choice.

He didn't want to trade 10 but she was part of the family now and deserved to know the truth of everything. As much and 9, 7 and 5 would like to protect her from her rough past with 0 she needed to know.

5 had left the others in the school library. 3 and 4 wanted to retrieve a new book to read since it was getting to cold to stay in many places but the workshop and shared bedroom. 10 volunteered to help them carry it back.

The trio of "adults" found the younger stitchpunks in the shared room reading. Well 3 and 4 were reading, 10 was humming softly to herself and sharpening her only other weapon a small knife. 7 had taught her a few days before how to properly sharpen it.

10's bolas sat nearby. 5 had found her some stronger string to reattach the bolts too. 7 read the scene at once. 10 was expecting trouble and it appeared she had set herself up to defend the twins if need be.

Not a fighter but willing to fight anyway. 7 took this thought in but said nothing, 10 visibly relaxed as the others entered.

9 was the first to speak. "We…have something to tell all of you."

3 and 4 looked up and hurried over. 10 who had been seated on the twins bed stood.

"It's about 6…0 took him." He handed the note to 10, then to the twins to catalog. "But why would he do that?" 10 asked.

And 9 began to tell her. He told of the abuse he took at 0's hands, the way 5 was treated, what 5 found 0 doing to 10. At this the twins cringed and 7 took one under each arm. 10 seemed weak, she sat back on the bed as 9 continued. He explained what 0 had said and why they had made him leave.

"And somehow he got back in here and stole 6…he wants us to trade you for him." 9 waited as the words sank in. 10 had now drawn her knees to her chin and was resting on them. After a few quiet moments the twins rushed over, each taking a side as dry, heaving sobs racked 10's small frame.

The wretched noise she was making twisted the gears of everyone there. A noise of pain, fear and pure sadness. 7 could stand it no longer and went to embrace all three of them. 3 and 4 moved at her approach, so that the motherly one of the group could calm 10.

Holding her gently 7 rubbed 10's back while cooing softly as she had with 6. Slowly 10's sobbing stilled. Until she could squeaky out two words.

"I knew…"

*******************************************************************************

6 opened his eyes into a dark cold world, only now he knew who he was with. Sometime during the abuse he had passed out from the pain. He now went to move and stifled a sharp cry as pain shot up his leg. He looked and even though he had no training he knew his leg below the knee should not bend that way.

He whimpered as his mismatch eyes scanned frantically for his tormentor. He knew this was to happen, he saw the vision before long ago, even when he took so much time drawing the source.

Sudden moment inside the cage near him caught his attention and he whimpered in fear only to find himself focusing on the two greatest things he needed right now.

Ink and Paper…….

*************************************************************************************

0 paced back and forth the small room next to the room 6 was trapped in. He mentally argued with himself the whole way.

What had he done…he had taken 6, beat him, felt angry, guilty and desire for 10. He felt sick and confused. The thought of 10 being by his side again filled him with happiness, till his mind told him she would hate him.

That she would never smile at him again. He would have to cage her, but his gears twisted at the thought of imprisoning her. Such a free bright soul.

After 6 had passed out he had taken him paper and ink. In some twisted way hoping to make it up to him. 0 knew he had horribly bent 6's leg in his angry at 9 removing 10 from him and kicking him out of the family.

What was he to do….?

***********************************************************************************

10 finally calmed down to pull away from 7, though 7's hand remained on her back comforting.

"You knew?" 9 asked, then regretted it for the look 7 gave him.

10 merely nodded. "I hated it, it felt…wrong… and I would always be so weak after, and dizzy. I wanted to run away but I had nowhere to go. 0 protected me from the beasts and staved off loneliness." She sniffed a bit "And…he would usually wait till I was sleeping….it was a small price to pay for safety…"

"You shouldn't have had to pay to feel safe." 5 said coming over to hold 10 as well. She was thankful for all the kindness, love and support her new family gave her.

10 gave 5 and 7 a quick hug before standing "Let me get my things and we can go."

"Go?" 5 questioned.

10 looked at the floor. "To trade me for 6." "No 10," 9 started "Well find another way."

"There's isn't another way…please 9? 6 is probably scared out of his mind right now." 10 asked.

9 sighed, he knew the little artist needed to come home but sending 10 back to be abused. How could he willing do that?

"You would go back to being hurt , being in the emptiness?" 5 asked. "If it meant bring 6 home…yes I would." 10 answered.

9 rubbed his head. Was there another way. He couldn't think of one right now. The second page of the letter being very specific, 9 was to bring 10 alone to an area just outside the school. An old marble fountain, at sunset and 0 would bring 6. They would make the trade there.

It was almost sunset now. They were running out of time…

***********************************************************************************

Despite the pain in his leg, 6 was enjoying drawing. He barley registered the noise of the cage being opened. He didn't look up from his drawing till 0 stood right in front of him.

"It's time to go 6…"

6 shook his head, "Can't…leg won't work…"

0 sighed bending down to roughly put the smaller stitchpunk over his shoulder and carry him out of the cage. "No…No!" 6 started to struggle.

"Be Still!" 0 snapped, pinching 6's bent, broken leg. 6 let out a strangled yelp . "Unless you want your other leg broken."

6 obeyed. He lay motionless as 0 carried him down the long building and out into the failing light.

************************************************************************************

10 put on her black cloak and picked up her bag. She had everything now. Slowly, she fell in place behind 9.

She walk passed 3 and 4 who clutched each other trembling. She was aware of the few flashes of light meaning she was being cataloged, possibly for the last time.

She turned and gave them a brave smile before pulling them into a hug. It was quick and as she released, the twins held onto her until the last possible moment.

10 turned from them and continued down the hall.

5 was waiting for her and 9 at the bucket lift. He knew no good words of goodbye but hugged 10 tightly. The sadness all over his face.

He helped her safely into the bucket and 9 joined her. 5 smiled goodbye, trying to be brave for 10. He gave her one more pitying look before the bucket was too far down and out of sight.

7 waited at the bottom. She knew what the note said and was at least going to see them safely to the entrance of this place.

She said nothing, as 9 and 10 fell into place behind the scout. Her angry at being unable to protect someone she cared for kept her silent.

The trio reached the entrance of the school grounds and 7 lifted her skull helmet. The look on her face was serious, the battle hard face of a warrior, but her optics held a deep mix of sadness and anger.

Then she was gone, helmet replaced over her face and back the way they came.

"Bye 7." 10 called in a whisper to her retreating form. As 10 hung her head low she followed 9 blindly. She could see the fountain now. It would be all over soon.

9 gripped his light staff. It was sunset now. He called out "Ok were here 0." A pained whimper caught the attention of 9 and he turned, 0 was a few stitchpunk yards away with 6 on his shoulder.

Placing 6 roughly on the ground it became apparent he was hurt, badly.

6 cried out "9…help?...hurt…please?"

9 opened his mouth to speak, as a blur rushed past him. He had only a moment to recognize the black cloak blowing back by the wind.

He has no idea 10 was that fast. Faster the 7, defiantly as fast as the twins if not even slightly faster.

"10!" 9 called but it was too late, she was cradling the injured 6 to her, staring defiantly at 0.

"What did you do 0?" She cried at him. He said nothing but turned his back to her. He was still and immensely powerful even in his stillness.

"0!" 10 voice, demanding, but still he looked away.

0 took a few steps from 10 and 6. Before speaking. "9!" He shouted to get 9's attention, then softer "Take good care of 10 for me."

"What?" 9 was confused, was 0 not taking 10 with him? But he had demanded her as payment for 6's safe return.

0 began to walk away, even with 10, his desire, at his feet cradling an injured 6.

Before he was out of sight he called back "One more thing 9….move the family…I don't want to be able to find you….." Then he was gone, melting into the shadows and junk, into the night.

9 was in shock only for a moment before running over to 6 and 10.

6 let go of 10 to move to 9's embrace. "Hurts…hurts…" 6 mumbled. "I know…but 5 can fix it." 9 soothed.

He looked at the little striped stitchpunk, his leg was warped badly and he had a serious tear on his chest. 9 couldn't risk moving him with some strong help.

"10?" She looked up at her name, "How fast can you get back to the others?"

*********************************************************************************

5 had been watching the exchange from the look out. He couldn't believe it when 0 left without taking 10. But when he saw 6 not getting up he knew there must be a lot of damage he couldn't see. This was confirmed as he saw 10 start to rush back towards the school, he knew she was seeking aid.

"7!" 5 yelled leaping from the window hitting the ground at a run…They needed to help and fast.

********************************************************************************

10 ran with all her might to find aid. And for one brief moment became lost in the sensation of her flight. She thanked her creator mentally for gifting her with such movement, such grace and speed. She didn't see the slight green glow appear and vanish while concentrating on the take at hand.

Rushing through the opening she stopped near the bucket lift. Seeing it locked on the next floor she called "Help! Please… Help me!"

Gasping, she fell. It had been a long time since she ran full out for that far. 10 heard the bucket unclick.

Soon with a heavy clang it landed near her and 5 came out. Instantly 10 was on her feet tugging at 5.

"6…he's hurt." She panted.

5 nodded "Take me to them."

Without another word they were off…

A/N: I don't usually update this fast but I got so many nice reviews and the chapter was ready I thought I would. It will be a few more days till my next update after this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 6

7 was on the roof of the school facing away from the fountain area. She couldn't stand herself at that moment. She kicked a weak tile and it shattered.

7 growled. She should have challenged 0, found away to save both 6 and 10.

She could have done something…anything.

She never heard 5 calling….

***********************************************************************************

5 hurried as fast as he could after 10. They arrived shortly after and found 9 still holding a wounded 6.

"5, am I glad to see you." 9 said, unwinding himself from 6's tight hold.

5 kneeled down towards 6. "Hey 6, it's me 5. Can you show me what's wrong?" The little stitchpunk uncurled and the damage became very clear. He could easily sew the gash on his chest up but the leg would have to be done at the work shop.

5 looked at 9 an he nodded. Carefully they eased 6 between them. One holding each of his arms up. He groaned slightly at the movement. 10 picked up the light stick and 5's bag and followed.

The way back was gruelingly slow as 5 and 9 tried very hard not to jar 6 around too much. 6 for the most part kept quiet. Only a few whimpers and groans of pain escaped his lips.

10 was silent, thinking about 0's actions. If he would do all this just to reclaim her…why not take her? Why let her stay?

10 sighed, this was all too confusing, she would figure it out later. Right now she needed to focus on helping the others.

As they reached the bucket lift, 5 transferred 6 to 10 so he and 9 could crank it to the top. 10 continued to sooth 6 as best she could. Bright flashes could be seen from the second floor as they drew close.

The twins couldn't control the joy they felt seeing 10 and 6 return safely. Despite seeing how injured 6 was. They hoped up and down silently cheering.

As the bucket locked in place 9 spoke " 3, 4 where's 7?" They shrugged their shoulders.

They had not seen her since earlier, before 10 and 9 had gone out.

9 and 5 moved 6 towards the work shop. Turning briefly as they heard a small "Ah!" behind them.

The twins had pounced on 10 and were proceeding to catalog and cuddle her to death.

"4 let go, 3 stop pulling! Ah! My optics!"

Even with his injury 6 smiled. "…cute…"

5 smiled "If you weren't hurt 6, I have a feeling that would be you."

With great care 5 and 9 placed 6 onto the work cot. He whimpered again as 5 looked at him for internal injuries. Thankfully, it appeared that the ripe on his chest and his warped leg were the only injuries.

5 grabbed a spool of black thread and threaded a needle. With expert hands he began to sew 6 up. The patch was done with such speed and care that you could hardly see the mend when 5 put down the needle. The easy job done.

5 sighed, the next part would hurt. "6? I need to fix your leg now…it's going to hurt for a bit…" 6 shivered but nodded for 5 to continue. He trusted 5.

"9, I need you to hold his other leg still. 10, you'll need to hold his arms down. 3 and 4?" The twins stepped in from the doorway "If you can, find 7."

They didn't need to be told twice. The fabric covering the door barely moved as the twins took off to search.

10 carefully climbed onto 6 her face near his so she could hold both arms down at once. She gave his mismatched eyes a smile but was nearly shaking herself.

10 hoped the twins found 7 quick. 10 really didn't want to be there. She knew it would hurt badly and she knew there would be screaming.

With a nod from 9 and 10, 5 set to work. 6 cried out at once and tried to kick and wiggle away. "I'm sorry 6." 5 yelled.

9 held his leg tight and 10 did her best to keep his arms down. "10, he's moving too much!" 5 called out in his concentration.

10 threw her body against 6's chest in an attempt to hold him as still as possible. It worked and 5 slowly began to bend the leg back into its correct shape. "S-stop…stop…" 6 cried in pain.

"Please 6, please be still." 10 pleaded in his audio receptor. Her gears aching at the pitiful cries.

With a surprising burst of strength 6 latched his pointed pen tipped fingers into 10's back.

10 hissed at the sudden pain shooting up her sensitive body. 6's pen nibbles digging in from her shoulder to her lower back.

5 looked up, almost stopping but 10 nodded for him to continue, just another few millimeters and the leg would be back to normal.

With one final push the leg was repaired and relief flooded into 6. His hands went limb and fell out of 10's back. She released him at 5's nod.

"How's that 6?" 5 asked as the black and white rag doll sat up. He hoped off the work cot and gave his leg a few tentative steps, then he hoped up and down a bit.

The smile that crossed his face was so grateful. "All better… Thank you…" 6 barely got three steps from the work cot before the twins came rushing back in.

They had not found 7 but seeing 6 up and about proceeded to greet him the same as they had 10.

The twins were affectionate, no one could question that.

As the three clicked, flickered and giggled on the ground, 5 came up behind 10 an put his hands on her shoulders.

"Be still a minute, 10. I want to make sure 6 didn't put a hole in anything." 10 obliged and held still, as 5 ran his hands down her back.

As his hand reached her lower back he felt her stiffen and hold back a gasp. 5 didn't see anything wrong. Perhaps a flaw in her back support?

Gently, 5 started to poke at the area. She stiffened a bit more and began to shake.

"10?...does this hurt?" 5 asked, voice full of concern.

A new back support was major surgery, something he didn't think he could do without 2 to help.

10 shook her head violently that it did not, but continued to shake at 5's careful probing.

9 came over and the twins and 6 looked up from the floor.

"10, if something hurts, you need to tell us." 9 compelled.

The twins just smiled they knew what was wrong. 6, guessing, let out a soft chuckle.

Unable to take anymore 10, stepped away from 5's hand.

10 wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "P-please stop…5."

The twins had a quick light conversation before getting up. Smiling, they decided to show 5 what was wrong.

3 grabbing 10's left arm and 4 grabbing 10's right. "What are you…?" 10 never got a chance to finish that sentence.

Two little hands dug into her sides, forcing 10 to her knees, as her laughter melodiously filled the workshop.

9 nudged 5 as they both started to laugh. The twins stopped after a moment and released 10.

They hurried up to 5 seeking approval and acknowledgement that he understood he was not hurting her.

"I see…sorry 10, didn't realize I was tickling you." 5 smiled, patting 3 and 4 on the head.

10 smiled up. "It's okay, that was…fun." 6 reached to help 10 stand.

9 chuckled and gave 10 a nudge. "Why didn't you say it was tickling?"

10 nudge 9 right back "Because 5 said to stay still. If I had spoken I would have laugh so hard I would have moved."

Movement at the doorway caught 9's optics but the voice that came after made everyone silent.

"WHAT is going ON in HERE!"

************************************************************************************

7 walk down the long dark hallway. It had been two hours since she had escorted 9 and 10.

She sighed, finally having calmed down enough to come back in for the night. She had to protect the family that was still here.

Still the guilt hung heavy on her gears and laughter floating down the halls was not something she expected to hear.

7 shook her head, No, she must be mistaken but there is was again. She could understand being happy that 6 was back but laughter? After losing 10 back to that monster of a stitchpunk.

7 quickened her pace, feeling her anger bubbling up. Who? Who would dare be laughing right now? One of their own was in the dark with a maniac, possibly begging for her life right now.

7 began to run, the sound was coming from the workshop. She had to stop it…it was so wrong.

She burst into the entrance and shouted.

"WHAT is going ON in HERE!"

*****************************************************************************

0 ran as far as he could. Finally stopping hours after starting. He knew that if he didn't get as far away as possible he would regret his decision to leave 10 in 9's protection.

His body was burning and shaking. 0 had an unnatural desire to tear out patches of his own fabric.

It was starting to rain, falling to his knees he yelled his anger into the sky.

******************************************************************************

7 couldn't believe her optics, there was 6 safe and sound and right next to 9, 10 was there also safe.

7's weapons clattered to the floor as she raced forward to embrace 10. 7 quickly opened her other arm to pull 6 into the hug as well.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought we would never see you again." 7 released them both. "How did you get away?"

"0 let me go…He told 9 to look after me, then he just left." 10 answered, voice shaking a bit as the amount of energy she used running , helping with 6, then being tickled, began to catch up with her.

9 spoke. "He also told us to move, he doesn't want to be able to find us."

" A good idea since we still have no idea how he got in here to take 6 anyway." 5 agreed, moving a place over to put a hand on 10's shoulder. He saw the weakness and wanted to be ready to catch her if she fainted.

"…move?" 6 asked. The twins held each other. Moving would mean not taking any books with them. 6 worried for his drawings, ink and paper.

7 snorted. "I'll start looking for something suitable in the morning. May take awhile. I haven't seen any good structures nearby."

9 nodded, if possible the place would need books, paper, ink, tools and things for 5 to use and be warm enough for them.

Every stitchpunk had noticed the temperature change and the nights getting longer. The twins had given them a slide show of the seasons.

Fall was coming then winter and with the rain returned 9 was expecting both ice and snow this winter. The twins had shown him a film of both these things. Cold gears didn't work right.

5 was certain if he had the right parts he could make something to keep them warm.

10's optics began to shutter as 5 knew they would. "Time for bed 10." 10 shook her head no weakly but put up little resistance when 5 gave her a push towards the door.

10 waved behind her to signal good night before heading out the door.

9 looked at 3, 4 and 6. "You all should get to bed. We'll be in soon." 3 and 4 scampered out after 10 but 6 stayed a moment long.

His mismatched eye looked questioning. "…move…?" When 9, 7 and 5 didn't respond, he hung his head low and followed 3 and 4 down the hall.

9 sighed "They're going to hate moving."

"Yeah…we finally thought…we were safe…" 5 quietly spoke

7 crossed her arms and sat on the work cot. "We can't stay though, I've been through this place twice and still don't know how 0 got in."

5 fiddled with some odds and ends on a work table. "You know there something I… I wanted to ask 0..the night he told us about 10."

Encouraging optics met his back but 5 felt too shy to turn to his friends. Hearing no voice asking him to stop he continued. " I was wondering…how old do you think 10 was?...I mean before she was 10?"

"No idea…I'm not even really sure about ages in humans." 9 stated.

5 nodded, about to let the conversation drop when 7 spoke up. "…16 years old maybe… I think..""

"How'd you come up with that 7?" 9 asked

"We talk at night sometimes, she doesn't talk, sound, like a child or like the scientist. More like something in between."

"You know what children sounded like 7?" 5 was shocked. He had only ever seen human adult fighting the machines never their children.

She nodded. "Scouting before I found you and the twins, I came across a cluster of human children hiding. They never saw me but I heard them talk and comfort each other…." 7 lowered her voice…"Then the gas came…and they were silent."

The sound of raindrops hitting the roof was all that could be heard for a long time. There had been so much death and destruction and so much of it in the short amount of time the stitchpunk had been alive.

7 finally broke the tension by getting up. "I'm going to bed…"

In three quick steps she was gone. Leaving 9 and 5 alone with their thoughts and the sound of raindrops.

A/N: I have a lot of ideas in my head but I promise to try to keep the story from getting to boring.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In this version 6 and 5 did not died but 1,2,and 8 still did. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 7

7 made her way to the shared bedroom slowly. Listening at every sound. She had to stay on her guard since she still had no idea how 0 had taking 6 without any of them seeing.

Pulling back the thick fabric away from the doorway, 7's optics quickly darted taking a head count.

An old habit even back from her days at the sanctuary under 1's rule.

6 was curled up into a pile of drawing on his bed. 7 recalled once checking to make sure there really was a bed under there. His optics were closed and his rest cycle appeared undisturbed.

Moving to the twins she found them cuddled together also in sleep. Arms and hands intertwined happily.

7 smiled, the twins, when sleeping, looked so much like those glass pictures of winged humans back at the sanctuary.

The key words being, when sleeping. The twins rarely held still, except when reading, while awake.

7 moved her room, well her and 10's room.

Really, it still felt more like her room. It was obvious 10 was doing her best not to be a bother or make 7 feel put out.

7 had cleared a nice area for 10 to place her things but she hadn't used it yet. Her cloak and bag still full of her belongings, lay at the foot of the bed.

10 was snuggled up under the blanket, close to the wooden wall 7's bed leaned against. 7 smiled, 10 refused to take up any more space then she had too.

With great care 7 placed her shield and spear next to the bed before softly sliding in. She doubted 10 would wake up but she didn't want to disturb her.

As 7 pulled a bit of blanket over herself, she felt 10 shift unconsciously towards her warmth. 7 smiled and placed her hand on 10's forehead.

There was just something about 10, maybe it was because she was a complete soul and reminded 7 of 2 with her gentleness, maybe because she had been through so much, maybe because 7 saw in her willingness to protect the twins if need be.

7 didn't know why but somewhere in her soul bit she was happy to no longer be the only girl stitchpunk. 7 partly hoped that 10, being complete, might be able to explain these feelings she had toward 9 and 5.

7 was the fighter, the warrior and the defender of the family, feelings beside those were strange and scary to her.

7 laid down and continued to think. Feelings other then protection or angry were new to her. Yet when she thought of 9 and to some extent 5 she felt a flutter in her chest she could not identify.

It was like the feeling she had for the twins, 6 and 10 but different, more intense somehow.

7 shut her optics and felt 10 cuddle a little closer in her sleep. 7 slowly allowed herself to drift into a rest cycle, listening to the sound of the rain…

The night passed quickly and at the first rays of light 7 awoke. She had a lot to do today before heading out.

It seems all of the family was up early. 10 was already gone from the room.

She could hear 5, tinkering with something in the work shop.

The twins had run off to get an early start on reading, moving wouldn't be so bad if they had read all there was to read here.

6 was busy drawing, he hadn't had a vision in a long time but 7 gave him a quick check before heading down to the first floor.

It was very open and a good place for a morning workout. 7 expected to have the room to herself so it came as a bit of a shock to see 10 waiting for her on some rubble.

10 hadn't seemed to have seen 7 yet, fiddling with her small knife in her hands. 7 was surprised, the bucket lift was not quiet.

"You're up early 10." 7 said giving her a small smile. 10's head jerked up and the knife clattered from her hands.

7 suppressed a laugh "Sorry 10, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't…" 10 lied as she bent to pick up her knife. 7's smiled faded. 10 had something on her mind that much was obvious.

7 didn't want to push…but "Something..on your mind?"

10 continued to look down now at her hands. "Could you…could you teach me to fight?" 10 asked almost at a whisper.

7 shook her head "Fighting's messy business. Violent, brutal…I don't think you would care for it."

10 looked at 7, her optics pleading "Please 7? At least enough to defend myself. I used to rely on 0 for protection but now he's gone…I used to rely on him for a lot of things."

10 shook her head trying to clear the memories away. No time to think on that now.

7 pulled her skull down over her face "Attack me."

"W-what?" 10 asked.

7 sighed, "Attack me." 10 put her knife down. "No, pick that up and come at me."

"But what if I…? 10 started

"You won't, trust me. And don't half heart it, really come at me." 7 said.

10 did as she was told and charged 7. Her knife pointed towards 7's chest.

7 waited until the last second to dodge, tripping 10 and sending her flying. When she stopped rolling, 10 found herself on her side with a spear pointed at her neck.

"Rule one. Don't attack first." 7 lifted her helmet and helped 10 up.

"Rule two, Being able to dodge is just as important as having a weapon." 7 swung the blunt end of her spear at 10 and smiled as 10 jumped back out of the way.

"Just remember those for now and you'll be okay." 7 put and hand on 10's shoulder.

"Thanks 7." 10 smiled.

The sun was starting to get higher, 7 knew she had to set out soon. "I should get going, you'll tell the others I'll be back in about a week?"

"Sure, but you can tell 9 yourself. He's outside…scouting." 10 smiled knowingly and hurried off to the bucket lift.

7 watched her go before heading out the entrance and into the brilliant cool morning. There was 9 waiting and trying very hard to look like he wasn't waiting.

"H-hey 7…heading out already?" 9 called when he saw her approach.

"Yeah…I'll be gone for about a week. Three days out, one to scout, three days back." 7 pulled down her helmet, about to go.

"Wait 7…" She rounded to face 9, "I..well…I…" 9 grabbed 7 and pulled her into a hug. "Just be careful…you mean a lot to me…Us!…You know the family and all…" 9 released his hold on 7 and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

7 smiled and if she could have blushed she would have. "I will be, keep a close watch while I'm gone."

9 nodded as 7 disappeared into the morning.

***********************************************************************************

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" 9 felt like banging his head on the wall. How could he have just blurted that out?

Bad enough he basically just told her how he felt but to hug her like that.

7 who wasn't really into being touched or held. Well unless it was one of the twins and to a lesser extent 6 and 10. 9 never wanted to push her like that.

He hope 7 understood he didn't mean to force that hug on her, or maybe he was worrying too much but these feelings for 7 are so strange…everything felt wrong and right.

Sighing, 9 turned to head back in. He needed to see to getting everyone to pack. It was going to be hard telling them what they could and couldn't take.

The twins, coming into his room last night, had already begged to be allowed to bring one book at least and he couldn't deny 6 his paper and ink.

5 would need, at the very least, his work tools and basic first aid thread and patches. 7 would want to take all of her weapons and that was out of the question depending on how far they would have to go.

And 10…well she didn't have much anyway. 9 hoped that would change at their next home. She deserved to have more, like the rest of them did.

9 shook his head as the bucket lift reached the 2nd floor. Other than one or two light staffs he wouldn't take much else, to make room for the others.

After 7 went to bed last night he had talked to 5 about making some kind or wagon or cart to move everything in.

9 headed to the work shop to ask 5 about the blue print for it.

**********************************************************************************

The pain hit 6 mid stroke. It was so familiar, so haunting. He knew this pain well and what was to follow. Quickly he floundered for a piece of paper.

Clawing and sketching as his world was spinning he drew the source, that was a shock because he actually knew where it was and what it was.

The vision continued swirling and burning into his optics. "…bring back…the source…" The pain was almost unbearable now.

He knew the shape of the being he was drawing he saw what to do, saw the pain so much like his own…if he did it…it had to be done…could it be done?

Once the vision ended 6 crept softly into 9's room where he kept the source by his bed. 6 picked it up gingerly. Yes, he had to do it.

**********************************************************************************

9 found 10 and 5 in the work shop going over the blue print 5 drew last night.

"Are you sure we'll be able to pull it?" 9 heard 10 ask 5.

"We should…though if its heavy will have to take turns…" 5 answered.

9 spoke up "Trust me, it will be…I kind of promised the twins they could bring a book…" 5 gave 9 a look "But just one book, I swear 5."

5 sighed, "I'll need to make a few adjustment for weight." 5 turned back to the blue prints as 9 came over to join 10 watching 5 calculate and draw.

A small tapping at the door got the groups attention.

9 spoke to the form at the door. "Hi 6, what do you have there?"

"T-the source…10…I..I wanted…" At her name 10 came close to 6.

"You wanted what 6?" 10 asked gently.

Tormented mismatched eyes met her gaze. "10…s-sorry…sorry." 6 thrust the talisman into 10's chest and it glowed.

10 screamed….as a green light ripped from her body and through the source, sending a wave of green light through the stitchpunks, the building and outward…for 1 square mile.

The pain burned into 10, the burlap around her chest smoldering. As the source fell from her body and clattered lifeless to the floor once more.

10 collapsed back also, body sparking, joints jerking unnaturally. The scent of burning cloth filled the air.

5 immediately grab a spare cloth to smother the flames licking at her fabric covered chest. 9 stood frozen and took a moment to find his voice. "6? What did you do!?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" 6 screamed as he ran, frightened, from the room.

9 was about to give chase but 5's desperate voice stopped him. "9 help me…please!"

10, still jerking unnaturally, was moved to the work cot. Her optics wide and unblinking. "10! Can you hear me?" 5 called tearing at her clasps to get to the damage.

It was bad, the copper wiring in her chest was melted at the edges and her main gear closest to her stone was cracked.

"9 grab me the spare copper wire." 5 pointed to a area in the corner. 9 was thankful 5 was so well organized he could see the wire right away.

5 took a pair of pliers hanging from above the work cot and began to pull out the melted wires as soon as 9 brought him the spare. It was slow going, as 5 removed then replaced, removed then replaced.

Four replaced wires later, 10 went slack and still. Too still for 5's liking but he had a gear that was about to crack completely in two he needed to get a replacement ready.

"9, Let me know if anything changes." 5 began rummaging through the spare gears hoping he had another close to her fit.

9 gently held 10's hand and stroked it with his fingers. 5 began grinding down a spare gear to get it about the same size.

5 looked at the gear in his hand, it was rough and not perfect but it would do. If the gear in 10's chest cracked fully in two she would die.

"9, I need your help for this, I have to remove the broken gear but it turns another main gear. If it stops 10 stops…" gazed into 9's optics to make sure he understood.

"What can I do?" 9 asked softly.

"I know…this is…uncomfortable but…"5 gestured with his hand. "While I change the gear out, I need you to keep the other gears moving."

9 nodded, though felt very uncomfortable. He would have to reach in turn the gear with his hand.

5 hesitated, before his nibble fingers switched the gears, 9 carefully and rhythmically turning 10's connecting gear to keep her alive.

When it was done 9 back away so 5 could start patching the burned out area on 10's chest right over her stone.

"9?...I..don't have any brown material…do you think 10 would be okay with white?" 5 asked.

5 held up a piece of fabric much like 7's.

9 nodded, wanting to comfort his friend. "Yeah, It's pretty, I don't think she'll mind."

5 began to sew and when it was all done he fell to his knees as 9 came over and rubbed his back. "Is she?"

"I think…I think…she'll be okay." 5 looked at 9.

9 helped 5 up. They were both worn out but "I should go find 6." 9 spoke after he made sure 5 was okay.

5 nodded, as 9 left, he went to look at 10. The white patch contrasted greatly with her brown burlap but he hoped it would be okay.

Huh..it was funny but, the more 5 stared the more the realized the white patch was almost in the shape of a heart. It was kind of cute…in a way. He really hoped 10 wasn't mad at him for it.

*******************************************************************************

7 saw the green light before it hit and sheltered herself in a coffee can. It went right through and kept going. It seemed so familiar and it was coming from the direction of the others.

"So much for scouting…" 7 thought. Running back the way she came, back towards the family. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

*********************************************************************************

0 saw the light and felt it rush through him. Yet he felt no different.

0 looked to the sky. This was bad, or good. He didn't know. But he couldn't stop thinking this light had something to do with 10.

"9, you better be looking after her." 0 grumbled before turning back away.

He could see some tall human statues in the distance and a mostly standing building.

0 hoped it would provide him shelter and enough time to help him get over 10.

*********************************************************************************

Water was the first thing he felt before his optics opened. Then he felt the pain. He was dead…had been dead it made no sense. There was no pain in death.

He tried to move his legs before he realized they were gone.

2 leaned up on his elbows and looked at himself as best he could, he was absolute wrecked but he could not stop the smile that crossed his face.

He was back, and 2 knew of only one appropriate word. "Smashing!"

**********************************************************************************

Overlooking the now black and burned out factory all was still.

And then it wasn't. A small bit of burned and melted metal moved. Slightly at first, then harder.

With a heavy thud the lump was turned over and 8 grunted.

He was awake.

*********************************************************************************

The memorial was usually peaceful, after all this is where the souls of the fallen were set free.

The ground beneath the 1 symbol began to churn, and throb as a metallic hand ripped up through the soil clawing at freedom.

1 had returned…

****************************************************************************

The large red eye glowed once, then became dim and dark again.

Was it also being reborn?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh My Gosh! There back! And another update in like 3 days, go me. Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 8

8 stretched his arms and legs. What had happened?

He was at the other hideout, where the twins and 7 were…then some noise and lights…yes….bright lights, so pretty… It all began to rush back.

He didn't remember the monster sewing him up but, struggling, he saw 1 laying there to be taken but he wasn't?...no…no…7 had been placed on top of him inside that snake creature.

7! Wait, where was she?

"7?...7!" 8 called turning over bits of metal and rock near him.

He knew they weren't close, but they were still family right? He was still the protector…right?

No matter how many times 1 told him to punish 7 for her insolence back at the sanctuary he had never laid a hand on her.

Well, he did once but, the thrashing she gave him made him think twice after that. Part respect and part fear had kept him from acting on 1's, punish her, commands.

Her and the twins. He could never beat them, destroy their belonging at 1's command, sure… but never hit them. They were too small, a slap would have seriously injured them.

His search was in vain as nothing even remotely looked like 7. Come to think of it, hadn't there been a building here?

What had happened?

**********************************************************************************

He was absolutely filthy…and 1 hated it. Clawing and digging his way to the surface had taken its toll.

1 had to rest. Picking out bits of grit and dirt from his body. He loathed the way he looked and felt.

He remembered being dead with 8 and 2. He remembered bringing back the rain, life. That was his curse wasn't it? To remember.

To remember and be afraid. Fear had led him to rule the way he had, and fear had kept the family trapped in the sanctuary.

Fear had made him who he is. He hoped 9 was leading well, he truly had been proud when 9 had freed them.

1 was afraid….afraid he wouldn't find the others…and more afraid, they wouldn't let him rejoin the family.

Not because of his sins or actions against them, no, that had been for there own safety but because…

9 was leader now…

***********************************************************************************

2 was having the most difficult time getting around. Without legs it had been slow going. At least until he found the toy car.

"This is smashing! Hahaha." 2 spoke to himself. He had no idea where he was, as he pushed himself around on the toy car with his hands.

This building was full of books. He sighed, the twins would have love it. He wondered what had happened to them....

He hadn't seen them in the after world.

Come to think of it, hadn't he seen them hiding behind 7 when his soul was released. 2 couldn't be sure but he had more pressing matters to focus on.

Unfortunately, he had yet to find anything to fix himself with. He hoped he would soon. He would be unable to traverse the emptiness like this.

Still he was having fun…

************************************************************************************

0 was glad he found the library, it was quiet and solemn. A very good place to be alone and think.

At least 0 thought he was alone.

Click-click, Click-click. Something was making a very strange noise.

Not like any beast 0 had ever heard before. Slowly, he crept closer to the noise. He listened and heard the strangest thing. A voice calling out in the dark, speaking to no one in particular.

"Smashing…simply wonderful…" 0 knew that voice.

He leaned out from behind a book and saw 2 alive and here, well what was left of him.

"2?" he called cautiously.

At his name the gentle inventor looked up, His optics not as good without his glasses lens. He squinted… "0? My dear boy! Is that you?"

0 hurried to embrace his old friend and mentor. 2 had always been so kind to him and 10.

"Haha, careful lad, I'm not all here." 2's words were kind and loving. Just as 0 remembered.

"2, I'm so happy to see you again." 0 couldn't stop smiling.

"And I you, my dear boy, but tell me 0," 2's spoke his old eyes darting around for movement. "Where is 10? Surely, after all this time you haven't misplaced her."

0 looked down and 2 feared the worse. He placed a gentle hand on 0's arm.

"I'm so sorry 0." 0 looked up at him and saw what 2 feared, written all over his face.

"Oh no 2…10 is safe…I think… I left her in 9's care." 0 said

"Oh Smashing! Smashing! You have met the others then." 2 exclaimed a bright joy filing his old optics.

0 still looked sad and unknowing the situation 2 misinterpreted.

"Now there's no reason to worry. 9 is responsible, a bit over curious, but finishes what he starts. I am sure 10 is safe as can be. Probably worried sick about you."

0 knew the last part would be true. He knew even though he treated her poorly 10 still cared about him. He could only hope the rest was true too.

"Now 0, if you don't mind, I could use some help finding parts." 2 smiled happy, he wasn't alone anymore.

*********************************************************************************

6 curled up under his many drawing on his bed. He was hiding. He was sobbing, He was digging his pointed pen nibs into his arms and letting ink run down.

What had he done? He had ruined everything. He should have ignore the vision, forced it from his mind. He didn't know what was supposed to happen and now 10…10 was dying and it was all his fault.

Her screaming and burning burlap etched into his mind for eternity.

His quivering shook the paper he lay under, like the wind blew the dried dead leaves.

Thump, thump, thump…Someone was coming.

6 held himself tighter, he was going to be punished. He didn't fear being beaten or locked away.

He knew he deserved the worst punishment he could think of, the thing he feared the most…abandonment.

He could think of no crueler punishment that being banished from the family, left behind to remain alone for the rest of his time.

He shivered and closed his optics as someone entered the shared bedroom…maybe they wouldn't find him.

*********************************************************************************

9 hurried down the hall, now that 10 was stable, he had a little artist to find.

9 knew he should be angry, but how could he be? 6, as long as he had know him, had never meant harm to anyone.

"There has to be a reason." 9 mumbled to himself as he entered the shared bedroom.

The rustling of paper on paper immediately alerted him to the striped stitchpunks hiding place.

"6?" 9 called watching the paper stop moving, as the small stitchpunk no doubt held himself still.

"6, I know your under there. Come on out. I want to talk to you…" No movement.

"6, don't make me come get you." 9 said, sounding oddly tired.

The papers rustled slightly…then a bit more. Clutching his last drawing, the one that inspired him to do what he had done, 6 crawled out from under the papers and slowly made his way towards 9.

To terrified to look the leader in his face.

"6?" 9 voice held sadness and a desire to understand but not angry. It gave the little stitchpunk enough courage to shove the drawing into his hands.

"T-the…source…10…I..I.I.." 6 began dry heaving again and collapsed to the floor.

9 took a moment to glance at the drawing, it was indeed the source and it was indeed pressed against 10's chest, obviously causing great pain.

Behind her were for dark shapes, stitchpunks, 9 was sure of it. Two large and two smaller ones…and behind them dark black clouds like a storm, something very familiar and very bad.

6 was still trembling in fear, when he felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder.

"6?" He turned pleading optics to the face of 9. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"…sorry…sorry…" 6 shook his head violently.

9 pulled the smaller stitchpunk into a hug and just held him till the trembling in 6's body stopped.

It had been so long since the last vision, 9 had forgotten how tormented and unstable 6 became.

"6, its okay…I'm not going to punish you but…I wish you had told me you were having a vision instead of acting alone. 10…is hurt, badly…" 9 felt 6 stiffen at this, He rubbed 6's back "But 5 thinks she's going to be okay."

9 pulled the drawing over to 6. "Who is this?" 9 asked pointing to the four stitchpunks in the back.

"…family…Family.." 6 smiled overjoyed 9 did not seem angry with him.

9 smiled but was confused...when 6 has a vision he always talks in riddles, he doesn't even know the answer too.

9 hoped everything would become clear in time…but still, he hated the look of those clouds coming in 6's vision.

************************************************************************************

7 finally made it home. She used the bucket lift quickly and rushed to the work shop.

If anything bad had happened, the answer would be there. Unfortunately she was right.

Her optics landed on 3 and 4 who were cuddling close to an unconscious 10. The smell of burning fabric still hung heavy in the room.

At her arrival 3 and 4 left 10's side and clutched to her hips there optics blinking fearfully. 7 gently placed a hand on each of them before going over to 10.

Ash was still on her body and the new patch confirmed 7's fear. 10 was unnaturally still.

The twins in the mean time had run to the other side of the room to rouse 5 from his light slumber.

"3, 4…what's wrong?" 5 said drowsily. His mind suddenly caught up with his body. "10? Did she move?"

3 and 4 shook their heads no, but pulled on his arms pointing to 7 who stood near 10.

"7!" 5 kicked his legs over the bed and hurried to her. She had taken 10's hand into her own.

When she spoke her voice was strangely soft. "5…what happened?"

And he told her….

***********************************************************************************

9 finally got the sobbing artist soothed and tucked into bed. The events of the day having taking their toll on all involved.

9 left the shared bedroom intent on checking back in with 5 and the twins. 5 had called them and asked if they would watch over 10 while he got some rest.

9 needed some rest himself and soon, but couldn't risk it.

0 could still be lurking about and if he went to sleep, that would only leave the twins…and they couldn't call for help.

His mind was so full he didn't see the body in front of him, until he ran into her.

"Oh….sorry 7….7? Wait your back?" 9 asked.

She nodded quietly, "I saw the green light, thought something might be wrong….how's 6?"

"Sleeping now, thankfully." 9 yawned, and 7 saw the exhaustion in his optics.

"Get some rest 9. I'll keep watch." 7 put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He nodded too tired to argue and made his way back to his room. Yes, sleep would be good right now.

************************************************************************************

It took 0 three days to scavenge enough parts to make 2 a new pair of legs. Another three to actually make and attach said legs.

By the seventh day, 2 was ready for 0 to lead him to the new home. A move 0 was dreading, he had been banished but they would want to see 2.

0 would just have to lead 2 there and then leave him. 0 planned to return here to the library.

He hoped 9 hadn't moved the family yet…if they weren't there he would have to explain everything to 2.

0 didn't want to do that. He didn't want 2 to know what a beast he had become when it came to 10.

He was sure 9 would tell him though, best to just drop him off and leave.

He would like to see 10 again though, even if only from a distance. Just to know she was safe.

********************************************************************************

Slowly… 10 unshuttered her optics. It was dark…where was she? She tried moving…her joints hurt, badly.

Carefully, she tested her body, she wiggled all her fingers and, though in pain, moved her feet.

"Good, nothings broken." 10 thought. "Just really painful."

A blinding light from above, forced 10 to shut her optics once more, opening them again as she became used to the light.

"Ah…still too bright…" 10 spoke, unable to move her hand to shield her optics. A shadow fell over her face.

"10! 10 your awake, thank the creator! We thought you would never wake up." the face of 5 became clear in her optics.

"5? What happened? Why do I hurt all over?" 10 asked.

5's face went from joyful to concerned at her confession of pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"My joints mostly… I can't really move." At this 5 removed the blanket covering 10 and began to massage her arm.

From the shoulder to the hand and back up, paying special attention to the joint areas.

"Oh…Ahhh…" 10 couldn't stop the sounds of shock and discomfort that excepted her mouth.

" Sorry 10, but I promise this will help. 2's joint used to lock up some morning too." 5 smiled and soon 10's painful noises melted into contented sighs and murmurings.

When 5 was satisfied she could move her arm, he continued down the same side to her leg. That way she would be able to sit up so her could reach the other side.

Again 10's discomfort melted into soft sounds and 5 had to repress a chuckle. 10 was cute, there was no denying that.

When she finally could move, 10 sat up dangling her legs over the cot so 5 could repeat the process to her other arm and leg.

5 began on her other leg as he asked "10, do you remember what happened?"

" I was in here with you….and 6…he came in and…" She paused struggling, "I remember pain…a lot of pain."

10 moved her working arm over her chest and for the first time noticed and felt the patch.

She stroked it gently. "After the pain…what happened 5?"

"You went into shock, there was…a lot of damage and some…burned out fabric…I had to replace."

5 seemed to concentrate very hard on her last arm, he didn't look at her face. "I'm sorry if you don't like the patch…I didn't have any brown to match."

"It's fine 5…you always did good patch work." 10 tried to reassure him.

"2's was always better. There try your arm now." 5 backed away watching 10 carefully rotate her arm.

"That's much better, thank you 5." 10 reached for his hand but oddly he drew back. "5?"

"I'm sorry 10, I feel like…you getting hurt was my fault. I've know 6 for so long…I know that look he gets when a vision is in control…I should have seen something was wrong and stopped him before…well that." He gestured to 10's patch.

The quickness with which 10 embraced him was surprising. "It's not your fault 5, I don't doubt I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

10 held 5 close until he seemed to understand.

She wasn't blaming him. That single thought brought 5 back from the depression he had been sinking into for the past seven days.

10 pulled away and looked up at 5 "Is everyone else ok?"

5 smiled "They will be now, 6 has been having fits since you passed out, 9's been checking in three times a day, the twins have barely left your side having been carried to bed by 7 at least four times now."

"Wait 7's home? I thought she went scouting?" 10 asked

"Well when she saw the green light, she rushed back…" 5 continued but 10 interrupted.

"5?" 10's voice soft and needy "What exactly happened?"

He told her….


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh My Gosh! There back! Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 9

8 was confused to say the least. He wandered for awhile trying to find a way across the ravine. Finally finding a single metal rail 8 hurried across.

He would go back to the library, maybe the other were still there. If not he would try the burnt down sanctuary.

8 walked past the bleak landscape trying to find his way. He didn't see the red glow from the BRAIN's eye stare at him.

8 was lucky, it was to damaged to move and chose not to make its presence known.

BRAIN let 8 walk on…

****************************************************************************

When he awoke for the second time, BRAIN was not happy. BRAIN had wanted to silence the world and instead had been silenced himself, not by a bomb or weapon but a toy.

A creature so small and insignificant it was no wonder why BRAIN had missed them, and been taken offline.

A mistake, that would not occur again. Slowly the BRAIN let his consciousness sink. Checking the mind of any of his creations still active after the fall of his silent empire.

Scanning revealed 3 of his beasts still awake, and the memories of one since destroyed. BRAIN played back the memories.

He saw the chase of one of his precious beasts and inwardly smiled. He knew this white doll with the red patched back. The warrior…BRAIN chuckled.

Although BRAIN knew the ending, seeing as how this beast was offline, he nevertheless enjoyed watching his beast pin the white doll helpless, the look of shock and surprise on the toy's face pleased him deeply.

But the beast then looked away, searching, BRAIN found himself fascinated at the small toy the beast's gaze found.

This was not one he knew. This toy had a strange glow in the chest, something….familiar.

BRAIN calculated his damaged and remotely summoned the remain 2 spider bots to come fix him. The walker, though online, was unable to move.

The spider bots were far and would take days to reach him…so when the large toy walked by, the BRAIN played dead.

Revenge could wait…

************************************************************************************

1 didn't know where to go. He doubted 9 would have let the family remain at the library but it was shelter and perhaps he could find some comfort in books.

The one thing 1 didn't expect was to hear 2's warm voice greeting him.

"1! I can't believe your back as well." 2 rushed over to embrace 1. For just a brief moment 1 let his guard down, enjoying the welcome.

" 2,…it's good to see you back as well…where are the others?" 1 asked as 0 moved into view.

"0?!" 1's mouth hung open as he stared. 0 looked terrible compared to the last time any of them had seen him or 10.

0 did not give 1 a greeting like he had 2. He remembered 1 very well, being created around the same time as 2.

But he was honest when he spoke "It's good to see you again 1."

1 face folded into a frown, though he spoke as if he felt nothing. " You as well 0, Where is 10?"

1 watched with interest as 0 flinched slightly. So perhaps this protector had fail?

Weakness was something 1 knew well, weakness was something he could exploit.

"Oh 1, she's safe with 9 and the others, we were just about to head out now. I can't wait to see everyone again haha. This is just smashing!" 2 couldn't contain his joy.

Usually 2's happiness was infectious but not to the two beings in the room with him. 0 and 1 had locked optics, only for a moment but the intent of each had been clear.

And 1 felt a little proud when it was 0 who looked away first…

So with pride in his voice 1 spoke "I believe we should wait a day. If I found my way here I have no doubt 8 will return as well. This being the last place we all were together."

"We have waited long enough." 0 said roughly. Surprising 2.

"Now 0, another day won't hurt, and if 8 is out there he probably would head back here." 2 spoke gently and 1 smiled, he had gotten his way.

1 didn't want to face the rest of the family without 8. 8 was invaluable to 1.

2 had his own reason for waiting.

8, though strong, was not clever. If someone was not here 8 would remain alone. He would not keep seeking the others in the emptiness.

0 sighed, having lost the argument, he nodded at the decision and moved slightly away. He couldn't stand 1 right now…

**********************************************************************************

9 sat alone at the lookout perched delicately on the windowsill leaning his back on the frame.

It was a pretty cold night. He shivered a bit rubbing his arms to warm up.

7 had gone to bed about three hours ago leaving him on watch till morning. He should have brought a blanket.

A gentle voice drew him from his thoughts. "Want some company?"

9 spun around. "10!" he shouted.

"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone." 10 put a finger to her lips, but she smiled as she climbed up to join him.

"Here, 5 thought you might be cold." 10 handed 9 a thick scrap of wool fabric to wrap around himself.

"Thanks…are you okay? We were all really worried." 9 asked warily, as he wrapped himself up.

"5 seems to think I'll live. I told him to go back to sleep after he told me you were up. I thought I would keep you company."

"Shouldn't you be resting though?" 9 asked

Her laughter surprised him. "I've been sleeping for seven days, 9. I think I need to be up for awhile."

He chuckled. "Good point." 9 tried to be light but something in 10's tone of voice told him something was wrong. 9 looked at her and noticed when she shivered.

"Here," he said, moving a bit of fabric so 10 could share the warmth. As 10 joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder, something clicked in 9's mind.

He still didn't know what was wrong but he knew, from somewhere deep inside, that she needed to be held, so he did.

He soothed her and kept her warm on the window ledge, underneath the stars.

Like a big brother would do for a little sister.

She'd tell him….whenever she was ready, 9 knew she would tell him what was wrong.

He didn't have to wait too long.

"9?" 10 asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did 5 ever tell you about…the other me? I told him about it right here."

"Yeah…yeah he did…hope that's okay?" 9 glanced down but 10 wasn't looking at him. She seemed focus on the stars.

"Ever since I woke up, I can't feel…the other me. When I try, I get really dizzy, like I'm spinning. I'm scared and… I feel lost." 10 cuddled a bit closer and 9 took the cue to tighten his hold on her.

"10, you're not alone, you don't have to be scared. As for feeling lost, don't worry, you're here, safe and loved. We'll figure it out together because that's what families do." 9 hoped this made sense.

"Thanks 9." 10 gave him a smile but she still seemed sad.

9 had an idea. "Hey 10, want to learn the constellations?"

They spent the rest of the night looking and naming stars and by the first light of day, 10 didn't feel so sad anymore.

********************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. A Huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far. Reviews keep the publishing momentum up, otherwise this story would just play out in my head.

Action, Thrills and Suspense coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh My Gosh! There back! Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 10

8 got lost many times before finally finding the library. As he walked among the naked statues of human females, he sighed.

He hoped he found someone soon.

He didn't like being alone, he needed to be told what to do.

He couldn't function on his own, 8 knew that.

Well, that's what 1 always said anyway.

It was one of the reasons he always stayed so close to 1, obeying him without question.

*******************************************************************************

"0?" 2 poked his head into the room. "Are you alright me dear boy? You've been distant ever since 1 arrived."

0 sat in a dark corner, sharpening his blade. He didn't look up as the gentle inventor came over, sitting beside him.

2 placed a caring hand on his arm.

"0, if something wrong…you know I'm always here." 2 patted 0's arm gently.

0 sighed, there it was. He had been dreading this moment.

2 had a unique ability to see when something was wrong.

He sighed deeply, 2 gave everyone such…fatherly love. He was having trouble not breaking down and admitting everything.

Shaking his head he did his best to change the subject. "What's 8 like?"

2 gave him a look, he knew 0 was avoiding the question but… "Well my boy…he's a lot like you."

0 said nothing so 2 continued. "After all, 8 was based off of your own blueprint."

0's head snapped up and he looked at the inventor.

2, satisfied that 0 was now listening, continued. "8 was based off of you and 7 off of 10."

"W-what?" 0 felt numbed at this information.

2 chuckled lightly, but lovingly. "Oh yes, when you and your creator failed to return. Our creator, the scientist, saw how much we missed you. So he created 7, basing her speed and agility on what he remembered about 10. I helped." 2 smiled as warm as the sun.

A father proud of his "daughter."

"7 was a smashing success, much bolder then 10, but that didn't make her any less of a success. Next came 8 modeled after you 0, though unfortunately, 8 got all of your brawn but very little brain." 2 patted 0's arm again.

Silence gently filled the room again, but this time it was not as uncomfortable.

2's kind voice broke the silence. "Tell me 0…how is 10 doing? I know it must not be easy for her…being complete and all."

If 0's jaw could have, it would have hit the ground. "Y-you know!???"

2 laughter fill the room, "Of course dear boy, and I am sure 1 could put it together if need be. Although the first time you and I met was the first and last time I would meet Tara Lynn, when 10 came along around the births of 3 and 4. Well, it was obvious."

2 grew quiet and serious, "Though I must admit, such a process must have been…terrible."

0 nodded, "It was, thankfully she doesn't remember it. Or anything about being human. That life is dead."

2 nodded stoically, perhaps this had been what was upsetting 0.

10 was his ward and being away for so long, well it must be hard.

"Does she ever dance anymore? It made our creator smile so much." 2 reminisced fondly.

0 shook his head. "No…it's been so long, I doubt she remembers how."

0 and 2 reminisced for awhile of happier times, neither of them saw the figure at the door, listening in the shadows.

************************************************************************************

3 and 4 were up at first light, heading to the workshop. The ran down the hall, feet clattering all the way.

The noise they made for being mute twins, more often than not, could wake everyone else up.

Rushing into the work shop 4 was stopped short by 3's outstretched arm. He flickered angrily at his brother till he saw why he had stopped.

10 was not there.

The only other form in the room was 5, still sleeping soundly in his bed.

Rushing over 3 and 4 roughly grabbed 5's shoulders and began to shake until…

"Ghaaaa! What? What's going on!?" 3 and 4 pulled on his arms pointing to where 10 used to be.

"Hmmm…10? She woke up last night. I sent her to the lookout with 9 to keep watch…I think.." 5 didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as 3 and 4 ran out the way they came.

"…okay then…" 5 rolled back over into bed. He intended on getting a few more hours. It was still very early.

The twins clattered down the hall blinking happily to each other. 10 was safe and well and they would get to catalog her again.

So far it was a very good morning.

They clattered into the lookout, searching and flashing but 10 was not there.

Running back they slid across the floor and into the work shop. They shook 5 awake again.

"What? What now?" 5 asked rubbing at his optic. 3 and 4 flashed and clicked shaking their heads, 10 was not there.

5 stroked his leather patch, he really wanted more sleep. "Well if she's not there or in the bedroom did you try the library?

With a quick flash the twins were off again. Signing, 5 started to get up for the day, sleep alluding him now.

***********************************************************************************

The first time the twins clattered by 7 rolled over. The second time, she pulled a pillow over her head.

The third time, her optics cracked open…"I'm going to kill them." 7 mumbled pulling herself from the warm bed.

She made it to the shared bedroom doorway just in time to see the hoods of the twins disappearing around the corner.

7 glanced back, 6 was still sound asleep and she was sure 9 would be too. Stepping out into the hall 5 walked up.

"They wake you too 7?" 5 smiled.

7 just glared "Were going to have set some ground rules about when others are sleeping!" She shouted the last part seeing as how 3 and 4 had come back, apparently to tell 5 they had found whatever they were seeking.

At her loud voice and grouchy face they jumped back and clutched each other.

5 spoke placing his hand on 7's shoulder. "I don't think the twins meant any harm."

"Well they should be a little more considerate of everyone else, making such a ratchet." 7 was tried and it came through as anger.

3 and 4 quickly blink to each other, there guardian never spoke to them like that, well once before but they had gone outside alone and nearly died when a cat beast attacked them.

7 saw the fear in there blinking optics. "Wait guys, I didn't mean…" As she took a step forward 3 and 4 fled, back towards the library.

After a moment, 7 gave chase. "7, wait for me." 5 called running as well.

The library was large and beautiful, the twins had brought down and rearranged many books on the floor, making a maze of literature with many hiding places.

She sighed, the twins could be hiding anywhere.

"Where should we look?..."5 asked catching up. He was out of breath. "Shhhh…listen." 7 said, motioning for 5 to listen.

In the distance soft words could be heard and the occasional flicker of light. 7 got defensive "Someone's here with the twins."

5 chuckled lightly "Well..yes…they came to find 10." She gave him an explain that look.

"She woke up last night, guess she didn't feel like going back to bed." 5 and 7 began walking towards the sounds.

The words became clearer as they got closer.

"Shhhh, It's okay I'm here…What scared you two so badly?" A click, followed by a projection of 7.

"7?...I don't understand." 10 cuddled them close and they clung to her like a lifeline.

7 and 5 came into view and as they came close, 3 and 4 ducked behind 10 still clutching at her waist.

10 smiled at 7 and 5. "Any ideas? 3 and 4 won't let go." At that the twins tightened there hold.

"Ow, guys that hurts." 10 kept her voice as steady as she could. And did not try to pull away from the twins. They were scared and needed to cling, to feel safe.

10 would always let them despite any…discomfort, and they knew it.

7 got on her knees and open her arms to them. "3, 4, I'm very sorry I yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

10 felt them release as they dashed from her into 7's arms. 7 pulled them close, cooing and rocking slightly, once they had settled 7 opened her arms again. "You too 10."

10 hesitated only a moment before she found herself between 4 and 3 cuddled and loved. The cooing noises 7 made remind her of something so far off and distant, like a happy dream.

And for a brief moment, her other self…glowed.

********************************************************************************

1 scowled in the dark listening. Well, well ,well…wasn't that interesting about 10. He would have to keep this to himself for now but it could be a bargaining chip in the future if need be.

1 turned and slowly walked away to the main entrance. He was sure 8 would find his way there soon.

Then they would all return to the family. 1 frowned deeper, that meeting could either go very good or very bad.

Moving out the door onto the stone steps 1 sat looking into the blue sky. The air was turning crisp and cool.

Seemly purified somehow. 1 enjoyed it. So much so he didn't see the approach of another, until his name was yelled "1!"

*************************************************************************************

8 couldn't believe his optics, there in the setting sunlight was 1, as if he was waiting for him.

"1! 1!" He shouted dashing forward to embrace the older stitchpunk.

" 8, 8 put me down before you crush something." 1 scowled and 8 obeyed.

"It is very good to see you 8." 1 smiled slightly and 8 grinned the biggest he ever had. "I found your magnet, its inside. And I want you to come meet someone."

1 turned to re enter the library and happily 8 followed, glad to be home…

************************************************************************************

6 cracked his mismatched optics open. He sighed deeply, dragging himself from his bed of paper. Another day filled with nothing but guilt and self hatred.

He dipped his sharp pen nibbles into the ink and lay on his belly drawing nothing in particular.

He had been unfocused for a week now and he was so unhappy, his drawing were so… disjointed.

The loud clattering of happy feet told him 3 and 4 were coming. Seeing 6 was awake, the clicked and flashed at him, pulling on his arms.

"..let go.." 6 pulled back refusing to be moved. After a quick conversation the twins left.

Alone and in silence again 6 curled up into a ball on his side. He could feel another fit coming, like a dark black hole swallowing him up. More footsteps and someone touched his shoulder.

"6? Are you okay?" 6 shook his head, no it couldn't be, she was dead, he had killed her.

"…go away…your dead..." 6 pushed at the dream vision of 10 and found her surprisingly firm.

"I most certainly am not." 10 laughed lightly, "Thanks to 5 anyway."

6 gathered his remaining courage to look up, there was 10, sporting a new patch but otherwise looking whole.

"…10?" he whispered and at her gentle nod, launched himself into her arms knocking her back.

"S-sorry…so sorry, sorry.. sorry… sorry!" He sobbed in her arms.

"Shhhh! I'm not mad…hush 6…9 showed me the drawing…it's okay…" 10 found herself cooing and rocking like 7 had, putting the tormented artists mind at ease.

He stopped shaking and looked at her, hope in his optics. "…Not mad?"

She smiled brightly. "No, not mad."

3 and 4 pounced on 10 as well joining the hug. "Ah hahaha you two are so cute!"

A voice from the other side of the room made everyone look "Be gentle." 9 smiled at the group piled on the floor.

10 smiled at 9 "Looks like someone could use a good morning hug." At her words 3 and 4 were off rushing towards 9.

He held up his hands defensively. "Wait wait…3, 4!" Too late 9 found himself on his butt, getting the dreaded deadly double cuddle hug.

10 and 6 laughed at his predicament.

10 reached up a bit and messed with 6's yarn hair. Despite 10 being more…mature, 6 was till taller by about half an inch. Wouldn't know by looking though, the little artist was hunched over so much even when standing.

As the twins pulled back 9 smiled, this felt right again. Everyone safe and happy…but 9 feared the happiness would not last forever…..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh My Gosh! There back! Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 11

The morning was crisp, cool and bright, a perfect morning for a journey 2 reflected. He had pack a few meager supplies and was waiting for 0 to lead them home.

Home…absolutely smashing!

"What is taking 0 so long? We should have already started out." 1 grumbled.

8 grunted agreement.

"Now be patient 1, I am sure 0 will be along…there he is." 0 walked into the courtyard. "All set dear boy?"

"Yeah, let's head out." 0 refused to look at 2.

1 mumbled something unkind under his breath but followed behind 0 anyway.

0 shook his head, even with rest breaks they would be there by late afternoon. He hoped deeply that in all the confusion he would be able to sneak off again before 2 found out about…his treatment of 10.

He couldn't stand to see the disappointment in 2's optics, he knew 2 would feel disappointed in him.

*************************************************************************************

"Heading out 7?" 5 asked as she passed by, carrying full emptiness gear.

"Still have to find a new home, be back in a week." She smiled "Try to keep everyone out of trouble while I'm gone."

5 nodded. "You be careful too."

7 nodded and was gone.

***********************************************************************************

The day had been wonderfully peaceful. 10 was reading through a copy of Arabian Nights with 3 and 4, and the twins were kindly reading slow enough that 10 could keep up.

6 couldn't stop humming and drawing all day. Playing in his own little world. But he stayed near 10.

9 and 5 worked on building the wagon to move everything as soon as 7 found a safe place.

So no one was at the lookout when four stitchpunks appeared on the horizon.

*********************************************************************************

1 complained the entire trip. 0 was so happy when the fountain came into view. He was so close to never having to deal with 1 again.

And this 8 was defiantly no genius.

It made 0 slightly nervous, 1 had always been controlling and the way 8 obeyed him, 0 pondered how the family has been treated under 1's rule.

1 now had the strength to back up his…issues.

0 hunched his shoulders over. If 1 wanted to take over the family, he doubted anyone would be able to disagree with him. Perhaps 7 would be a match against 8 but…she wouldn't take it to the finally.

She had restrain, 0 doubted 8 had such a thing.

Was he putting 10 and the others in danger by bringing them here?

*************************************************************************************

2 noticed everything. 0's behavior was becoming stranger and stranger the closer they got.

Something's still wrong, 2 thought as he hurried to keep up with the others. His new legs worked but there were still a few problems, he knew he would need 5 to help him fix them.

The four entered the building and 0 grew silent. He looked at the bucket lift on the ground. Someone must be out, probably 7.

"They're upstairs." 0 said gruffly.

"Complete nonsense, haven't seen a sign or heard a sound. This might be some sort of trap." 1 huffed.

"1 be reasonable, we've know 0 for forever. What would a trap accomplish?" 2 reasoned but 1 just waved him off.

"8 take the bucket to the next level and scout, bring back anything you find interesting." 1 ordered and 8 obeyed. He entered the lift and started to crank.

**********************************************************************************

10 was on her way down the hall when she heard the bucket coming up. She had left the twins so they could read at a pace they liked and was on her way to the work shop, when the sound caused her to change directions.

Thinking 7 must be back early, she hurried to meet the bucket. The large form that stepped out was not 7.

"0…?" 10 questioned before the stranger came out into the light. She did not know this stitchpunk, this brutally large stitchpunk.

She screamed….

The seconds tick by like minutes, someone must have heard her scream. 10 was sure of it.

8 cocked his head and stared at this new little stitchpunk in front of him. He was barely bigger than the twins, come to think of it, he looked funny. 8 spoke on the obvious. "You're funny looking."

Of all the things 10 expected to hear that was not one of them.

"W-what?" She couldn't find words.

8 grunted. "Sound funny too." Oh well, he thought, this counted as something interesting. He should take this little male stitchpunk to 1.

"Come with me…" 8 reached for this 10 numbered punk but he pulled back.

10's mind screamed at her. Run! Get away! Why isn't anyone here yet to help her?

Too many thoughts… to fast…to scared…

8 watch him pull back. "Wasn't a…request."

10 felt frozen, she turned to run but the unknown stitchpunk was just as quick as 0.

10 felt herself caught up and slung over his shoulder.

She screamed again.

8 grunted and squeezed her tight. "Ain't gonna hurt you…just take you to meet someone…"

8 stepped onto the bucket lift. 10 still over his shoulder when 9 and 5 came into view.

"Help! Please help me!" 10 reached for them but the bucket dropped out of sight.

********************************************************************************

"Think this will work 5?" 9 asked, holding up the re-done blue prints. They had been at it almost all day.

"I hope so 9. We can't expect the twins to pull it, or 6." He chuckled " I know 10, she will want to help pull it but better not, don't want her over exert herself."

9 smiled. "Yeah, having her pass out in the emptiness, not good."

"Plus it's one more thing we would have to carry…not that I mind or anything…" 5 grew sheepish, fiddling with his fingers.

"5?" 9 started to ask what was on his friend's mind but a terrified scream stopped him.

"…10…" Rushing 5 grabbed his crossbow and 9 grabbed at his light staff in the corner.

They ran towards the sound and caught a glimpse of 10 being taken down the bucket lift.

"Help! Please help me!" 10 reached for them but the bucket dropped out of sight.

"No 0 he took her! What do we do? " 5 yelled.

9 shook his head, "We can't do anything till the bucket reaches the bottom. Then we can crank it back up and go down. I only hope were not too late."

**********************************************************************************

The twins and 6 heard the screaming. At the sound 3 and 4 hid. 6 looked up from his drawing unsure of what to do. There was no signs of danger, no footsteps to indicate someone was coming.

A second scream had him on his feet and moving cautiously towards the door and down the hall. 3 and 4 stayed a few feet behind him but still somehow on his heels.

6 whimpered slightly. That was 10, he was sure of it.

He had to figure out what was going on. He didn't want to lose her again.

************************************************************************************

Her scream reached the first floor and 1, 2 and 0 looked up.

"What is that idiot doing?" 1 grumbled.

"That's 10!" 0 yelled turning on 1. "He better not be hurting her."

1 waved him off and 0's tempered flared. If not for the gentle inventor stepping between the two, 1 might have lost his head.

As the bucket hit the ground the sound of metal striking concrete, produced a little shriek from 10. 8 had yet to put her down.

He smiled, walking over to 1. "Found something." And promptly drop 10 to the ground at 1's feet.

"Ow! Gentle not in your vocabulary?" 10 spoke rubbing her back side before looking up…right into the face of 1.

For a moment they just stared.

"…1?" 10 questioned softly…how could this be? 9 said the others had passed on.

"10 my dear, so good to see you." 1 reached down to stroke her cheek and hair. Its seemed perverse somehow.

8 giggled, "He talks funny, 1"

"He?" 10 looked shocked, she had never been mistake for male before.

2 chuckled. "That's because 10 is a she 8." At his voice, 10 finally looked past 1.

"Ohhhh….like 7?" 8 asked.

"Yes my dear fellow, like 7." 2 came over and reached down to help 10 up.

"2? Is it really you?" 10 questioned the shape before her, giving him a gently poke in the chest.

"Haha, yes its really me. Smashing isn't it?…I.." 2 didn't get a chance to finish as 10 embraced the gentle inventor with all her might.

He held her tight and sighed deeply…it was indeed smashing to be home.

After a moment she pulled away and spoke. "I've missed you so much."

2 continued to hold her arms gently. "And I you my dear." His smile so loving.

2 gave 10 a glance over before speaking again. "10?, is this patch new? It doesn't seem old at all…"

0, who until this point had been trying to slip away into the shadows, looked over.

"10?" he called quietly. 10 visibly tensed, noticing 0, but did not move at he came to her.

He crouched down in front of her, doing his best to not frighten her. There was a new patch alright, as bright and clean as these fall days.

0 voice, soft and lifting as not to frighten, asked. "10 what happened? I guard you for 4 years without losing a patch of fabric…now this?" Oddly he didn't seem angry, only concern bled into his voice.

He had been wrong, leaving her with 9 was a mistake. She had gotten hurt.

No one saw the bucket lift go back up but as it began to come down 8 grunted and took notice. He nudged 1 slightly. Seeing as how the ex leader was very interested in the scene before him.

5 wished he had made the bucket lift faster on the way down. 0 was probably passed the fountain by now headed in who know what direction with 10. She was helpless against 0's strength and probably scared.

What 5 didn't expect to see were ghosts….

But there they were. Three seemingly very real ghosts. 9 was still as well, the shock of what they were seeing had frozen them to the spot.

5 couldn't move, until the ghost form of 2 smiled at him. He lost it.

"2!" He cried dashing over to embrace him.

2 returned the hug "Haha 5, my dear boy. I've missed you."

9 walked towards 1 and 8. "1? Is it really you? 8?"

"Yes 9, seems were back." 1 smiled weakly, unsure of his role yet.

"But…how?" 9's mind answered his question almost at once. The draw….6's vision…the four returning stitchpunks in the back round.

The green light, the pain 10 went through…Wait 10!? 9 glanced for her and seeing her close to 0 shouted.

"10 get away from him!" 9 ran over and grabbed her by the arm, tugging her away violently.

"Ow! 9 stop! Your hurting me!" 10 squealed. At that 9 released, looking guilty.

At her squealing 0 stood but he did not approach, since 9 released her.

But he spoke. "9, I asked you to look after her." 0 motioned to the patch covering 10.

9 defiantly moved in front of 10, blocking her from 0's view. He pointed his light staff in front, towards 0, threateningly.

"You shouldn't have come back 0. Why did you take 10 from upstairs!?" At this, 9 felt a gentle tug on his back fabric. He turned his head slightly to look at 10.

"8 took me…not 0." She whispered.

2 and 5 watched the exchange with interest. "5? What's happening? Why can't 10 be near 0?" 2 asked. 5 looked away and mumbled softly.

When 5 didn't look up at 2, he intervened. "Now 9, 0 please…I am sure what ever happened to 10 was an accident." 2 tried to be peaceful but neither 9 or 0 would look at him. 10 started to move away but 9 grabbed her, keeping her behind him.

"Stay 10." He demanded softly.

"9 stop it…just stop. You too 0." 9 and 0 locked eyes once more before both relaxed.

2 wanted to continue speaking but…"Now what is this all about!" 1 decided to make his presence known.

"…I won't talk about it, not in front of 10." 0 nodded towards the small form still protected behind 9.

9 addressed her. "Go upstairs 10."

"No, I will not just go upstairs 10. Not if you're going to send 0 away again. I know what he did was bad and wrong but…I.. I was talking to the twins about addiction…they've read about it before and sending him away is not the right thing to do to help…he's still family." 10 pouted.

"Family? He hurt you… he hurt 6." 5 spoke now.

At those words 0 lowered his head.

"But he let me go, He let me stay. There must be some good in that!" 10 shot back.

9 lowered his light staff to the floor and put both hands on 10 shoulders. He spoke gently but very firmly. "Go upstairs 10."

She nodded accepting his command but, pleadingly, she looked at 9.

"At least let me say good bye this time? Please 9?"

9 glanced at 5, then to 0. He didn't look wild or out of control. "Ok." 9 replied.

As 9 removed his hands 10 rushed to 0 intent on hugging him goodbye. He held his hand up for her to stop. "0?" She questioned still arm length from him.

He fell hard to his knees in front of her. He wouldn't look at her. "10…I don't expect you to forgive me but…" He stopped speaking the moment small hands and arms wrapped around him. He finally looked up. She was hugging him, her chin resting lightly on his shoulder.

"I forgive you 0." 10 spoke and he melted at that sentence. He smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Completing the hug. It only lasted a moment though.

0 released her.

He stood and spoke. "Go upstairs now 10." She reluctantly nodded and walked past everyone without making eye contact.

She didn't see 5 briefly reach for her, to comfort. But 1 saw, logging every action to be used at another time.

All was silent as the group waited until the bucket reached the top, to begin conversing….


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 12

"Ugh! It's not fair!" 10 yelled stomping her foot. Everyone always treating her like a child. She was fuming so much she didn't see 6 or 3 or 4.

She blew right past them and down the hall towards her room. She felt like screaming.

6 glanced at the bucket, then back towards 10. He chose to follow her retreating form. The twins looked over the side and flashed seeing many stitchpunks below them.

5, however, saw them and shouted. "Stay up there you two."

He knew they would pout as he saw them turn away but they would go comfort 10.

Sighing, he returned his attention to the scene before him.

"Well? I'm waiting." 1 said haughtily.

"I don't answer to you 1." 0 growled. Couldn't he just leave… In fact why couldn't he?

No, 10 had been hurt. He couldn't abandon her now.

"I…would like an answer." 2 started. "10 tensed the moment she saw you 0, and 9 you were…quite protective. "

It was now or never. 0 knew he had to admit his sin, or 9 would.

Looking away he spoke, "I hurt her…a lot and often." His tone indicating something dark…forbidden.

It took 2 a moment to understand the tone behind those words.

"0…? Do you mean you violated her?" 2 asked softly, fearful of the answer.

"2, I never meant to…I was addicted to feeling her… soul…9 found out…banished me. But I ran into you and the others and you wanted to come…home." 0 was trying very hard to control his emotions, breaking down was embarrassing enough but in front of 1? The harshest of them all? Never.

9 continued from there. "Then you took 6, tortured him and demanded 10 for his safe return."

2 gasped and 1 seemed shocked as well though the look was fleeting on his face. 8 seemed distracted, like he didn't understand.

"V-violated?" 8 asked, uncertain of the word, trying to keep up with the conversation.

1 gave him a steely glance and the large stitchpunk was immediately silenced.

"But I brought him back and I left 10 in your care. I never meant to return but now I am glad I did. She got hurt 9. I can't leave her in your neglectful care. I'm taking her with me." 0 was firm.

"You..you can't…she's happy here." 5 started. 2 gently put his hand on 5's arm.

9 was silent, thinking.

"She got hurt bringing the others back…" 9 whispered but everyone heard. He continued. "6 had a vision and acted on it. He placed the talisman over her chest, and it reactivated."

"The green light?" 0 questioned.

9 nodded.

"She went into shock after it happened and some of her burlap burned out, hence the patch."

"Absolute poppycock! What nonsense…" 1 started but then stopped. Was it such nonsense? They were back from the afterlife. If what 9 said was true 10 had now become very valuable to 1.

5 whispered into 2's audio receptor and the inventors eyes went wide. Shock written all over his face as the details of all that had happened between their meeting and the banishment.

"Were you really addicted 0? You didn't just act out of angry or for the pleasure of hurting others?" 2 asked, remembering how 8 seemly enjoyed beating on 6 and 5.

" No! no but…yes, I was… addicted but I seem to be getting some control back."

Silence again filled the room.

"9, I have a humble request…Please let 0 stay. I think with some time and counseling he could be okay again." 2 smiled at 9.

Every being in the room grew still. 9 was thinking hard and 2 hoped he would make the right choice.

He knew about addictions as well, the scientist had many books and he read almost as many as the twins had.

Sending someone with an addiction out to freeze in the emptiness was not something 2 wanted to let happen.

9 thought and pondered, the silence was deafening.

6 had seen everything, 9 was sure, and was happy about the family returning. He doubted the little striped punk would be upset with the return of 0.

That only left 10 to consider. She seemed like she missed 0, to a point. But what if he hurt her again…there would have to be rules.

9 sighed… and it was a request from 2, he still felt guilty about his mistake causing 2's death.

After about five minutes, with 1 sighing and tapping his foot the whole time, 9 spoke. "There would have to be some rules."

0 looked at 9 in disbelief. Was 9 really going to let him stay? Could he really be part of the family again?

2 smiled "I am sure 0 would agree to some rules. Wouldn't you 0?"

He nodded quietly.

"Rule one, you must never be alone with 10…or the twins or 6." 9 added, before continuing.

"Rule two, If 10 or anyone else feel threatened by you, your gone." 0 nodded in agreement again.

That was all 9 could think of at the moment, but he added "This is a trial basis 0. Don't make me regret letting you back in."

"You won't." 0 assured. 9 turned to head up stairs and everyone followed. Though they would have to make two trips since the bucket couldn't hold all of them at once.

5, 1 and 8 on the first trip followed by 2, 9 and 0.

Once everyone was on the second floor the question of where everyone would be staying for the night became apparent. The sun had long been set and the temperate was dropping.

5 offered his bed in the work shop to 2 right away. In fact for being shy, 5 was talking up a storm to the old inventor, until 1 shot him a glare.

"Where do the others sleep? I would prefer to get some rest soon. " 1 asked, he hated being cold and though he denied it, he was tired from the journey.

"Of course 1…there in the shared bedroom…down the hall.." 9 was about to lead him, but 1 had already turned defiantly with 8 on his heels.

***********************************************************************************

10 was dry heaving on the bed, she shared with 7, while 3 and 4 cuddled her, rubbing her back to still the sobs. Every few moments the twins would flash to each other.

They wanted to know what was wrong, but 10 hadn't calmed down enough to talk to them and they hadn't seen anything since 5 told them to stay put.

6 fidgeted nervously at the door. He had never been in 7's room before and didn't seem to be willing to break that habit.

10 was a torrent of emotions, it was all too much. Much too much for her small stitchpunk frame to handle.

Mid sob 10 went still and quiet. 3 and 4 flashed frantically turning her over. 10's face was calm and her optics closed. She had passed out, that's all.

As the twins tucked 10 in, 6 whimpered from the door. "S-someone's coming."

The twins had cataloged 6 many times and that tone told them to be wary. Whoever was coming was not 9, 7 or 5.

Moments later heavy footsteps could be heard.

3 and 4 clutched each other while 6 continued to whimper at the door. He glanced at 10 but since she was…sleeping, she couldn't hide or defend herself.

The trio watched as the cloth was pushed back and 1 entered the room.

Scowling, he took inventory of the scene in front of him. Small, disgustingly inky, paper covered bed. Another bed a bit larger but much too short for his height.

His harsh optics finally came to rest on the frightened trio.

"…1…?" 6 spoke uncertain. Vision or not this was very…strange.

"So here where you three have been hiding, I assume 10 is with you." 6 pointed into the room he was currently blocking the doorway of.

1 approached and as he did 8 also entered the room. He grunted and 6 jumped out of the way so the ex-leader could enter 7's room.

3 and 4 were still to shocked to catalog, as 1 inspected the room before inspecting them and 10.

This room was nicer and more private, but 10 seemed unconscious and the large number of weapons would indicate this large room was not only hers.

1 tapped his finger to his chin. This would not do. It would be too complicated to take 7's room as well as move 10. It could also cause some backlash against him.

As he turned to leave 3 and 4 went into action cataloging and flashing him. Clicking happily until…

"Stop that right now." 1 pushed them away and mumbled "little pests." As he walk towards 9 room.

The twins held each other for comfort. 1 hadn't changed.

1 disliked the cloth door but size wise everything else was satisfactory. Yes, he would take this room for at least the night.

"8!" he called, giving 8 a moment to gentle remove the twins from himself. 1 hurried into the room with 8 at his heels.

8 paused a moment, looking back and for the first time, ever he smiled at them.

6 and the twins only stared at 8's form as it disappeared behind the cloth. 9, 5 and 0 soon entered.

"Where did 1 go?" 9 asked. 3, 4 and 6 could only point at his room. "Guess I'm not sleeping there tonight."

5 playfully wrapped an arm around 9's shoulders. "You can bunk with 2 and me. Like a… slumber party."

5 smacked his lips together comically and covered his mouth…party…wrong word to say around the twins.

Immediately, 3 and 4 began hopping up and down flashing excitedly. Party! Party! Party! They linked arms and began spinning in a small circle.

They knew that word!

That word meant fun! That word meant laughter! Games! and getting to stay up really late.

5 tried to back pedal "3, 4…I didn't mean a real party. We're just going to be sleeping….that's all."

It was gear wrenching watching their little faces fall like that.

"Why not have a party?" At his deep voice the twins jumped. They hadn't seen 0. As optics met his 9 almost jumped.

At some point 6 had gone over and latched onto 0's leg, rubbing his little striped cheek against him and cuddling. 0, still standing, was affectingly rubbing the smaller stitchpunks back.

9 glanced at 5 locking optics briefly the question on his face. Had 5 seen 6 come over to 0? 5 shook his head no but 6 could move silently when he needed to.

6 continued to cuddle 0, answering for the others. "C-can't…not now…10 would miss it… sad…maybe tomorrow?" Three sets of shinning optics turned to 9.

"Well….maybe tomorrow…I guess we could celebrate everyone's return." 9 rubbed the back of his head as the little punks smiled joyfully and began spinning again.

"Okay….okay… I can't take the cuteness, enough for now you three. Time for bed." 5 smiled.

6 let go and moved to his paper covered bedding, 3 and 4 quickly ducked in to catalog 0 before bouncing into their bed.

5 was tucking in 6 and 9 was trying to tuck in 3 and 4. He chuckled. Watching them still hopping up and down on the bed. "Come on you two, settle down."

They finally calmed down enough to allowed 9 to tuck them in, snuggling close together smiling.

9 glanced towards 5 but 5 wasn't looking at him, only behind him. 9 turned and saw 0 leaning against the fame of 7's door. Watching 10 sleep.

9 came over but 0 spoke. "Don't worry 9, I won't go near her." 0 moved away from the door frame and out into the hall pausing for a moment by 5. "Make sure she's warm okay?"

5 nodded, as 0 headed toward the work shop and his cot bed for the night. 2 and 5 seemed content on sharing a bed and in this cold 0 didn't blame them. 9 it seemed would be bunking on the floor or hanging out at the lookout all night.

As he walked into the work shop 2 greeted him cheerfully. "0, I've got your bed all ready."

The inventor had indeed set out some blankets onto the work cot. 0 sat down and covered himself though he stayed awake. He had to ask, and since he was alone with 2 now was the best time.

"Do you…hate me 2?" 0 asked. "For what I did…to 10."

"No…we all have our faults, no one is created perfect. It's part of being alive, my boy. Don't worry we will work it out." 2 smiled, getting into 5's bed.

0 smiled as well laying down and shuttering his optics. He was happy, 2 would make sure he got better. He knew it and took comfort in it.

A little later he heard 5 and 9 come in. 0 kept his optics shuttered, best they thought he was sleeping.

Approaching 2 who was stilling up on 5's bed, 9 asked.

"2 do you know anything about parties? 5 kind of mention the word around the twins and well…"

2 laughed "They wouldn't stop jumping around would they?"

5 voice joined in. "So maybe we could have a party, a…a welcome home celebration."

"Smashing my boy, Smashing! Though perhaps we should wait for 7 to return?"

"I don't think she'd mind." 9 started but 2 placed a loving hand on his arm.

"You still have a lot to learn about females…even those as tough as 7." 2 yawned and 5 was at his side in an instant to help his old mentor .

Once 5 had 2 comfortable he turned back to 9 and realized that his friend would have to sleep on the cold floor.

"You…you can take the bed 9, I'll sleep on the floor." 5 sat at the floor at the foot of his bed.

"Don't be silly 5, it's your bed." 9 smiled but 5 look unconvinced. "Really it's okay."

"Well…if your sure…?"5 blinked nervously at 9.

9 smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He watch 5 crawl into bed next to his mentor. The look of peace that crossed 5's face as he lay near 2 was blissful.

9 curled up on the floor where 5 had been and pulled the blanket over himself.

But before he drifted off to sleep 9 wondered if he was doing a good job…as leader…

9 would learn later that sleeping was a mistake, no one was at the lookout when the beast approached.

No one heard the beast climb the wall, its 8 glowing red eyes seeking in the dark, peeking into rooms.

It's only mission from the BRAIN, make sure they were still here and report back.

A job quickly and easily done…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Maybe...5X7or/and 9X7, 5XOC maybe. Sorry if the BRAIN scene seem weird. I just wanted to keep it at BRAIN, not identify BRAIN as he or she.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 13

Even with the help of his little spider bot minions it took the BRAIN awhile to drag himself to a sheltered place for full repairs.

BRAIN found an old car repair shop, lots of spare parts for BRAIN, and to build more creatures with.

It took a nearly a day for the two spider bots to repair BRAIN enough BRAIN could make more, but the more BRAIN made, the faster BRAIN was fixed.

As soon as BRAIN had a dozen serving spider bots BRAIN sent one of them out to the last know location of those…toys.

Go…Look…Return, its only instructions.

BRAIN began to think, BRAIN would need a beast they couldn't stop. Something like the seamstress, to bring these living dolls back alive.

The BRAIN smiled maliciously to himself, he wanted them alive. He wanted to study them, learn how they survived, what made them tick.

And when he was done seeking out this knowledge. BRAIN would torture them slowly to death…one at a time. BRAIN would make the others watch.

_Why?_

BRAIN stop mid movement, his many arms stilling…He heard the small voice inside him asking…

_Why?_

BRAIN felt he needed to answer this unknown voice.

"They Killed Me. The world must be silent…"

That seemed the end of it. BRAIN's arms began moving rapidly again.

BRAIN let BRAIN's massive mind wander….the seamstress had been good but BRAIN doubted they would fall for flashing lights again.

Something similar…possibly audio of some kind. To quiet and lull them. BRAIN remembered something from the before time, the happy time with the scientist.

Yes…That would work. BRAIN sent six of his spider bots to bring what he needed.

It would work…

*******************************************************************************

7 couldn't believe her luck when she found the building, she had only been wanting to get out of the cold.

It was perfect…

Only a 3 day trip from the school, tons of books, toys, candles, and odds and ends. The glass window in the front only had a few of the panels missing or broken but the roof was intact and strong. The door was mostly in place just off its hinge a bit which is how 7 got in.

The sign over the desk was dirty but 7 could make out the word Book clear as day. She did he best to sound out the second word. "Ss-hop?"

Shop. 7 was sure that was the word. Although she wasn't stupid, she found reading difficult. Sometimes the letters would turn around in her head and not make sense.

Dyslexia as the twins had called it. It didn't really matter to 7 though, she was happy with what she could do.

She took another whole day to check the building in and out before deciding her first impression was right.

It was perfect…

***********************************************************************************

0 had therapy twice a day with 2 and was finding he enjoyed it. When 10 had woken up she had seem happy he was back and understood that right now he couldn't be near her.

But 0 still watched her from a distance.

She would smile at him from across the large and empty first floor room where she was playing with the twins, 6 and 8.

8 was surprising everyone who knew him well, even 1. Ever since he came back he had been friendly, even playful with the smaller stitchpunks.

He had given 6 and the twins piggy back rides all around the room. Provoking soft laughter and happy flashes respectively.

10 had been offered a ride but she gently refused. However ,that didn't stop 8 from picking her up and spinning her around till she was to dizzy to stand and laughing too hard to move.

As soon as he set her down, 6 and the twins were upon him, wanting a spinning dizzy-making ride too.

8 was only too happy to obliged.

"I've never seen 8 like this…so…so mellow…he looks content." 5 spoke to 9 and 2 as they worked on the wagon.

"Perhaps he realized what was really important in the afterworld." 2 carefully attached a wheel as he replied.

"Were you all together in the afterworld?" 9 asked still ever curious.

2 chuckled at that thought. "Yes and no, dear lad. It was complicated." 2 smiled looking at 9 from the floor.

That smile always relaxed anyone near it. It was in that instant 9 knew he was forgiven for causing such a tragedy with his curiosity.

A delighted shriek made 5 jump and grab onto 9. Followed by the yell of "7!" and the running of many pairs of feet.

9 only got a glimpse of the pale stitchpunk before she was beset on. He watched as 7 tried to fend off the dreaded deadly double cuddle hug, her laughter rising up from the pile of smaller punks.

"Okay okay haha…stop, 3, 4, 6, stop stop." 7 smiled and glanced over their heads, she locking optics with 8.

8 grabbed 10's shoulder and tried to hide behind her. It was quite comical sight, 8 trying to hide his bulk behind 10's small frame.

8 began to quiver a bit drawing 10's attention. 7 didn't like him. 7 was going to hit him, he was sure of it.

With amazing speed and grace, 7 escaped the trio and headed straight for 8.

She blew past 10 making her hair fly back from the wind of 7's fast movement and knocked 8 to the ground.

Shoving her spear to 8's neck she yell. "Who are you?!"

9 yelled " 7 its 8! You know 8."

"8's dead." She shouted back before turning back to 8 "What are you some kind of machine?"

8 for his part remained still. Frightened of what 7 might do if he moved.

"7, my dear, please do get off him." 7 jerked her head up at his voice. That voice. She spun around, leapt off of 8 towards the source of the sound.

"2?" 7 lifted her skull helmet to be sure. He smiled at her and opened his arms. 7 wasn't a hugger but for 2. "2!" she yelped running to his kind embrace.

8 rolled over and sat up slow watching the scene. He was happy to see 7 even if she hated him. He felt better now, since he was back, better than he had ever felt. It was nice having the smaller punks play with him and laugh. When they were back at the sanctuary everyone was always so afraid of him. They had a right to be scared of him. 8 looked at the floor remembering all the terrible things he had done. Until he felt a gentle touch….

"You okay 8?" 10 asked sitting next to him on the floor. He glanced over thinking…It was the first time someone ever asked him that. Even back before 7 and the twins had left. 8 watched waiting for 10's to react to his silence. He had trouble keeping up in conversations and he took awhile to answer. He learned long ago that the others didn't like his…slow responses.

10's smile remained in spite of 8 not being quick to answer. She placed a friendly hand on his arm before he stood. "Fine." He managed to get a word out. He was never a good talker, but he gave 10 a smile as he helped her up.

10 watched 7 and the others. 9 seemed to be explaining while miming with his hands what had happened.

10 watch 7 shake her head in disbelieve before venturing close enough to hear.

"So you see 7, now we don't have to move we can be one family again!" 5 was smiling the biggest grin 10 had even seen on his face.

7 shook her head again. "I don't trust them."

"Who my dear?" 2 asked already knowing the answer.

"1, 8 and 0. How could you let him, of all beings, back in 9?" 7 accused him of wrong doing with her voice.

9 held up his hands defensively, 7 looked ready to attack.

2 quietly stepped between them. "I asked him 7."

7's blazing optics met 2's clam optics. Her accusing, frustration and anger reflected back at her. 2 gently held her gaze till he watched those emotions melt away. 7 could get mad but she never could stay mad for long at him. 2 knew that and used it.

She dropped her shoulder's in defeat. "Can you really help him 2?"

"Yes, my dear…yes."

*************************************************************************************

Three days later 3 and 4 got there party.

Three days later BRAIN sent BRAIN's new beasts towards the home……


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe. Sorry if the BRAIN scene seem weird. I just wanted to keep it at BRAIN, not identify BRAIN as he or she.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 14

It was everything the twins could ever hope for. They found art supplies to decorate the first floor with.

6 and 8 especially enjoyed throwing glitter around and hanging paper chains. The twins wore themselves out showing projections of how things should be decorated. So much so that 7 had made them take a nap before the actually party to could start later that evening.

While the twins recovered, 5 and 10 went to prepare some oil for tonight. Thinner oil for the smaller punks and something a bit stronger for the others. 2, 9 and 7 went exploring to see what else they could find for the party. 6 and 8 sat on the bottom floor trying to clean the glitter out of there fabric.

And 1 watched it all with distant….

The twins were up after a few hours to help 7, 2 and 9 finish decorating with the muti-colored glass beads and string they had brought back.

Then the party started…..

"Hurry 10, We're late." 5 called, as 10 hurried behind him, her thimble full of oil. Careful not to spill her precious cargo 10 entered the bucket lift behind 5.

As they reached the first floor 5 hurried out to join the others by the fire, 10 followed, well she would have if the sight before her had not stopped her.

"Ah!" 10 exclaimed as she fumbled with the thimble, she had not been down since the twins had taken a nap.

A glittering, glassy wonderland greeted 10's optics. Not an inch of space was not decorated. Glitter across the ground, on the rocks and rubble. Paper chains swaying lightly in the air. Small Christmas lights had been strung to illuminate the place from above. Multi-colored glass beads refracted the light making small rainbows in places. 10 stood spell bound until 2 touched her arm.

" Do you like it my dear?"

Since the new patch was sewn onto 10's body no one could see the glow but at that moment 10 was happier then she had been in a long time.

"Oh 2, its wonderful. It's like a fairy tale." 10 sighed. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place could be.

2 link his arm though hers, seeing as how she was still holding the thimble with both hands, and lead her towards the others into this magical realm.

"10, there you are."9 called as she approached guided by 2. He removed the burden from her and 10 took her place around the fire.

10 glanced at the faces and noted 1 was missing. "Is 1 not joining us?"

"That wet blanket, no way." 7 smiled, downing another cup of the stronger oil. "But I am sure he's watching us." She gestured up with her chin and 10 raised her gaze. Sure enough there was 1, drumming his fingers on the railing above and looking down with disgust.

1 had he own reasons for watching. 2 had asked something of the twins and they had happily agreed. He wanted to be watching when it happened. Too bad he was forced to wait while the others drank there oil and exchanged old stories. Laughing, giggling, talking, playful shoving. 1 hated it all. There was no place for happiness in this world of death. Or was he jealous? 1 pushed the thought from his mind.

An hour into the party 7 was on her fifth cup of strong oil and seemed to be find. 9 on the other hand was on his third and getting a bit woozy.

"7…Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" 9 blurted out. If she could have blushed 7 would had, especially when 8 and 5 started laughing. She shot 5 a look that stopped a giggle mid-voice box.

7 reached over and took 9's hand, he practically melted at her touch. "Soooooo….Pretty." 9 crooned.

The twins had clicked and flashed all over the scene, it would be fun to play this back for 9 later but sparing 7 any more embarrassment they latched onto 2's arms flashing at him expectantly.

2 smiled and nodded. At that the twins were off. 4 grabbed 10 and pulled her under a rather bright light. "4? What are you?" Before she could finish asking 3 pushed something onto her head. 10 tried to remove the object but 4 stopped her hands. So 10 resigned herself to just feeling what it was. Her copper fingers ran along a smooth metal band with something on the front of it. The word ring came to mind. It was a ring.

3 and 4 stepped away from 10 but motioned for her to stay every few feet they got from her. If she took a step back towards the others, the twins would shake their head no frantically till she stayed put.

"What's going on? 3? 4?" 10 asked to the twins retreating forms. Once they were a safe distance away, 3 began a projection, it was only one image, a pen and ink drawing of a large bird. The music that followed was what they wanted 10 to hear.

"You two kept this? For all this time?" 4 stood obediently to catch his brother when the song ended but until then he motioned for 10 to dance.

10 smiled to herself, so this is what they had been up too. She took a moment to center herself, it had been so long. Three notes later she began.

She didn't hear the happy cries at her movement or 6 crooning the word "Sound." In those few steps 10 and the music became one. She knew ever step by heart, those she had no heart to speak of. Passé', Jete', Releve' sous-sus… 10 finished as the song came to a close. 3 collapsed into 4's waiting grip. It was tiring but well worth it. Seeing what he had wanted 1, gripping his new staff, retreaded to the shared bedroom.

10 just stood there in perfect unmoving harmony. She had completely forgotten the others were there until….

"OHMYGOSH! 10!THAT was so….WOW…" 9 yelled. 10 snapped back to reality and immediately felt embarrassed.

"No more for you." 7 took 9's cup away.

"Awww 7! That was mine." 9 pouted like a child. The others began to laugh.

The small tinkle of metal hitting the ground drew the groups attention. 10 had thrown off the ring encircling her head and took off running away from the group.

"Oh dear, I think 10 thought we were laughing at her dancing." 2 spoke his voice full of worry.

"Wait 10!" 0 moved to chase after her but stopped when he felt 9's drunken optics against his back.

"Please 5? Go after her? You know her best…besides me." 0 added.

5 took off after 10. He found her halfway across the room, leaning against a pile of rubble. Out of view from the others. Her hand over her patch. 5 felt an instant pang of guilt watching her run her fingers over the patch.

"10?" 5 ventured coming close to her.

Optics brimming with confusion met his. "hi 5."

He sat next to her. "What happened back there? You looked like you were having fun."

"I was but…I…I don't know…I just got embarrassed, and…" 5 watched as she continued to stroke her patch.

He pointed, drawing her attention to it. "10?"

"The other me is having a fit. I started to see things, like memories, only they weren't mine. It was unsettling." 10 shivered involuntarily. "I got scared and ran…I'm sorry." Optics begging for compassion glance up at him.

5 wrap his arm comfortingly around 10's shoulders and she curled into the love she felt there.

"It will be okay. I promise." 10 smiled at him and 5 was happy. "Come on we should…"

"Do you hear something?" 10 interrupted.

5 listened, and out of the dark came a very soft melody. Gentle, lofty and peaceful. Full of dreams and promises.

"It must be the twins playing something." 5 said rubbing at his optics. He suddenly felt very tired.

"But the twins are back there…" 10 yawned. "And the music is…coming from…over…there." She cuddled closer to 5. She sighed, feeling warm all over and very sleepy.

5 felt a shock run through him. "That's not right…" But any fears he had were soon soothed away by the continuing melody.

His optics shuttered once, then again. He wrapped his arms tightly, protectively, around 10. She was already asleep, her head on his shoulder, her body cuddled close.

One blink, then another, then darkness, as 5 drifted off to sleep.

The beast had them now……

It slithered slowly towards the helpless ragdolls. Covered from top to tip with fabric, for silence, and a similar design as the seamstress. It's face, a manic laughing clown, a Halloween leftover, created to give nightmares, its eyes red and glowing. It possessed six arms, the first two an extra large pair of stitchpunk like hands for holding and grabbing, The second set were tentacles most likely from a toy octopus, long and flexible. The last arms were different, one held a sharp blade the other a circular shied.

The beast stopped only inches from them, the melody from its core, never ceasing. The beast made a low whistle for its partner in crime.

From the shadows came a 10 legged contraception also wrapped completely in fabric for stealth. It made no sound as its fabric covered legs clicked across the ground. On its back, a metal wire cage, the kind for small pets or birds. The cage was halfway filled with cotton balls and bits of soft fabric. Intended to keep the kidnapped warm and asleep for the journey back to BRAIN.

With a quick click the top of the cage was opened and both stitchpunks, 5 still holding 10 close, were eased into the cotton ball bed.

They didn't stir…….

************************************************************************************

"Well, we didn't mean any harm." 7 said looking into the fire.

"Don't worry 7, 5 will bring her back soon." 2 patted 0's arm speaking. 0 was getting jumpy and 2 was trying to keep him calm.

"It was beautiful dancing…" 9 drifted in and out now. Having had way too much to drink. "…better if it was 7…"

"9, you really need to shut up now." 7 snapped.

8 giggled.

3 and 4, who until this point had been poking at the fire, leapt up and moved away from the others, in the direction 5 and 10 had gone.

They clicked and flashed quickly to each other. Could 4 hear it? Yes, could 3? What is it? Where was it?

They held close, there could just pick up the faintest music.

"3? 4? What's wrong?" 2 asked.

They looked at the old mentor and pointed in the direction of 10 and 5 before wandering off to follow the sound.

"3, 4 get back here." 7 called playfully. When they didn't listen, instead turning a corner around some rubble and out of sight, she stood to chase them.

9 mumbled for her to stay but she struck a quick pose, teasing him before she darted off. Turning the corner 7 did something she had only done once before in her entire existence…

She screamed….

***********************************************************************************

3 and 4 felt increasingly happy and sleepy as they approached the noise. They joined hand as they ran.

There joy turned to horror as the turned the corner, wishing that they could call for help, as tentacle arms wrapped around them lifting them close.

The struggled blinking rapidly, fearfully, as the beast brought them towards its chest. They found the source of the sound and struggled again. There small forms quickly losing energy as the music entered them. They blinked, struggled, flicker… blink… kick…and reaching for each other as they lost the battle.

Fingers and arms entwining, holding tight for possibly their last sleep ever, 3 and 4 passed out.

************************************************************************************

7 turned the corner smiling, when she caught 3 and 4 she was going to give them a terrible tickling. They knew better then to run off.

She came face to face with a ghastly beast with a manic face, laying 3 and 4 into a cage next to 5 and 10. 7 screamed…

The others at the fire heard her, while those in the cage did not stir. 7 could only hope help would arrive. She hadn't thought to bring her spear.

The beast lashed out at her while the cage toting beast retreated. She dodged and jumped trying to keep her optics on the direction of the cage.

The beast stabbed at her with the knife, its curling tentacle arms slashing for her. No matter what she did she remained on the defensive, She couldn't get close enough to even try to strike with her bare hands and she was starting to feel weak. Like something was draining her strength.

Movement to her left caught her attention , with a roar of fury 8 joined the fight, swinging his large knife at the beast.

"7!" 0 screamed following on 8's heels. He tossed her, her spear and taking a flying leapt, she caught it and landed in a roll.

She couldn't stand….7 struggled and pulled but her left leg had seemingly gone numb, her arms felt heavy and her optics clicked. What was happening to her?

She was vaguely aware of the fight now, of someone calling her name. She heard it now, the music. Had it been playing this whole time? This soft, dreamy music. She tried to fight, tried to shake it out of her head but…in the end, 7 collapsed to the floor…sleeping.

"7!" 0 yelled getting 8's attention. 8 saw 7 on the floor, unmoving, and thinking the worse had happened to her, he went into a rage.

He was the protector and he fail…again, 7 was dead. 8, screaming unnaturally, stabbed and stabbed at the beast, piercing its chest with his blade. At once the music stopped and a snapping sound was heard. 8 removed his blade ,which was covered in small gears and bits of metal. The beast shrieked and back away trying to escape with its life.

0 wouldn't let that happen, as the beast had it attention on a raging 8, 0 came in for the kill and took the beasts head right off.

The Beast died painfully, 8 seeing the threat was over cradled 7's form to his body. "7?...7?" He whispered gently shaking her. She mumbled in her sleep and 8 sighed deeply, she wasn't dead. 2. He had to get her to 2.

8 lifted 7 gently and held her to his chest. He was warm, he was strong, he would protect her. He looked at 0 who nodded. "Go, I'll find the others." 0 watch 8 retreat towards the safety of the fire.

He had no idea the others were being carried further and further away with ever moment.

They were going to BRAIN…..

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUN! What will happen to our fabric covered heroes? Will 5, 10 and the twins escape? Will 9 ever revel his true feeling towards 7? Does 8 have a thing for 7? Does 1 have a thing for 10? Stay tuned and find out.

Also I'm moving this week so updates may be a bit more sporadic for a week or two. : )


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe. Sorry if the BRAIN scene seem weird. I just wanted to keep it at BRAIN, not identify BRAIN as he or she.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 15

Hours later 7 opened her optics. She felt warm and heavy. It took her much longer than usual to get her bearings but when she did she almost jumped. She was tucked into her bed safe and sound. 9 was passed out, kneeling on the floor, his head on her bed. She moved, trying to crawl out of the covers without waking him but she lacked her normal grace.

At her slight movement 9 stirred. His optics blinked a few times focusing before…"7! Your awake!" He dashed to the doorway yelling "She's awake! 7's Awake!" before returning to his spot and taking her hand.

"We were so worried when you passed out during the fight…" 9 started and at those word she stiffened, she remembered now.

"The fight! 9 what happened?! Where are the twins?! 5?! 10?!" As she panicked. 0, 8 and 2 entered the room.

0 answered, "We look all over for them but we couldn't find them anywhere."

8 grunted and 9 moved aside so he could see 7 better. 8 needed confirmation at 7 was indeed okay. When he had brought her to 2, he had been so fearful she would died. It was a horrible experience, 8 wanted no one to go through again. Though maybe…it was only bad because he had been ripped apart from his body. He didn't know, but seeing her sitting up on her bed calmed him.

"No, the others…the beast took them." 7 seemed delirious, pushing at 2 who was trying to keep her in bed.

"7, we took the beast apart…we didn't find them." 2 spoke.

"We think there still hiding someplace." 9 added.

" No…no…no….The 2nd beast took them!" She struggled now, her body still not doing what it should.

"7, your delirious…your audio receptors were completely overpowered. The beast forced you into a rest cycle." 2 tried to comfort her.

7 fought again to get up, this time 8 following 2's example pushed her back onto the bed. She grunted and shot him a look but 8 was firm. Gentle but firm.

"But there was a 2nd beast, It did the same thing to the twins, 5 and 10 as it did to me. It put them in a cage and took them away. Why didn't you see it? It was there, I swear…" 7 was desperate now they had to believe her. The lives of the others depended on it.

" I saw it…." Optics turned to see 1 at the door.

"1, if our friends were taken by a second beast, why didn't you say anything?" 9 asked, dumbfounded.

"I warned you, such nonsense and folly of letting your guard down. You were too drunk to be of any help but since the beast took them, that's the end of it."

"No, we have to try and save them." 9 started but 1 interrupted.

"And how will be do that? At least you had some idea where the beast had taken 2 but wandering around in the emptiness is foolishness."

"You left them to die! Just like you did 2!" 7 shouted fighting to stand and charge at 1. 8 held her shoulders down, forcing her to remain on the bed till she calmed.

"If we had know…we would have gone after them." 9 spoke. This wasn't the first time 1 had done something so terrible. Of course it had been his foolishness that had ended 2 original life. The guilt wracked heavy on his gears. And now because he had been too drunk to help do anything his best friend and his family were gone.

"I've never seen a beast like that. It must be new." 7 rested her head on her knees, as 8 removed his hands from her.

"New? But 7? It was the BRAIN who made the beasts and its dead." 9 stated.

She looked at him quizzically. "Is it? We haven't been near that area since we killed it….What if…What if BRAIN came back?"

8 and 2 visibly shuttered. 1 did as well but did his best to hide it from the others.

"I suppose it is possible….after all we came back and in a way BRAIN was released when you freed us 9." 2 pondered. "Though if this is the case we may already be too late…If only we had some idea where they were."

"We have to try!" 9 almost yelled. 5 was his very best friend and he was very fond of the twins and 10. He couldn't, no, He wouldn't abandon them. Even if he had to search every inch of the emptiness alone. Just the thought of BRAIN possessing them made his gears ache. It was all his fault….

Before 9 could beat himself up anymore 6 burst into the room. He clutched a group of papers tightly to his chest, ink staining his body.

"Here…here, the others." He thrust the papers at 9, the one person who always seemed willing to listen to him.

Five inky pages were in his hands, the first indeed showed 10, 5 and the twins being carted off by a beast, not the beast that 8 and 0 had killed but another.

"This the beast 7?" 9 knew the questions was moot, 6 was never wrong but he felt it best to ask. Glancing up she nodded in the affirmative.

9 flipped through the papers, The next one showed a nest of cotton balls and cloth with four stitchpunk sleeping peacefully. He passed it to the others, 7 indicating this is what she had seen the other put in.

The third showed the beast carrying them away into the emptiness. The fourth a large building 9 didn't recognize.

The fifth and last drawing showed a sparking, angry BRAIN, gleefully starring at the slumbering forms of the others.

9 felt numb, BRAIN was alive and had the others.

"7? Any idea where this is? You've been in the emptiness longer than anyone?" 2 held the drawing close so 7 could examine it in detail.

"I…I think so…This isn't too far from where we killed BRAIN the first time. It was a place where humans fixed machines….the twins explained it to me." 7 moved to stand and reached for her spear. She was doing her best to hide the wobbly in her step.

"7 you're not fully recovered yet…." 2 started.

"I'm fine…" she snapped.

"Your weak and helpless! Stupid weakling." 1 mocked. He wouldn't have dare spoken to her like this if she was healthy. She dashed at him and as he had calculated, lost her balance and fell at his feet.

"I see your learning your proper place…" 1 sneered, his voice like ice. 7 growled from the floor. 1 ignored her. "As for the others I cannot allow you to endanger who is left 9. We should forget them and move on."

"No!....No!" 6 cried out, grabbing at 1 as 9 bent to help 7. She refused the aid and shaking got to her feet.

She was defeated for now and spoke softly. "I'll draw you a map."

An hour later 9, 8 and 0 headed into the emptiness. 7 remained behind to protect the family still there. She was getting back to herself with every minute that passed but 9 told her she should be the one to remain. If 8 had remained 1 could have forced him again to bully the others, possibly moving them to someplace else on 1's command.

9 also had a personal reason for wanting her to remain. He was falling in love with her. When 8 had returned holding 7 close to his body…well it had been a harsh awakening for 9. He would tell her though, if they all got home safe. He would tell her how he felt and let her take it from there.

If they got home…

*********************************************************************************

5 became vaguely aware of someone trying to wake him. He waved them off. "Five more minutes…" he grumbled.

"We may not have five more minutes." 10 answered continuing to shake 5. 3 and 4 beside her flicking rapidly. They had woken up, so had 10. Why was it taking so long for 5 to get up? The twins flashed quickly speaking. Was it because they were all slightly different? The scientist tried to make them all alike but, times were hard on their creator and parts, including receptors, were different here and there. 5 had later model hearing…Could that account of his slow awake time?

The twins watched as 10 continued to shake 5. He was not waking up. 3 and 4 flickered together again. Placing a hand on 10's arm 3 stopped her. He shook his head, it wasn't working. She sighed as she thought of something that might wake him. "Sorry 5." 10 reached back and brought her hand forward fast, hitting 5 hard on the cheek.

"Ahhh!" he yelped sitting straight up. The twins cocked their heads and looked at 10. "Well it worked." She defended.

5 rubbed at his optics. "10? 3? 4? What's going on?"

10 answered, her hands going to his shoulders in an attempt to steady him as he took in the surroundings. "We're in trouble…"

The sound of metal and fire drew 5's attention and as he looked around he screamed. 10 quickly clamped one hand over his mouth the other over his chest. 3 and 4 held each other tightly as 10 whispered harshly into 5's audio receptor. "Be quiet! Don't draw it's attention."

But 5 couldn't look away, he was in hell…

They were in a cold rusty cage, as 5 felt the floor he couldn't believe he was sleeping on it. Spider bots were crawling everywhere, clicking, welding, fetching. They were horrible, but the real devil was over in the corner working on something delicate looking in his massive clawed hands. At 5's cry BRAIN looked up.

BRAIN came at them like a Cat Beast would stalk. BRAIN sparked angrily hitting the side of the rusty cage and sending the stitchpunks to the floor in fear, clutching desperately at one another. BRAIN seemed to laugh at their fear. BRAIN would enjoy his playtime with them, but first he need to finish the new creature he was working on. BRAIN turned, seemingly ignoring them now. Yes, BRAIN had work to do.

************************************************************************************

"How much further is it 9?" 0 asked. The wind had picked up in the emptiness as another storm came rolling in. This stormed threatened to be quiet violent. Lightning and thunder already starting to crack across the sky.

"According to 7's map we should be almost there." 9 called above the wind. He only hoped the storm held out. They wouldn't be able to travel in a heavy storm.

Unfortunately fate was being cruel to 9 today, the clouds opened and poured down upon the land.

The trio had no choice but to seek shelter and higher ground. And although each had their own thoughts, one thought was the same for all three.

"Please let the others be okay…"

***********************************************************************************

The start of the storm found the four captured punks hiding in a corner of the cage furthest from BRAIN. 3 and 4 had been placed against the corner with 10 and 5 doing their best to shield them from the terror inside and out. 5 had also place a hand against 10's back, to comfort her and himself at the same time.

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, the twins cringed and held tight to the others and each other. BRAIN came close, BRAIN's red eye glowing like fire in the dark. The cage clicked open and each kidnapped punk prepared for the worst.

Small footsteps approached them…inside the cage? They looked up as lightning illuminated the cage.

9 stared back at them…

"9?" 5 started but 10 grabbed him. "That's not 9." The fear in her voice apparent.

Another bust of light indeed showed a stitchpunk with a zipper down the front and a build like 9. But his red and black fabric, metal chest and back, barbed wire wrapping and red glowing optics proved in every way this newly created stitchpunk was a beast.

It stops 20 stitchpunk feet away and begins to unwind the barbed wire from his chest. He cracks it like a whip before speaking in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Who wants to be interrogated first….?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe. Sorry if the BRAIN scene seem weird. I just wanted to keep it at BRAIN, not identify BRAIN as he or she.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 16

"Who wants to be interrogated first….?"

Trembling 5 tried to find words but another wavering voice spoke. "I…I'm 10. What's…your name?"

Copy 9 froze for a moment…did he have a name? He shook his head, doesn't matter he had a purpose.

"You'll do." He came at 10, raising the wire to strike her with. At the last instant 5 pushed 10 out of the way taking the blow to his back and head. He screamed as he felt the barbed wire tear his fabric and pierce his metal frame.

"5!" 10 screamed, as 3 and 4 held her back. Other 9 hit him again and again. 5 crying out each time.

"Stop it! Stop!" 10 cried, as the twins flashed rapidly. Doppelganger 9 looked at them, studying them. Reaching, he took 10's arm in an iron grip.

"You'll do."

10 cried out and fought as she was tugged away even falling to the ground in an attempt to free herself. She was no match for his strength. He dragged her out of the cage and it locked behind them. 3 and 4 couldn't see what happened exactly but ever lightning flash illuminated the back drop of a wall.

They watch as the shadows of other 9 and 10 crossed this wall. 10 continued to fight and he struck her again and again. Screaming as she was tied, her arms wrapped with metallic threads attaching her to a hook. 10's form, her shadow , was suspended a few feet off the ground painfully.

3 and 4 clung to 5 cataloging his injuries. Slowly, his optic clicked back open. Although brimming with pain, he immediately took note that 10 was not there. Her scream drew his attention as each flash of light brought with it a horrific shadow show.

Words were spoken, questions asked. Although 3, 4 and 5 could not make out the sentence, it seemed other 9 was through in his interrogation. When 10 refused to answer, he would make her scream. Soon, she stopped refusing, answering him is gasping breaths…but her screaming stayed constant.

Suddenly it went silent. Minutes pass like hours, all seemed dead and quiet. Much too quiet. The trio soon spots other 9 returning dragging the form of 10 behind him.

The cage opens and he drops her right inside the door. "She broke." Was all he said before leaving.

In spite of his own pain 5 rushed to her, cradling her silent form to his body. "10?" he shook her gently.

"10?!" 5's voice more urgent. 5 looked up at 3 and 4 who clutched each other, like they had at 2's funeral. They flashed at him, the question obvious. Is she dead?

5 leaned his audio receptor to her chest, the soft whirring and clicking of gears reassured him. Sighing 5 looked at the worried faces of the twins and smiled weakly at them.

"She's okay…she just passed out." 5 began to examine her for damage, rotating 10's ragdoll limp form in his arms. He found many small clean holes puncturing her fabric, not the work of barbed wire but of a needle…or something similar thrust in and out many times. 5 shivered imagining the pain, no wonder 10 passed out.

5 looked out of the cage, he could just make out the other 9 and BRAIN discussing something. Swiftly other 9 turned and locked optics with 5.

He was next….He knew it.

* * *

The storm raging outside was no match for 1's anger as he paced back and forth through the halls. He didn't dare return to the shared bed room, 7 was fully recovered now and he knew the only thing keeping his head on his shoulders was 2's kind words to 7…about him.

Perhaps, he had been a bit out of line with that your learning your place remark when she fell at his feet. He paused gripping his staff.

No, he had said what needed to be said. He often wondered of the value of these females, the scientist had made, if any. True 7 and 10 were the only females but….human females were trouble, so why not stitchpunk females?

7 was rebellious and head strong and that equals nothing but danger in 1's mind. She takes too many risks. He was truly pleased when he banished her from the sanctuary. The brief looked of fear on her face was a wonderful memory. Although he had been angry at her for taking the twins. The twins had value, he had felt robbed when she took them with her.

As for 10, well he remembered her being playful, serious, innocent, emotional but mostly weak, 10 was weak, simple as that.

Out of pure boredom he had read books in the library. One in particular talk about how females used to serve males. It showed a human female in strange garb serving a male food and drink. The drawing showed her chained around her ankles and wrists.

1 began to fantasying about 7 being in such a state, serving him. He added 10 to this dark fantasy as well. After all, it was only a fantasy nothing more, but had he only known, had he only thought of it. He should have had 7 chained by 8 back at the sanctuary. That would have stopped her rebellion and broken her spirit for sure.

Looking into the storm and darkness he decided to indulge in these thoughts for a bit. He undid the top buckle on his chest and reached in…he shuttered, yes females did have value.

1 had returned to this world colder and crueler than before, more arrogant and unloving. While 8 had returned more loving and playful and innocent than ever before. Had 8 still been under his power he might have considered making a play for leadership again, but as it was he would have to wait…

He would wait…

* * *

10 awoke to the sound of 5 screaming. What? How long had she been out? She shook her head trying to focus and panicked when she felt hands grabbing at her delicate burlap.

"No! No stop, let me go!" 10 struggled and the hands tightened. She opened her optics and came face to face with the flashing optics of 3 and 4. She relaxed only for a moment before 5 screaming made her tense up and 3 and 4 clutched tighter.

The storm had past but 5's screaming lasted till dawn. Shortly, after BRAIN deposited 5 back into the cage. Other 9 nowhere to be seen.

As soon as BRAIN moved away 10, 3 and 4 hurried to 5. Horrified the trio paused…5 burlap was torn from both shoulders and arms, the fabric hanging at his wrists. The metal of his arms glinting in the early morning light. The burlap on his back was torn across his number, his ankles were broken.

"Oh 5." 10 murmured softly. At her voice he looked up and winced as he raised his arms to them to be held. 3 and 4 rushed to him and carefully wrapped their arms around him. 10 followed suit.

Together in pain they rocked, cuddled and sobbed. Holding, loving, comforting until all four fell into a rest cycle.

* * *

At first light the storm had passed, 9, 8 and 0 hurried on their way again. They were almost there.

* * *

5 awoke to the quiet scrapping of metal. The twins cuddled close on both sides desperately trying to keep 5's frame warm. It was still very early. He glanced around for 10 and found her small form in the far side of the cage…bending a rusted bar out?

"10?" He called in a whisper.

She turned and put her finger to her lips. Indicating he should be quiet. She then pointed out of the cage and 5 saw other 9 in a rest cycle near the cage door. He looked around BRAIN also seemed sleeping, its normally burning red eye dull and dark. Even the spider bots were still.

5 carefully taped the twins awake and motioned for them to be quiet…no flashing or clicking. They nodded and as quiet as they could all three made their way to the small opening. 3 and 4 supporting 5, with broken ankles he could barley hold himself up let alone walk.

"It was rusted through on the bottom, easy to push." 10 whispered as they got close.

5 inspected the space, The twins could fit and so could 10 but….it was too small for him frame. He would still be trapped….alone. No, he was being selfish. If the others could escape he should let them and not feel guilty or abandoned.

"5 did you hear me?" 10's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry 10, I didn't"

"I said I think you can make it but it will be a tight squeeze." She smiled and took his hand. 5 relaxed at her touch. They weren't abandoning him.

3 and 4 were already out of the cage. 10 looked at 5, her mouth serious.

"I know it's going to hurt, your frame hitting the metal but you have to be quiet 5." 5 nodded.

3 and 4 each grabbed and arm and 10 pushed his backside. The first moment was sheer agony, like when he lost his eye. The second a sweet release as he was pulled free.

Quickly as they could they scampered down a wall of rubble towards the only opening they could see. 10 ran ahead scouting as best she could while the twins practically carried 5, one supporting each side of him.

10 saw him first, the shadow of other 9 blocking the doorway as she neared. She almost screamed.

She turned, dashing to warn the other when…

"10 wait!" He called.

She skidded to a hail. "9?" she called "Is that you?" 3, 4 and 5 had made it to her side and stopped as well.

"5!" 9 called out and ran for them, seeing the damage on his best friend.

5 screamed in fear…

BRAIN woke up.

"5, it's me! Please stop." 9 pleaded.

5 finally looked at him, really at him, not just the outline. "Oh 9!" He melted into 9's body, relief flooding his pain filled optic.

3 and 4 hoped up and down smiling as 8 and 0 entered. They ran at them desperate for help and more desperate to be taking out of this terrible place.

3 grabbed 0 and 4 grabbed 8 cuddling quick before switching then pulling them to 5 and 10. 5 was still clutching to 9 like he was a dream.

0 looked at 10, her hole riddled body. "Oh 10." She wordless held her arms open to him. She needed to be held too.

"Shhhhrreeee!"

The horrible sound, like nails on a chalk board, broke the reunion. The monster BRAIN clamored over the rubble piled heading right for them. The spider bots close behind. BRAIN was throwing everything BRAIN had at them at once.

Quickly, 9 fumbled with his zipper retrieving the talisman. It worked before it would work again, he hoped.

BRAIN charged recklessly, fury blinding BRAIN, intent on crushing them all. 9 hid the talisman behind his back until the last moment. BRAIN reached for 8 and 9 rushed to his defense. Pushing the known sequence, BRAIN screamed again realizing BRAIN's mistake a moment too late. With anger filled, desperate cries BRAIN was sucked back into the talisman.

The spider bots no longer having any direction went still, offline.

The group let out a cheer, they were safe now! They were free. 9 smiled, having destroyed BRAIN a second time. 0 cradled 5's injured form to his chest and 8 did the same with 10. They would be home in no time.

No one saw, no one realized it but other 9 was still awake….


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe. Sorry if I kind of killed the BRAIN a bit too early for some people's liking. Don't hate me I'm just the writer. : P

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 17

For the first time in his creation, other 9 had no purpose. He could follow BRAIN's simply programming to study and destroy the others like him but why? That question would not stop.

One of the others looked like him, so with great care other 9 followed the others. He would watch, he would learn and perhaps… he would destroy them.

* * *

5 slept the entire way back. 10 had wanted 8 to put her down and let her walk but he had refused. Soon she too succumb to the exhaustion of her injuries and slept.

She awoke to 5's whimpering. 10 darted up in a panic. Gasping in fear. Where was she? She didn't realize she was safe, on 5's bed in the workshop while 2 repaired him. At her sudden movement. 2 glanced over.

"It's alright my dear, your safe now." His gentle voice calmed 10 enough for her to look around.

"2?" 10 rubbed her optics, her mind began to wake up. 9, 8 and 0 had saved her, 5 and the twins. She looked down, her body still riddled with holes.

She looked at the work cot. 5 seemed in and out of it at best as 2 continued fixing him. 5's back was stitched up nicely, the 5 number looking mostly repaired. His one arm back to normal and 2 working on the other. 10 frowned seeing his ankles still appeared broken.

"2? His ankles?" 10 spoke quietly not wanting to disturbed the old inventor.

He didn't turn back to her but spoke with kindness. "I didn't forget, but I don't have the parts."

"I'll get them." 10 volunteered hopping off of 5's bed. That got 2's attention. He put down the needle and thread and walk to her side.

"I've already sent 7 and the twins to get the parts I need." 2 gently stroked her cheek, her optics fluttering "Go back to sleep 10. It all okay. I promise."

"Okay…" 10 crawled into 5's bed, 2 tucked her in. He ran his hand over her forehead for a bit and soothed her into a rest cycle.

He chuckled softly. The small stitchpunks were so sweet. Turning his back to her he returned to 5's side to finish his repairs.

* * *

7 had been so relieved that 3 and 4 were unharmed, that she hugged them for five minutes straight. Finally releasing them as 3 and 4 gently pulling away. They wanted to show her and the others what had happened. They needed to understand, the twins thought, what had happened to 5 and 10.

They knew, from reading, that 10 and 5 most certainly experienced emotional and mental abuse besides the physical. There would be…complications. As 4 began to playback there time in captivity, 3 couldn't help but wonder if their friends had been permanently injured.

4 played a shortened version only a few minutes long but the affect on the others was no less shocking.

8 mouth hung wide open, looking sick. 9 held his stomach like his gears hurt. 7 fiddled with her spear, unable to meet optics with the others. 6 looked disturbed. 0 growled softly, fists forming. And 1…

It seems 1, at some point into the memory, had left.

"That…That was horrible." 9 managed to squeak out.

"Bad memories…" 6 whispered.

"So what do we do?" 0 asked. All optics turned to 9.

"Well if 10 brought the BRAIN back we should assume that something so terrible could happen again." 9 watch the others nod before continuing. "I think…I think we should move to the place 7 found. It pretty far right 7?"

7 looked up hearing her name. "Yeah, would take us a couple days but…the more distance the better." 7 seemed resolved.

Everyone nodded agreement.

"It would be after 5 and 10 were better?" 8 asked, a bit of fear tingling in his voice. As if he was afraid 9 would abandon them. Like 1 had threatened all so long ago with 5, when he lost his optic.

8 wouldn't let them be left behind, even if it meant he would have to stay behind himself, to watch over them. He still had a lot of guilt for the way he had treated 5 back at the sanctuary.

8's mind was wandering as 9 spoke. "As soon as we can move them we should go and 3? 4?" The twins looked at the leader. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to bring that book anymore. We need the cart space for 5 and 10…ok?"

The twins nodded in agreement, they could always find other books, they couldn't find another 5 or 10.

* * *

5 awoke slowly, optic blinking. He hurt all over and something warm was pressing on him. On his chest! Panicked 5 struggled up, flipping the weight off of him. It landed in the wool sock covering with a thud.

5 looked around, he was home. He was safe and warm. He glanced at his body. Noticing the impeccable stitching he knew 2 handwork by sight. His pain nearly all vanished.

"Owwww…." Came a soft voice from the floor.

5 glanced down, there was 10 rubbing her bottom and looking rather peeved. Well at least she was all stitched up too.

"You could have just asked me to move." She said with a frown.

He got of the work cot and bent to help her up off the floor.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 10, I didn't know it was you."

She smiled at him. "it's my fault, I guess for sleeping on your chest. " 10 looked at the floor suddenly feeling shy.

"I had a bad dream," She explained. "I didn't know where 2 was and I was…scared to leave the room." The last part was barely above a whisper but 5 caught it.

5 bend down a bit to look 10 in the optics. He had never seen her so nervous.

"Why? Why were you scared to go find the others?" 5 asked softly.

"I was scared that…that a beast might…take me away again...and…" 10 began to shake, leaving the rest unspoken. 5 felt her fear. He felt it to but, he had to appear brave for her sake at this moment. He could break down later when 2 or 9 or the others were around. 5 tightly pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh, it's okay 10. Were home, safe and all better thanks to 2." He watched her, and she nod slowly.

Something clicked inside 5, just briefly, but it brought a strange and pleasurable fuzzy feeling when he looked at 10.

Keeping one arm around her small waist 5 began to stroke her cheek and neck with his hand. He watch in delight as she melted into his touch.

"Ohh." She cooed softly, optics fluttering at his touch. "Oh 5." She breathlessly said his name and HE felt like melting.

Cupping her narrow chin with his fingers 5 tilted her head slightly and kissed her. 5 was flying, the gears in him moving to a state of rhythmic ecstasy. He kept the kiss brief. Soon pulling away. Fear began to crawl into his gears taking away any joy. He was crashing to the ground inside. What had he just done?

Fearing 10's reaction 5 quickly let her go. He braced himself for her to yell at him or strike him but she just stood there. Optics closed for a minute more. Breathing heavily. She looked….happy? Confused? Angry? Scared? A mix of emotions danced across 10's face.

When she opened her optics she spoke. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know but…10…I..I'm so sorry. Sorry! I didn't…I mean I…." 5 stammered.

She closed the gap between them and whispered. "I liked it. May I have another?" She leaned up to him, offering herself demurely.

5 wrapped his arms around her waist again and drew her close. Yes, she could have another, she could have as many as she wanted. 5 was amazed at how well their bodies fit together. He leaned down and began again to kiss her, this time deeply and more passionate. He felt her shiver, whimpering in her throat and stopped mid-kiss, but 10 began to nibble at his lips, silently asking for more, he continued.

He began to stoke her back as he felt her body rub slightly against his. It was magical. 5 was beginning to wonder how far they would take it when…

"Ahem."

5 and 10 both glanced at the door and seeing 2 there immediately let go of each other.

"2…Hi!" 5 said rubbing his eye patch. He glanced over 10 was looking at the floor. "We were just…um…that is…" 2, smiling, held up a hand to stop him.

"No need to explain dear boy, I was just coming to see how you were feeling." 2 smiled affectingly at the pair. "Ha ha, but I can see your feeling much better, the both of you."

"2? What we were doing? Does it have a name?" 10 asked optics still on the floor.

2 smiled grew. "Kissing my dear, you were kissing."

She looked at 2. "I liked it. It made me feel fuzzy." 5 was shocked, she had had a reaction so similar to his.

2 chuckled gently. "Nothing wrong with that."

"So you're not mad?" 5 asked.

"My dear 5, just because 1 forbid relationships back at the sanctuary doesn't mean I would look down on you and 10." 2 smiled, holding back the work shop curtain.

"Everyone is waiting for you down the hall. If you were well enough to join them."

"I think so." 5 smiled at 10 and as they moved towards the door he very hesitantly reached for her hand. He let his finger tips touched hers just for a moment before letting them entwine. 10 smiled up at him and 2 who had seen everything just chuckled to himself.

As they walked down the hall, they were unaware of a strange pair of optics watching them from high above. Like a hawk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Moving was a lot harder than I thought. : (

Hope you like this chapter, as always let me know if there anything you want to see or think about the story.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 18

He watched them. Oh, how he watched them. Stupid little toys had no idea he was there. Well, perhaps the white one did. Every once a awhile other 9 would see her crouch into a defensive position and just hold it. Listening, waiting, seeking… and he would slip deeper into the shadows till she could sense him no longer.

This pale punk sensing his nearness. Could be trouble…copy 9 thought.

He would have to get rid of her, make it look like an accident. He smiled coldly.

He could do that…

* * *

5 and 10 followed 2 into the shared bedroom where the others were and into chaos. The twins were playing tag with 8 and 6, in a room that was much too small for said game. They were so adorable as 8 grabbed both 3 and 6 at the same time not truly understanding the concept was to tag not capture ,10 burst out laughing.

At her laugh everyone looked up. 3 and 4 immediately bounced over to them and began to catalog them. Flashing to each other, touching 10 and 5 entwined hands. 5 noticed and quickly pulled his hand loose. 10 looked at him confused for a moment but by then the others had come over and there was no time to consider 5's action.

"Your okay…? Your okay!" 8 decided, hugged 5 and 10 tightly.

"Too tight 8." 5 squeaked out.

8, smiling hugely, releasing them from his grip. 9 came over hugging both 5 and 10. 0 just watched, the longing in his optics. He wanted to hold 10 too. He had forgotten when he was obsessed how much 10 meant to him. She was so much more to him than just a way to get his fix. Since therapy with 2, 0 had come to quite a few realizations of his own. Things he never understood. He had thought he was 10's mother soul, a split of it but…he wasn't sure now. Something felt different. He looked at 9 and 9 saw the sadness in his optics. Still smiling he nodded once quickly and it was all 0 needed.

0 came over and wrapped his large arms around 10's slight frame. She smiled and held him back, nuzzling her face into his chest. Feeling the warmth there. 5 watched, feeling a twinge in his chest. What was that? A strange feeling entered him and remain there till 0 released 10. 5 dismissed it as his being nervous that 0 would hurt her again…someday.

When 0 released her, he hugged 5 as well, but 5 remained stiff in his hold. 0 seemed to notice but said nothing.

1 watched close by, saying nothing. That left only 7 who had yet to greet them. 7 stood a bit away, looking tense. 5 choked back a noise. Had she seen 5 holding 10's hand? Was she mad at him? Them? He cared for 7 deeply but…she was a bit too reckless for him. 10 was more…demure. More willing to cuddle and touch. 5 liked that. All these new emotions were so weird.

"7?" 9 questioned drawing her out of her thoughts.

"What 9?"

"Is everything okay?" 9 watched 7 glance around nervously, on guard once more before relaxing.

7 nodded and came over hugging 10 then 5. She whispered into his audio receptor. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. You should definitely pursue 10, if you really like her, but don't play with her feelings." 5 felt his mouth hang open. 7 let go and moved away as if nothing had happened.

Since 10 and 5 were better, the family decided tomorrow they would move. 3, 4, 6 and 8 were sent to bed right away with the others walked down to the work shop to talk.

As soon as everyone walked in, 1 began complaining.

"Why should we move? You took care of BRAIN didn't you 9?"

"It's for safety 1, in case any beasts survived." 9 tried to keep his voice even but it was hard being the leader when someone always challenged you. 9 smiled inwardly, wondering if this was what it was like when 7 always would challenge 1 before she left the sanctuary.

10 had settled herself back on 5's bed watching the "adults" argue, glad she hadn't been sent to bed with the twins, 6 and 8. Not that she minded but…it was pretty cool getting to stay up later and be a part of such an important discussion.

"It's best we move 1," 0 spoke now. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen, would you?" This seemed to get to 1.

He thought before speaking. "We must plan carefully, the twins, indicated there would be a large temperature change soon. Does this place you found 7, properly shield us?"

She snorted. "I can find a good shelter, thank you."

"Besides 1, this place is too big for 5 and myself to build a nice heater, like a little furnace. The place 7 found though sounds just right." 2 smiled and 1 relented.

As the others began to discuss objects they would need to pack for the journey 10 leaned back onto 5's pillow. His pillow was so soft and the bed so comforting. 5 smiled and came over to her. He grabbed the blanket to tuck her in, ignoring her small cry of protest. 5 leaned in to kiss her, apparently unaware that the conversation had stopped and everyone was looking at him. As he leaned in 10's optics caught movement above them, like a shadow but before she could speak…

"What are you doing 5? Relationships are forbidden!" 1 shouted. 5 snapped his head up at the noise and cowered. He had forgotten that 1 was there.

"Why?" 9 asked.

7 rolled her optics. "1's rule at the sanctuary. To make sure we controlled and quiet. Relationships would attract the beast….oh… But you're not in charge anymore, are you 1?" 7 mocked softly.

1 fumed. How dare she talk to him like that… if only 8 would obey him again.

"9 is." 2 smiled at the young leader, giving encouragement.

5 opened his mouth but 10 grabbed his arm. "Did you see that?" She ask him fearfully staring at the ceiling.

5 glanced his optic upward. "See what?" His voice was louder and the others looked over.

"10? You okay?" 9 asked, concerned. 3 and 4 said flashback could happen, hallucinations too.

10 pointed to the ceiling. " I saw something, like a shadow, dart from one side to another."

7 reached for her spear.

1 glanced around. "Nonsense, you're just seeing things because you're tired."

7 shook her head. "Are you sure you saw something 10?" 10 nodded in the affirmative.

"7?" 2 asked.

"For the past two days, it feels like someone is watching me, us. I haven't seen any sign but…" she shook her head again. "9, we need to move. Now." Her voice was demanding.

9 nodded, looking at the others. 7 hadn't been wrong yet. If she said they needed to go, they needed to go.

Leader 9 took over. "7, 5 and I will go wake the others and help them pack fast. 10, 2, 1 and 0 stay here and pack what we need for a trip out. Pack only the essentials. From this point on, buddy system."

They were happy to follow his commands, other 9 thought from above. Watching them scurry to complete the task set before them. He couldn't get over how much he and this toy looked alike. Perhaps he should name himself, something similar to this creature.

Copy 9? No. O9, No.

Negative 9?

Yes…

He would be called -9…

And he would destroy them….

A/N: Congratulations to KnucklesRedFury207.2! Who correctly guessed what copy 9 is going to be called. : )


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 19

It was easy to wake the twins up, 6 and 8 not so much. 8 yawned, his optics full of sleep and grumbles at being woken. Upon hearing the plan, 6 desperately grabbed at his papers, refusing to move without them. 8 said nothing but offered silent support to the little punk.

"6, I'm sorry but we don't have time for this." 9 rubbed the back of his head.

" No no no!" 6 shook his head violently still refusing to budge on the matter.

7 sighed. "Just let him take them 9, we don't have time to wait for him to decide to leave some." At her vocal agitation 3 and 4 moved closer. 7 wouldn't be agitated unless something was dangerously wrong, and moving in the middle of the night? 3 and 4 blinked rapidly. They would have to ask later.

5 came over and kneeled down to 6, still clutching his papers tight. He looked 6 right in the optics as his voice softly spoke. "But 6, if you take all your drawings, paper and ink, there won't be any room for me or 10 in the cart. I don't think we could make it all the way if we had to walk." 5 leaned back a bit pointing to his new, yet still highly temperamental ankles.

6 still seemed uncertain, so 5 added. "It would be terrible, if we fell behind…and were left." It was a little bit of a lie, 5 knew the other would not abandon him or 10, but it seemed to do the trick.

The papers flew from 6's sharp hands as he leapt into 5 arms. "No! no, no left behind, not abandon, papers stay…5 and 10…can use the cart." 5 smiled and rubbed 6's back.

8 stood still as stone, he said nothing, but made a silent vow to himself. If 5 and 10 fell behind and were left, he would stay with them. He wouldn't let the beasts eat them or the darkness bind them with fear. He would stay and watch over them. Be the guardian he should have been…long ago.

They larger group hurried back to the workshop. 2 and 10 had gathered everything they could. Bedding, needles, thread, patches, three thimbles full of oil covered with spare tin foil. 1 had obviously done nothing to help, only complain about their slowness and inability to organize. 0 was shooting 1 threatening glances but he had not helped in gathering supplies either. He had been keeping watch.

Gathering up everything, 9 did a quick head count as they headed down the bucket lift. 3 and 4 had brought 10 her black cloak and bag from 7's room. She was glad now, that she hadn't unpacked.

Piling everything onto the wagon. 5 was set onto the bedding his cross bow ready just in case. He had wanted to walk but 2 refused. 2 was concerned his new ankles were not quite ready for a long , hard hike.

2 smiled affectionately at 10. "You too little miss." She shook her head.

"Really, I'm okay 2." She did a little twirl for him. "See, all better." She smiled brightly.

2 wasn't fooled, but if she wanted to walk for a bit he didn't see the harm in it. He place his hand gently on her arm.

"Alright but the moment you start feeling tired or falling behind right up you go." He locked optics with her, making sure 10 would listen. She nodded and 2 released her. 0 had volunteered to be the first to pull the cart. It could take up to four stitchpunks to pull it but he and 8 were very strong and without 6's ink wells or 3 and 4's book it was light.

With one last look, the group started to move.

They were on their way….

And they were being followed….

* * *

7 spent her time running between the front and the back of the caravan of stitchpunks. Doing her best to lead and make sure nothing was following them. After completing four hours of these…laps she had to rest. It was a few hours before midday, a good time for everyone to get some rest.

8 kept watch while 1 had commended the bedding on the cart to rest. 3 and 4 cuddled close falling into a deep slumber on the spare bit of cloth 7 had wrested away from 1. 0 held 6 as they both slept on the ground. 2 poked a bit at the rubble close by and 5 and 10 sat resting. 10 leaning into 5 and his arms around her.

5 watched her with great interest. 10 seemed to be growing more distant, withdraw, the further this way they went. "Perhaps she's just tried." 5 thought. He was worried, he had talk to 2 and if this was…love...he didn't want to anything to ever make this feeling stop. 10 had walk most of the way only hopping up onto the cart a little bit ago for a rest. She had been pushing herself and absentmindedly 5 ran his hand through her hair. She looked up and smiled at him, snuggling a bit deeper into his chest.

He sighed, Yes, he loved her. True, he loved the others a well, but in a different way, they were all family but…this feeling for 10. It was like light, nothing else mattered as long as he could see and make her smile like that. 5 was finding he was still too scared to speak of how he felt but 10, she didn't seem angry about it. He wanted to ask her how she felt, what she wanted, but…not here or now.

He looked down at her again and smiled. She had dozed off. He laid his head back against the rubble and closed his optics.

Rest would be nice….

He awoke to 9, screaming…..

* * *

"Help! Help me!" 9 was screaming from back the way they had come. As the family ran towards his desperate cries, 9 had to grab 5 as he almost ran past him…..

Almost into the dark crack in the ground….where 7 currently, was trapped.

"We need rope! A strong one!" No one had thought to bring rope but 3, 4 and 10 dashed back off for it being the fastest.

5 looked down into the long dark hole. He was sure they had come this way, he had seen this very hole. How had 7 fallen into it?

9 joined him, glancing over. "Hang on a little longer 7!"

She glanced at him from her precarious perch. "Like I have a choice?!"

7 had fallen, far into this dark trench way. She was hanging onto her spear that she had managed to dig into the wall but, the ground was surprisingly soft and the spear wiggled dangerously, threatening to drop her into the endless darkness below. Where she would be lost to them…forever.

The twins and 10 returned with the rope and with 8 and 0 to hold the bulk of the weight they lowered it into the hole towards 7.

9 watched in horror as 7 grasped for it and missed, again and again she tried each time her movement caused her spear come more and more out of the wall.

"Stop 7, it's not working." 9 called and she obeyed.

"What do we do?" 5 asked worried, 3 and 4 blinked fast. They tugged on 5 and 9. They could climb down on the end of the rope and be the few inches missing. They could do it! They could!

"Absolutely not." 9 said firmly but he smiled to show them it was okay. "I'll do it."

With that the rope was pulled up and tied around 9, and he was carefully lowered into the dark abyss.

"7?" He called into the dark. Optics trying hard to adjust to the light change.

"Here 9." Her voice seemed strained. "Ah!"

"7!"

"It's okay, my spear…just slipped… a little."

Finally 9 saw her, she was muddy, her body tense like a bow sting and weakening, but as his form completed the few inches of missing rope she pounced on him like a cat beast on a bit of string. With a look of regret she watched her spear disappear from sight as she and 9 were rescued from the hole.

"Oh 7!" 2 exclaimed when he saw her. 1 bit back a laugh. She was a muddy mess, browns and grays covering her white cloth, in patches. The twins flashed in laughter outright, but 7 was not amused.

"You think it's so funny?" She growled at the twins. Before they had a moment to react 3 found himself blinded by mud. 4 laughed for a moment before the same occurred to him. Seeing the twins dutifully punished, she looked around.

"Anyone else think it's funny?"

Satisfied with the nodded of no around the circle she followed 2 back to the wagon. They had seen some water nearby. The twins followed at a safe distance, they desired to get clean too.

After midday, 7 and the twins were clean. With the twins forgiven the caravan rolled out once more.

10 was starting to fall behind. 2 noticed and waited. She had promised him if she fell behind she would use the cart. 2 was watching her, like a doting father as she fell further behind, she had pride he knew, but she would have to call out soon. 5 would have said something by now but as the day slipped into afternoon he had fallen asleep. But the one thing 2 did not expect to see was her collapse.

"Stop! Stop!" 2 called out, hobbling back towards 10 as she desperately tried to stand, failing and falling back to her knees.

2 dropped his cane and kneeled taking her into his arms. She smiled weakly at him. "Guess I over did it."

"Yes you did." 2 scolded, holding her close. 9 had rushed over followed by the twins, 7 and 0.

"2? Is she…" 9 asked. The twins flashed rapidly and 0 shivered.

2 gazed down at the now sleeping form of 10. "She's fine…she just over did it. Put her in the cart please 0."

0 looked at 2 then at 9, then back to 2 before doing just that. 0 felt honored 2 trusted him enough to do this. It had been torture being unable to hold and cuddle 10 like he used to…he was forbidden from that, until 2 declared him cured anyway. Scooping 10 up lightly 0 took her to the cart. He laid her gently next to 5 and covered her with some fabric.

0 looked at 5, grateful that 10 had found someone to hold her, soothe her, but 0 was being to wonder if 5 want more with 10 then just family…friends.

When her optics opened again 10, found herself gazing into the starry night sky……

A/N: : ) Hope you liked it, as always love to hear what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 20

He couldn't believe she hadn't fallen to her death. That white stitchpunk had more lives than a cat beast. Negative 9 had been so carful, hiding the fissure with a thin layer of junk then luring her back with noises. If that…9…hadn't been following her. He would have made sure, she never would have come out again.

-9 hated his double. This hate was so deep, so ingrained into every fiber of his being -9 had no idea where this hate came from. He didn't hate the others as much, still he hated them but this 9…would have to go.

But how? How?

* * *

7 didn't want to talk about what happened but 9 drew close anyway. He had to ask her. The whole family had seen that deep hole in the ground. How could she have fallen into it?

"Hey 7?" 9 stared to speak. She growled at him but glanced over. 9 felt a lump in his throat but continued.

"Y-You okay? I – we were really worried back there." 9 looked back doing another head count. A habit he had picked up from 7. She didn't speak but did her own head count as well. Now that 10 was sleeping next to 5 in the cart, 1 had insisted on increasing their speed. 3 was piggy backing on 8 and 4 on 0. 2 and 6 tugged on the cart. It was cute but 7 couldn't enjoy the scene. Her optics search further out scanning the horizon from the area they came.

9 noticed her look and sighed. He would have to go relieve 6 very soon from pulling the cart. He still couldn't believe the little artist volunteered to pull it. 2 had smiled and accept 6's offer but 9 knew it wouldn't last long. He had to talk to 7….and now.

She spoke the moment he opened his mouth.

"I'm so stupid. I knew that hole was there, I saw it but somehow…." She looked at him with a strange feeling showing on her face…was it…was it fear? 9 pondered.  
"What 7?" he urged her to continue.

"Somehow…it was covered with a thin layer of junk, and when I stepped on it…" She made a motion like falling.

9 shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. How could it get covered like that?"

7 was quietly doing another head count, ignoring that 2 and 1 seemed to be arguing over something trivial.

"It…it was almost like…a trap." She whispered.

" Trap?... but who? How?"

7 dropped her head for only a moment before raising her pale face to 9's. "If it was…it not like any beast I've fought before…its smart."

9 shivered, if 7 was feeling nervous…no, he looked closer at her body language…she was afraid, of this entity she couldn't see. Afraid for herself…maybe, afraid for the others….defiantly.

"9…what should we do?" She asked.

9 thought about it, what could they do? 7 hadn't seen anything but….it was odd the waste in the emptiness shifting like that.

"Let keep going….as far away from here as we can."

7 nodded, looking back as she heard a slight Ah! sound. 6 needed to stop pulling now, he had just dropped his side of the rope pulling the cart, looking tired. 9 knew he had to go back to leaving 7 to lead the way but for just a moment 9 reached out and touched her hand. She smiled as his fingers grazed hers. Sometimes 7 just wanted to pounce on him… kissing him till he couldn't see straight. She sighed as he pulled away, still smiling that goofy stupid smile of his.

She watched him move back and take 6's place pulling the cart. 9 was cute, he made her gears feel fuzzy inside…but it was a distraction. One 7 couldn't afford….not now anyway. She couldn't let her guard down…not again. If she had just been sharper…5, 10 and the twins would never have been taken in the first place. She looked at 5 and 10 sleeping. He was snoring loudly and 10 was half buried under the wool fabric, sleeping softly. 7 smiled…she had feelings for 5 but…the idea of him and 10 worked out better. They were both so alike. No, she was getting distracted again…

Turning towards the east 7 lead them onward until night fall. They set up a tight camp and made a fire to keep warm.

2 was telling a story to the others by the fire when 10 stirred and sat up in the wagon.

"10!" 5 joyfully cried from the fire as she sat up on the bedding. 3 and 4 ran at her before she had a chance to get off the wagon and attacked her with cuddles, pushing her back down onto the bedding. 10 shrieked in delight at the love the twins gave her….and the tickling they were doing didn't help.

"3! 4! S-stop…hahaha…I'm…okahahaha…" 10 was wiggling now on the wagon trying desperately to get the away from the twins. They flicked and clicked and cataloged but suddenly pulled away. 10 felt her gears slowly relaxing, keeping her optics closed…until she felt sharp little pen nubs touch her side.

6 said only one word. "…tickle…"

10 shrieked again into the cool night air. The others watched 10 giggle and yell and beg for mercy before a large dark shadow fell over the wagon. Well, more like two very large shadows.

"Tell me 8, does three against one seem like a fair fight to you?" 0 questioned. At his voice 3 and 4 clutched each other and 6 stopped tickling 10. She was curled up into a ball and had not noticed 0 or 8 yet. She was so full of giggles she was dizzy. 8 lifted his brow as he pondered 0's question.

"No, no it's not fair." 8 shook his head.  
"Shall we even the odds?" 0 asked.

8 smiled….

"Yes."

Good to their word, the twins soon found themselves being tickled silly by 0 and 6 by 8. The twins laughed voicelessly trying with all their little might to escape 0. He was gentle but firm, the twins were trapped until he decided to let them go. 8 was very gentle and careful but that didn't stop a cascade of mismatch giggles from pouring out of 6 as he wiggled and kicked his legs. 8 smiled so happy he could play for once. 1 never let him be friends with the others and after…enforcing 1's punishments they hadn't wanted him around.

The others gathered around the fire began to laugh, well 9, 2 and 5 did. 7 was till patrolling nearby. 9 could see her on top of a small rubble pile, the moonlight reflecting off her making a beautiful silhouette.

Tables seemed to have turned for the next time 9 looked up the twins and 6 were tickling 0 and 8.

5 had joined 10 now and they were talking quietly on the wagon. 5 pointing at stars and 10 smiling and asking questions. 2 smiled at 9 and poked the fire once more, with a small stick he had found.

9 broke the silence. "They seem to be getting along."

"Ha ha smashing isn't it. I always thought the no relationship rule was a bit bothersome." 2 gestured with his stick to 10 and 5. "How could anything so innocent and sweet be bad."

"It distracts us!" 1 spoke for the first time from his corner from the fire. " It take attention away from important matter, from our very survival."

1 got up and moved further away muttering about nonsense and stupid younger punks.

9 looked back when he heard clapping and saw bright flashing. Apparently 5 and 10 had been kissing….and were caught by the twins, 6, 8 and 0. So pretty much the whole family. 10 buried her face into 5's burlap a bit embarrassed.

5 cupped her chin and lifted her face. "No more hiding." He whispered to her, his voice strangely calm and strong. His kissed her again passionately, ignoring the flashed and cheers. Even 2 was yelling "Smashing!" as 5, gently with a kiss, pushed 10 back into the bedding on the cart. 5 never intended to go further than that. This was all still so new and kissing brought such a strong warm pleasurable feeling, he would never do more than this without her permission.

But apparently, it didn't look that way.

"GET OFF HER!" 0 screamed, grabbing 5 by the collar and lifting him off of 10. The outburst was so violent and unexpected everyone, even 7, was thrown off guard.

The shouts for him to stop went unheard as 0's vision, in anger, blurred only seeing 5.

"0! No Please…Ah!" 5 cried out.

0 growled in his face. "I won't let you touch her soul 5! I won't let you abuse her…"

"0, put him down, Now!." 2 grabbed 0's arm and tugged.

At 2's touch 0 dropped 5 to the ground. 9 was by his best friends side in an instant.

"I won't let you abuse her….like I did."

Ashamed 0 ran….

"0! 0!" 10 called wanting to chase after but 9 grabbed her. She looked into 9's optics…

"It was a mistake….a mistake." She whispered the last part slumping against 9, who gently placed her into 5 awaiting grip.

10 cuddled there soothed by 5's gentle touch.

9 ran after 0….

A/N: Happy Holiday All! As always adore feedback. : )


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 21

It began to rain.

Not the normal rain the stitchpunks were used to but a cold burning rain that went through there fabrics and right to the gear. Sleet…the twins had called it and in just a few minutes ice was beginning to form on the remnants of humanity, the junk of the emptiness. 7 moved the family to a empty blue plastic box for shelter.

"I have to go find 9." She said addressing no one in particular. Worry for him flooding her voice box.

There were mummers for her to stay but 7 ignored them…at the edge of the box she turned, looking back at the faces behind her. All were a mix of worry and fear…all but one. 1 had a face like this was a moment he was waiting for. 7 stopped still. If she left, 1 could bully the family again. Possibly take control? 8 seemed to have changed but how much she wasn't sure. She had to stay to protect them but…9. She…she loved him. 7 knew that now. Seeing 5 and 10 together had finally explain those strange feelings she had been having. 7 dropped her head to her chest, defeated….9 was on his own for now.

* * *

"0!" 9 called over the song of ice falling, tinkling, like thousand of little bells. Where had 0 gone? He couldn't have gotten too far ahead, certainly not in this weather. 9 shielded his optics with a hand, starting to feel like he was icing over as well. The icy was getting on his optics, blocking his vision so 9 didn't see the object laying there before he tripped over it. He turned to see what he had fallen over…it was an arm….

0's arm….

"Oh creator! 0!" 0 main body was nearby, fabric torn and limp. His left leg was severed and his right arm was torn off at the joint laying on the ground near 9. 9 crawled over to 0's still form, ice starting to cover the ground. What could have happened?

"0?" 9 touched his shoulder. What could have done this so fast? 9 hadn't seen any beasts or even signs of a beast. Other then the tinkle of icy filled rain it had been quiet. 9 let out a yelp as 0's optics opened.

"R-run…." 0 spoke his voice box sounding a lot like 9's first had before 2 fixed it. 0 reached for 9 his body sparking. "R…run.." his voice wavered as he collapsed back into unconsciousness.

9 continued to look at 0, not fully comprehending.

"Didn't you hear him? He said run." A cold voice rang out through the slowing sleet storm.

-9 was here.

"Who are you?" 9 asked, standing up. He had only brought his light staff with him. Not much in the way of fighting weaponry.

"I'm the one who did that." -9 gestured towards 0's still and silent form. "I'm the one who tortured your friends…5 and …10? Yes, that was her name. Not a lot of females in your group are there?" -9 smirked perversely.

"Answer my question…who are you?" 9 asked again.

His opposite smiled cruelly.

"-9… BRAIN created me, I suppose that why I look a bit like you. BRAIN hates… hated you…so I hate you…and I'm going to destroy you." 9 watched in horror as -9 unwound the bard wire whip from his chest, the barbs still holding bit of 0's fabric.

In a instant -9 lunged at 9, he blocked with his light staff but the shaft of the staff made a slight cracking sound. They pushed away, both slipping on the ice.

Glaring -9 came at 9 again, striking wildly again and again. 9 blocked over and over but seemed to be weakening against the tenacity of -9 attacks. He show no signs of slowing down.

9 wished 7 was there, as another blow put him off guard and -9 punched him sending 9 across the frozen ground into a pile of icy junk. Bits of ice pierced his fabric.

9 grabbed at his side, a sharp clean cut visible.

This was not a battle front either had taken into account. Ice was new and difficult to maneuver on. -9 calculated the odds. He had the upper hand right now but there was too much risk his opposite would get the upper hand.

"Let's save this for another time shall we? Tick tock Tick tock….times running out for your large friend there." -9 smiled "And I think I would like to play with you some more later eh? Perhaps play with those cute twins? They were adorable and I didn't get a chance to intero…."

One word too many as -9 found himself sent backwards by a punch to the face from 9.

"You won't touch them! Any of them! It ends now…" 9 spoke, his voice like steel, his optics burning like black embers. -9 had hit a nerve, 9 never cared if he died but the others…oh creator he wouldn't put it past the evil opposite to harm the twins or 5 or 10 again or anyone else…

-9 smiled…knowing now exactly how to hurt 9 the deepest.

"You will lose them all 9…one by one…you will be the last standing…until our next fight."

"No! finish this!" 9 screamed at -9 but he was already disappearing into the glassy frozen emptiness. 9 wanted to chase him but…0 was still alive. He had to get help.

And he had to warn the others….

* * *

9 got 8 and 5 to help bring 0's body back…and the pieces. 7 stayed watching over the others. 3 and 4 began to cataloging the ice as soon as the storm passed but 7 shooed them back inside the plastic blue box.

9 returned with 8 and 5 and…what was left of 0. 2 and 5 began to work on 0's body quickly. It was badly damaged. After about an hour. 2 shook his head sadly at the others and 10 burst out into dry sobs. Wishing for the first time in her life that she could cry real tears like humans could. 3 and 4 held her tenderly and 6 and 8 came to cuddle as well. 0 was in what 2 had described as a coma. From what he could tell 0 was alive….just barley and it could go either way very soon.

"The next two days are critical." 2 spoke softly, placing a hand on 10 shoulder. 2 felt pity of her, for all of them. They had seen and suffered so much in such a short time. The entire family felt numb, cuddling close to draw strength from each other. 10 soon passed out from emotional overload, 3 and 4 soon followed in their own rest cycle and last but not least the little mopped haired stitchpunk slept. 8 stayed close to them. Rubbing ones head then the others. 7 felt bad she had ever doubted 8 for a moment. There he was comforting and cuddling all of them even in their sleep. She knew he was making sure they were warm and undisturbed.

She shook her head slightly…8 was chasing off nightmares, she was sure of it.

But as the remaining punks gathered close the question became apparent.

What now?

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews and ideas and just everything. : )


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 22

What now?

9, 7, 5, and 1 were gathered near the entrance to the blue plastic box watching the fire light glint off the icy wonderland. 2, being worn out from putting 0 back together, had join the others sleeping. They had been lucky, only the first layer of bedding on the cart had iced over the rest was dry.

9 rubbed his temples with his hands, having explained about -9 attacking him and 0, and what -9 had said.

"What now 9?" 5 asked, placing a nervous hand on his friend's arm. 9 stared into the fire, light dancing off his optics, for a few minutes before answering.

"Same as before, let's keep going."

"You fool! Such witless folly will be the death of the rest of us." 1 gestured towards 0. "We don't even know where were going!" 1 snapped the last words, uncaring if he woke the others.

7 looked back from her vigil of watching the entrance. "I know…" she grumbled slightly. This ice was getting on her nerves. She was cold, she hated being cold.

"Harrumph! You don't know anything, you never did! That's why I banished you to begin with." 1 smiled sitting up straighter at his last remark.

7 also straitened up and 5, reading her body language, quickly realized that if he didn't change the subject there would be a fight.

"So can we still make it there? W-with the ice, I mean." 5's voice warbled with emotion.

"7?" 9 asked, awaiting confirmation. After all they were following her on this trip.

"Yes, We can do it." She nodded optics focused back on the world outside the blue box.

"You'll walk us into death! Absolute Poppycock Nonsense!" 1 snapped. "Worthless girl!"

7 spun at that, ready to shout anger filled words at 1 but 9 spoke. "1, you won't speak to her like that." 1 looked at him challengingly and 9 didn't back down.

"You'll destroy us all. I warn you." 1 spoke bitterly at 9 as he stood. With a sweeping motion 1 left the fire, grabbed some bedding and moved out to the entrance. Looking back he spoke.

"I will not follow into imaginable peril."

Then he was gone, out into the emptiness.

1 had left the family.

"But…" 5 started.

"Good riddance." 7 growled out.

"He'll be back." 9 spoke, silently adding "I hope." He didn't want to lose anyone. Sure, 1 was a pain in the bottom but he had saved 9's life. Somewhere deep inside 1 really had to care about the family…didn't he?

* * *

An hour later 5 had joined the others sleeping. 1 had yet to return. That left only 9 and 7 awake. 9 poked at the fire watching 7. She was still as stone, waiting, watching, guarding but something was off he could tell.

"7? Want to join me? It's warm." 9 gave her a smile, looking at her intensely as she mulled the idea over in her head. Nodding, she joined him.

9 tried not to watch her as she gracefully and quietly joined him. She stared into the fire and 9 could almost see the internal conflict moving across her optics.

"7…?" he questioned softly. She looked up at him, locking optics and next thing 9 knew she had pounced on him, knocking him gently to the ground. She pinned him. Her legs across his hips holding him at her mercy.

"7?!" 9 spoke a bit fearful, worried she was mad at him.

All worry melted as 7 brought her lips to his and began to kiss him. Her kisses were strong, taking and filled 9 with such pleasure he thought his gears would stop. He briefly thought of 5 and 10 and if this was what kissing felt like, why did they ever stop?

7 continued to take kisses as she began to run her hands along the sides of his zipper. 9 moaned and arched his back at her touch. He reached for her, finding her, he began to run his hands along her seem towards her button latch. He felt her moan and sway rhythmically to his touch.

9 vaguely wondered if this was wrong, they were after all, from the same soul. Wasn't she, kind of like his sister? The thought was thrown from his mind with another kiss.

9 got a surge of pleasure and desperately wanted to…rearrange the situation. He pushed, trying to roll 7 so she would be the one pinned but she refused, growling playfully between nips and kisses. 9's goofy grin started to grow across his face as he reached for her waist. He wasn't going to let her have all the fun.

At his wiggling fingers 7 bit back as gasp pulling away. Giggles began to flow from her lips. 9 had her now easily rolling her and pinning her under himself. His tickling on slot ceased as he began to kiss her again nibbling at her neck. 7's giggles became mummers and groans of pure delight at his nuzzling and kisses. Oh it was magical.

Suddenly 7 stopped, going stiff. With a quick movement she pushed 9 off of herself. 9 looked at her confused. Had he done something wrong? But 7 wasn't looking at him, he followed her gaze and saw… 2…smiling at them.

7 mentally kicked herself. It had been so long, she had forgotten how light a sleeper 2 was. But he only smiled lovingly at the two of them. They had no idea 2 was laughing inside thinking how smashing it was they were finally expressing their feelings. 2 had seen it, the looks they stole when they knew the other wasn't looking.

"Ha ha don't mind me…I was just going to check on 0." With another sincere smile 2 walked off towards the back of the box where 0 lay.

7 waltz over to the fire and sat down again. 9 sat close, a bit unsure. But she smiled at him as he placed an arm lovingly around her shoulder.

9 hoped they would do that again soon.

* * *

1 grumbled, wrapping the bedding around his small frame…how dare they? How dare they! He kept everyone safe for so long. Long before the 9th of them had come along.

1 picked his way through the rubble looking for some place to sleep. He wouldn't go back…couldn't. 9 was leading them to death. 1 was sure of it. Well, he wouldn't die. Oh no, he would survive and if any of the others did, they would come crawling back to him. He would make them beg but he would take them in again.

As he mumbled hate filled words, 1 was unaware -9 was watching his every movement, listening to his every word.

-9 formed a plan, after all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Perhaps -9 could make a deal with this…1.

"Hello 1." -9 smiled coldly. 1 jumped at the sound spinning around. -9 saw the fear on his face before 1 stiffened it to a look of loathing. The look he always had on the throne in the sanctuary.

"You must be that horrible other 9." 1 tried and failed to hide the fear in his voice. He was quite far from the others, he doubted they would hear his shouts for help.

"It's -9." He said chuckling.

"Well then, -9, what do you want?" 1 took a step back but -9 closed the gap in an instant.

"I think we want the same thing. I want to get rid of the others…and you don't seem very happy with them. So the better question is…What do you want 1?" -9 relaxed, leaning back on an old canister.

"I want to rule the family like I used too. I want to be the one in charge. I would make some drastic changes." 1 grew bold, a foolish thing but his pride knew no bounds.

-9 smiled, this was good. "I want to kill them all, even you, but if you help me. I'll spare you…and three others of your choosing."

1 optics narrowed, his face shrewd. "What would you have me do?"

"Nothing much, just bring me tidbits of news, plans, movements…and I'll let you have your kingdom again, albeit smaller than before." -9 looked at his finger tips like they were of great importance. 1 got the feeling this relaxed attitude of his was a farce. -9 could kill him in an instant but what he was promising…it was too good to pass up.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" 1 asked.

" Ha, your still alive, right." -9 chuckled. "So do we have a deal?"

"…Deal."

* * *

1's return to the others was uneventful. With a nod of acknowledgment from 9, 1 went to sleep near 2 and the others. 9 was glad he was back. The emptiness is no place to be alone…

If only 9 knew.

1 was no longer on their side.

* * *

A/N: : ) Big thanks to all reviewers. You make me happy with kind words.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 23

The next morning with the ice melting the caravan of stitchpunks set out on their way. The world was oddly quiet. Even the normal noises of the emptiness seemed muted and still. 3 and 4 clicked along cataloging the melting ice. 7 smiled, the twins could find joy in anything. She looked around. 0 was in the cart, kept warm by the bedding, being pulled by 8. 10 walking beside it her optics not leaving him. 5 was by her opposite side, his optics never leaving her. 7 mused. In spite of everything, they would survive. The family would go on. 2 was walking with 6 making sure the little punk didn't get too distracted. 7 looked over, 9 was just a few feet in front of her. She was so happy.

1 was all the way at the back of the group. That's not what surprised 7. What surprised her is that he had not complained at all today.

But 7 didn't know, 1 was busy with his own thoughts…after all, -9 had basically told him he had the ability to play god. 1 would decide the three would live.

1 was lost in thought deciding. He had to tell -9 tonight who he wanted to live since -9 plans is to pick them off one at a time. 1 pondered it. 2 was old and useless, too weak to be of much help. 1 had already sent him to his death once before, what would a second time hurt?

8 had flat out betrayed him. He had gone soft, so he could die, 1 thought. 3 and 4, 1 frowned, they were young, children really but…they had gone with 7 when he banished her. They were too playful, too curious. 1 felt a sudden pang of pain at the thought of them being ripped apart but it soon passed. This world was no place for mute curious little twins. They had no use to him. Though for their sake, 1 hoped -9 would make the twins end quick.

Thinking of injuries, accidents were bound to happen in his new kingdom, even to him. 5 was afraid of he, never being able to look him in the face at the sanctuary and 5 was the journeyman of 2. 5 would survive. He could use 5.

As much as he would like to keep her, 7 would have to go. She would always be headstrong no matter what he did to her. It wouldn't matter if he bound her or broke her legs. She would find away to dethrone him.

1 snorted, 0 wouldn't last much longer so that ruled him out. 1 looked towards 0's long time companion. 10 had brought them back to life. She had value. 10 was also an even mix of weakness and talent, an interesting combination. 1 mused, he could use entrainment while on his throne. He would make her dance, dance for all eternity, if it pleased him. She could be his court jester. 1 frowned, he would have to put an end to this relationship business between 5 and 10 but that would be easy. If he forbade it 5 would be to afraid to pursue 10 and if she really wanted a relationship, well, who better to have one with then him?

9 would have to die, after all there could only be one family leader…him. That just left 6. Insane, Stupid, Useless, Easy to control 6. 1 rubbed his chin, 6's visions had been useful in the past, he had just ignored them but 1 would use him now. He smiled, there he had pick the three that would survive.

He would let -9 know his choices tonight. 1 looked up and searched the sky. Slightly to the left of him was the church steeple, he could just make it out. That's were -9 would be waiting.

But 1 couldn't bury this strange feeling welling up in his gears…

Was this guilt?

* * *

The caravan of stitchpunks moved throughout the day without stop. Everyone was getting tired. The 8 looked about ready to collapse, 10 about to pass out, and 2 was leaning onto 5 for support. Just as the sun began to set 7 declared they were there.

1 had to admit it, 7 had picked a good home. The place was in good shape, door still very secure. Windows in good shape and the place was dry. Right now that was the best thing ever to 1.

3 and 4 seemed to forget their weariness at the sight of books, rows and rows of books, many they hadn't read before and…toys! Trains, cars, clothes, dolls, big stuff animals. They knew what toys were but oh to actually play with them! But before they could run off, 7 called to them.

"3! 4! I need your help unloading." She watched with a small chuckle at their forlorn faces turned at her. Oh creator, the twins could guilt you.

"Alright go play, but don't go far…" 7 added as the twins whizzed off towards the large pile of toys.

7 briefly wondered if 6 and 10 would like to go play too but…one look at 10, as she watched 0 being carefully unloaded, told 7 differently.

7 called 3 and 4 back over as the fire was lit. 2 and 5 having done a smashing job of making a small metal fire pit. Tonight they would all snuggle around the fire but tomorrow 2 and 5 would begin building beds for everyone.

5 wondered when we be the best time to ask 10 if she would like her own bed or if she would like to share his bed. 5 blushed inside at the thought. He loved her and it was hard not to grab her and never let go. But 5 was worried about frightening her if he was seemingly too aggressive, he didn't want to seem hungry…like 0 had been.

10 had seemed so distant, 5 was sure it was because she was worried about 0 but…he wanted to be close to her. 5 was afraid though, she was in such emotional in turmoil right now. 5 was jealous of 0, but he hated himself for feeling like that especially with 0 so injured. So lost in thought was he that he never felt 10 nudge him but as he looked up, he smiled.

10 sat close to 5, cuddling. She needed a hug right now. Something was really wrong with other self. 10 was confused and scared. She wished 0 was awake; he could tell her what was happening inside her. Why her other self was acting wild. It was almost…almost like, her other self was screaming at her but 10 couldn't hear a word of it.

She smiled weakly at 5. 10 knew he knew something was wrong but…she had no words for what was happening inside her.

2 came to join them from checking 0.

"How is he?" 9 asked

2 looked so sad. "Not good, his main gear is going to snap. We have nothing like it…I…I can't replace it…0…he's going…he going…" 2 began to sob and 5, standing, brought the kind old inventor into an embrace. 10 gazed into the fire, lost in herself with this news. 7 comforted the twins drawing them close, 8 comforted a wailing 6, rubbing his back trying to calm is sobs and 1…1 slipped away unnoticed.

The fire burned down and towards dawn everyone was sleeping in sorrow. 1 returned, his dark task done. He watched the sun rise. After all, it was rising on the future, his future. 1 would make it everything he could ever want.

-9 had been clear. 1 was not to return for a week and during that time he was to…play nice. Well, 1 could wait. He had the whole future ahead of him.

A/N: Oh no what will happen! Sorry if anyone found this chapter kinda boring. :3


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 24

The next day, good to their word, 5 and 2 started on making beds for everyone with material found in the book shop. They gave everyone some time to pick a space for themselves. 3 and 4 wanted to sleep close to the books. So 2 and 5 built them a warm bed of cotton thread and wool. 7 had found a nice perch on a tall rafter overlooking the others. She could see anything dangerous from here. So 2 and 5 wove her a hammock out of shoe strings and lined it with part of a wool mitten procured from a big box labeled lost and found.

1 had located an old shoe box under a large wooden desk claiming that as space for himself. 2 had offered to make him a bed but 1 refused. He could be seen dragging bits of cotton and cloth now and then to his shoe box.

9 had picked a low book shelf for his bed. Unlike 7's aerial view he could see across the room nicely from his spot. All the way to the toys were and surprisingly were both 6 and 8 had decided to make their bed. 9 wasn't surprised that 6 liked the toys so much but more of the fact 8 and 6 were willing, no wanted to share a bed together. He didn't press too much into it but to him, it seemed to be a cute albeit strange arrangement. Then again, if 7 had asked he would have joined her.

Since 6 wanted to sleep on a large teddy bear, he only needed a warm blanket. 8 appeared to be just as content as 6.

2's decided his bed and space would be the new work shop. That just left 5 and 10. 5 sighed, he couldn't put off asking her any longer or neither of them would have a place to sleep tonight. He found her helping the twins search through a strange pink house that was there size.

"Um…10?" she smiled at him, putting down a small pink doll sized rabbit.

"Hi 5. Need anything?" 10 asked coming over. 5 gently took her by the arm and smiled as her smile brightened.

"Well…I…I wanted to ask you…about your bed." 3 and 4 were now watching with interested, when 5 started to stammer things got interesting. For them anyway.

"Is something wrong with it? I know I haven't picked an area yet but I thought for tonight…I would just…sleep by the fire…or maybe share someone's bed. I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind."

At their designations 3 and 4 popped up nodding enthusiastically. No, they wouldn't mind. 10 was welcome to share their bed if hers wasn't made yet.

"I was…kind of hoping…" 5 looked away and brushed his fingers over his patch gathering courage. "That you would share my bed…"

"Yes please!" 10 smiled but then looked away.

"10?" 5 gently nudged her.

"Did you mean just for tonight…or for…longer?" 10's optics held sadness as she looked at him.

5 wrapped his arms around her tiny waist drawing her to him.

"You can share my bed…correction our bed, for as long as you want." With that 5 bent down and kissed her.

10 returned the kiss and for a moment forgot the twins were there. Until they pounced on them.

"Ah! 3! 4!" 5 cried out, 10 only giggled. 3 and 4 wanting to catalog every moment of 5 and 10's relationship.

Dusting himself off, 5 spoke. "I guess I had better go get our bed started."

10 smiled again but it seemed so hollow…

As 5 walked away from the one he loved her couldn't help but think.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

Life so far had been quiet and days passed like they had back in the early days of the sanctuary. 7 scouting, 8 guarding, 1 grumbling, 2 inventing, 6 drawing, the twins playing. 9 was doing his best to find his place as leader, and make sure the family was safe. 5 was helping 2 build things and tend to 0. But 10…5 had to talk to someone about it, he just had too.

"2? Can I talk to you?" 5 asked there 3rd morning there. 2 looked up from his invention, smiling.

"My dear boy, you can ask me anything." 2 replied

"It's about…10. She acting withdrawn…distant from me. I mean were share a bed but we're not even really kissing anymore. I…I think…she doesn't like me anymore." 5 placed his face in his hands.

Coming over 2 put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "She has a lot to deal with right now 5. 0's dying…I don't give him till the end of the week. 10 in some ways blames herself. If BRAIN had never woken up again, there would be no -9, and 0 wouldn't be about to cross into the other world."

5 felt like a cad. How could he be so blind to her suffering? Maybe he was more like 0 then he wanted to admit.

"What can I do?" he whispered.

2 squeezed his shoulder. "Just be there, support her, love her. Right now, all we have is each other."

As 2 returned to his work 5 reflected on what he had said. He would try to go easy on 10. He was so foolish for not seeing her pain and he was usually so good at seeing pain in the others. Oh Creator! Even when she smiled at him, she looks like she could cry.

* * *

On the 5th night, 5 awoke to find himself alone in his bed. 10 was gone. Getting up he moved about checking around the others, perhaps she had just wanted to sleep someplace else. Or check on 0. Sometimes during the day he would find 10 sitting with him. 0 had yet to open his optics. 5 felt the panic spread inside his gears as he continued to search. Had she been taken? Had she abandoned him? Fear filled him to the core when he saw that someone else's bed was empty too.

2 was missing…

* * *

It took -9 longer then he would have liked to return to where the BRAIN lay dead. Taking a bit of glass -9 sliced into BRAIN's delicate body wiring, draining black putrid oil from it. Oil, filled with darkness and hate.

Yes, this should do it. He had the idiot 1 completely fooled. There would be a new kingdom, but it would belong to him.

-9…would be in charge.

And no one would stop him. He would make sure of it.

A/N: Lots happening soon :3


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 25

5 felt panic rush through his fabric body. Two of the beings he cared most about in this world were missing from their beds. His gears began to spin faster and over heat, spots blurred his optics. No, not now 5 thought. He was starting to have a panic attack now and he had to find them. It was too late, though, to self sooth enough to stop the attack.

5 collapsed to the floor with a gentle thud. When he reopened his optic, time had passed…maybe an hour. 5 guessed by the moon light coming in the window.

Click, click...click…tap…click…swoosh…tap...

5 listened, that wasn't 3 or 4 and it most certainly was too quiet to be a beast. The light tapping of movement was heard and the way it moved…no, she couldn't be…

Was 10 dancing somewhere nearby?

With as much stealth as 5 could muster he crept towards the sound. It grew louder the further he moved from the sleeping others. Passing a door to his left, a bit of wood was blown out leaving a crack open. 5 saw her, under a beam of moon light from a hole in the ceiling. Oh creator! She was beautiful, her dancing light and graceful. 5 watched her move in and out of positions but something was wrong, her face looked pained, worn out. Her optics seemed glazed, like in a trance.

He began to approach her when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"Best not to disturb her." 2 looked up at 5, seriousness written all over his face.

"2? But what's going on?" 5 whispered.

"She's been doing this for the past three nights…dancing herself to the point of passing out."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know but I don't think she's doing it willingly…I think her other self is to blame."

10 danced close by as 2 and 5 duck behind a book. As she moved near them 5 could hear her whispering.

"P-please no more…I don't understand what you want…please stop…."

5 raised his stitchbrows quizzically at 2 and when 10 had moved out of hearing he spoke.

"She's been begging her other self to stop, to let her go. Something is very wrong. I've been trying to learn as much as I can by observing but…Oh watch this now, It's about to go much faster." 2 pointed and indeed 10 seemed to be picking up speed.

5 watched at the speed 10 began to moved doing Rond de jambe in a la seconde.

"Please…no more….it hurts." 10 begged loudly. It was too much for her tiny cloth and metal body. With a little Ah! 10 fell, her legs locking beneath her. 5 could see her panting heavily trying to slow her gears. How long had she been dancing like this three, four hours? 5 could see she was almost about to pass out.

"Maybe we should…" 5 started.

"Watch…" 2 interrupted.

At first 5 saw nothing, and then he jumped and gave a small gasp as 10's form was pulled, unwillingly, to her feet. She seemed almost floating like…like…

"A puppet." 5 whispered…2 nodded. The moon having gone behind some clouds 5 could clearly now see what 2 had wanted him to see. Five green, string thin tendrils came out from under the heart shaped patch on her chest, went above 10's head by about eight inched, split and snaked down to her body. Her arms were bound at the wrists, her feet at the ankles and the last tendril was around her waist. Her other self was making her dance.

"A slave." 2 spoke so sadly. His voice made it clear he had no idea how to fix this…how could one fix a soul?

* * *

"P-please no more…I don't understand what you want…please stop…."

10 had been held captive by her other self for the third night now. Her body moving against her will, her mind slipping deeper and deeper into the trance of the dance. Her other self had never treated her like this before. She was being outright hostile, and demanding of 10.

And she still didn't know what her other self wanted.

"Please…what do you want? Why won't you tell me…?"

_ROND DE JAMBE A LA SECONDE!_

Her other self demanded yet another dance, instead of answer 10's question.

"Please…no more….it hurts." 10 begged loudly. With a little Ah! 10 fell, her legs locking beneath her, her gears wiring madly. She would go insane if this continued or die from a gear snapping under the pressure of this forced dance. Her other self had given her no peace since 0 was injured but it became so much worse at night. Her other self seemed stronger at night, the time of shadows and souls. It was only at night her other self could wrap tendrils around her and force 10 to do things against her will.

Arms to third position, Passe, relive. All the while never stopping, never resting…and never speaking, other than to demand more dancing.

She felt them now gripping harder as she was moved back to her feet, oddly moving like she barely touched the ground. Green light began to shine at the edge of her optics…it would be over soon.

_FOUETTE' ROND DE JAMDE EN TOURNANT!"_

Her other self had not demanded that move yet.

"No, please." 10 cried, but too late as against her will, she took position, spinning and spinning. The green light glowing, her trance deepening until….

She was out like a light on the floor…

Dreaming….

* * *

-9 picked his way back through the rubble to the church where he met 1 so many days ago. Old fool actually believed -9 would spare any of them. He found it funny. Of course to enjoy it more he would spare the ones 1 had chosen until the last….and then turn them in front of him. If -9 was correct, and he knew he was, this rotten oil from BRAIN should affectively take all the love and caring out of each of them making them evil, dark and cold….just like him.

He would start with the twins…being the smallest.

And they would be his slaves…

* * *

Images whirled through 10's mind, colors bright and strange. She felt a strange touch. "Please…no." 10 begged helpless, slipping deeper into the green light.

She saw things, heard bombs. Someone was running….a human maybe, the vantage point seemed so high off the ground. 10 was seeing through this beings eyes…She knew that stitchpunks were bits of souls but…this seemed odd. Her creator was never healthy enough to move like this…at least when 10 knew her.

As she ran, she saw the book shop where she was now, the imaged flashed between what it was like and what it was now like. 10 got the feeling this was for her benefit, to realize they were the same place.

A left turn into a smaller lane by an iron fence, a right into an alley, third squished together house on the left. It was yellow at some point, 10 just knew. The being who eyes she was seeing through bounded up the stairs.

To a room on the top floor. As the being burst into that room 10 saw 0, smiling on the table. There creator nearby…Was this before she had been created?

10 saw it now, on the table in a little wooden box with bits and pieces of an unmade body and extra gears and fittings. And sitting in the box right on top was a gear, not just any gear….0's replacement gear.

10 could save him now, she knew it. Filled with joy 10 wasn't paying much attention as this being turned to her creator.

"Mother…"

Wait…mother? 10 thought…as everything faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What could be going to happen! Anyway if you go to Wikipedia and type in ballet terms it shows/gives you a description of the 2 moves I have 10 doing. As always thanks for the reviews…they make me want to continue to finish the story. : ) Yay me with so many updates so fast.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 26

When she opened her optics, 10 found herself warm and safe, laying in her bed. Sitting up 10 looked around, seemingly confused. Where was she? What had happened? A slight noise to her side made her turn. There was 5 sleeping adorably sprawled out, his mouth open, snoring softly. 5, she remembered him, she was 10 and…what else? There was something…but it was hazy.

"_You…have to go now…"_

Go? 10 placed a hand over her patch. It all came back to her now. Everyone and everything that had happened. 0 she, she had to find that gear, she had to save him. With great care, 10 began to ease her body out of bed. Her body ached and beg with her groaning to return to the soft warmth of the covers but if she didn't go now, 0 could die. And 10 knew another night of dancing would be awaiting her if she didn't go. Unable to face the thought of 0 passing on or another night of puppetry 10, as quietly as she could, fasten her cloak around her. She could just see the pinks of the sky on the horizon. She had to go now before the others awoke. She couldn't risk any more lives. 10 hung her head low; she had already caused so many bad things to happen. Why did she have to be different?

As 10 began to leave, she paused turning, 5 was still sleeping peacefully. Smiling 10 blew him a kiss before making her way to the main entrance. It wasn't that far, a day's trip maybe if she hurried she could be back before dark tonight. 10 was so wrapped up in thought, that she did not notice the guardian at the door. As she walked past he spoke, his voice soft but startling in the silence. 10 jumped a bit.

"Where are you going?" 8's big and loving smiled greeted her. He chuckled a bit at her jumping at his voice, he meant her no harm. 10, once recovered from the shock, smiled back.

"H-hi 8, I was just…just going to get some fresh air…" It was a lie, 10 knew but she hoped 8 wouldn't see through it.

8 regarded her for a moment, looking deeply into her optics, forcing 10 to look away.

"Liar." 8's smile faded.

10 head snapped up, meeting 8's gaze. How could he possibly know?

"Where are you going?" 8 repeated because unlike before at the sanctuary he cared now, down to the final stitch in his fabric he cared. He wasn't planning on letting anyone ever get hurt again. He still blamed himself for 0's injury and for 5 and 10 being tortured. He watched 10, wiggling a bit under his gaze.

She wasn't going to tell him, he could tell she was trying to come up with another lie. 8 bent his knees bringing his bulk more to her level.

"Tell me…or…" Or what? He couldn't leave her alone to wake 9 or one of the others, she might run off… thinking he got an idea.

"Talk…or I tickle…" 8 watched with satisfaction as 10's optics widened. He had no idea how afraid she really was, after a night of dance being tickled would make her pass out again, then the others would find out what she was trying to go do and…oh how to get out of this…

8 silently stood, her internal struggle apparent. Her shoulders slumped and 8 knew he had won.

"I...I am going to get a gear for 0. I…I think I know where to find one, it near here so I should be back tonight. I promise." 10 turned to leave as 8, gently but firmly, grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming too." 10 turned to argue but 8 looked sternly at her.

"I'm coming." He repeated.

10 nodded and with that the duo set out into the emptiness.

To try an save 0.

If only they could save themselves…..

* * *

8 didn't say anything as they walked and walked, climbing over bits of rubble from the remains of humanity in the way. 10 was surprised by how much she remembered, or thought she remembered.

After an hour of travel the sun was well up. 10 was now glad 8 had come, she had forgotten just how lonely the emptiness could be. 10 would glance back at 8, he was obviously keeping a sharp watch and guarding her. Just like 0 used too. She knew that's why he had wanted to come. 10 couldn't fight and she shivered at the thought of a beast finding her out here alone or worst -9 finding her.

The travel was uneventful and by early afternoon 10 found herself guiding 8 down the little road to the houses. They were so close now…

10 heard humming, like someone singing a sad song.

"Do you hear that?" 10 asked, 8 listened then grunted shaking his head, he heard nothing.

10 began to hum along with this forgotten melody as they came to the first stairs that would lead up an into the building from her dreams.

10 bared touched the first step, when suddenly she took off running, bounding up each step into the building.

"Mother!" She cried out.

8 looked confused before chasing after her.

He found her on the third floor of the house, in a small back room, kneeling on the floor. There was no sign of life or even that there ever had been life, no bodies of humans, unlike in most places. Dust and disuse was apparent everywhere.

"10?" 8 questioned quietly. He couldn't understand the lost looking stitchpunk in front of him. He was here, she wasn't lost, he would look after her. She wiped at her face, like humans would and turned to him. Pointing she spoke.

"0's replacement gear should be on the table, in a wooden box." 10 stood and came over to 8. They both could easily climb the lamp cord to the top of the table but 8 thought 10 looked too weak for that task. She had been acting strange ever since they came here. What was a mother anyway? Why did 10 call for it?

"Stay here, I'll get it." Without another word 8 began to climb the long cord to the top of the table.

10 watched 8 climb, wishing she had the strength to help but…something had stolen all her energy. She had been lost, had forgotten everything in the moment before 8 called her name. If 8 hadn't come with her, if she had been alone…10 didn't want to think about it. In some strange way, 8 had just saved her life.

8 was only gone a moment before smiling over the table edge, the large gear in his hand. He came down the rope with ease and handed 10 the gear. The smile she gave him warmed him to his gears. 10 carefully packed the gear into her satchel and the duo started down the stairs. When they reached the second floor, 10 turned looking towards a room with beads hanging down over the doorway. They were blue and purple and glittered in the afternoon light. She had a sudden urge to go in there.

She turned and slowly walked down the hall, her strange humming starting again. 8 grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Go now." 8 grunted. 10 nodded, snapping out of it. They hurried out of the house and as they were almost out of sight 8 looked back. Something very bad happened in there. He knew it, felt it. Whatever that something was, it did funny things to 10. He couldn't let her go back there, not again and not alone.

8 knew somehow…somehow….

10's human body was in that room.

Her decaying human body…

* * *

-9 made his was slowly into the family's new home. 1 had told him where the twins were sleeping. He would lure them away, it would be easy, they were children after all. -9 pulled out his lure, a strange and very shiny gear on a string. With a bit of doing 3 and 4 would be curious enough to follow it into the trap he laid. -9 couldn't believe there was no one guarding the door. That just left the warrior for him to watch out for. Scanning the darkness, he had to be quick; the first light of day was starting to show itself.

Making his way towards the books in the corner he could see a few weak flashes of light. The twins were up, early risers, reading quietly. 7 didn't like to be woken up to early unless it was an emergency. So 3 and 4 were amusing themselves with a book. -9 got into position, smiling wickedly. The twins would be his…to do whatever he wanted with.

-9 rolled the gear out, and at its movement 3 and 4 began to give chase. What was it? Why was it moving? It was so small, it couldn't hurt them. They could go explore it. 3 and 4 turned a corner, away from the others and everything went black as a dark blanket was thrown over them.

Clicking and flashing desperately 3 and 4 tried to free themselves. They only had a moment before something grabbed the sides of their heads, smashing them violently together. The twins were out like a light.

-9 uncovered them and slowly slipped a bit of the black vile oil into their mouths, it wouldn't take long.

When 3 and 4 next opened there optics, they were red. Love, joy, curiosity all of it was gone from them. There real selves locked away inside by the poison oil, free will gone from each twin.

They got on their knees before -9, silently pledging obedience. He smiled, he could trap 7 with them and once he had her. The others would fall.

-9 laughed… as the sun rose on the beginning of the end.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe. Happy Holidays! : )

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 27

It hurt…

3 and 4 were in a constant state of pain while they obeyed -9. They could feel themselves floating in a nightmare sea of black with nothing all around. They knew what they were doing, even now they could hear -9 giving them commands…but they couldn't stop…They just couldn't stop…

It hurt…

* * *

7 yawned and stretched as the pinks in the sky became brighter. She looked over her lofted bed and did a head count. Odd she didn't see 10, or 8…or the twins. Panic began to fill 7 as she tried her best to self sooth. They were probably just all playing nearby, that's all. That's all, there safe and just playing, quietly and out of sight.

Swinging her legs over her bed, 7 grabbed a hold of a small rope secured to the bottom floor and glided down. She would check the book stacks first and if she didn't find them 7 would wake the others. Walking quickly to the books 7 relaxed at the flashes and flickers of light nearby, her twins were safe.

"Good morning guys!" 7 called smiling. Her smile faded as the next instant the twins were off, running swiftly…away from her. "3? 4?"

With confusion written on her face, 7 gave chase to the twins. Did they want to play? Usually they asked before a game but, sometimes not. As 7 entered another room further back she stopped sharply. A maze of books had been set about. The twins had made book mazes before, back in the library, but never any this large.

7 took a few steps towards the beginning of the maze and popped her head in curiously.

"3, 4 come on out. It's too early to play." It really wasn't too early to play, but 7 never liked these labyrinthine mazes. They would always disorient her.

She looked left, then right just spotting the back of 3 as he dashed away from her. "3!" 7 raced after him. This…this was not like the twins. Something…something is wrong, her mind began to tell her. 3 was moving faster now, right, left, left, right, left, after that 7 found herself disoriented and alone in a center area.

As she turned a slow circle 7 spotted 3 on the other side, then 4 silhouetted behind her. They pounced and roughly tugged her to the ground.

"Stop! 3! 4! What's the matter with you guys?"

They gave her no look, no playful flickers, as 4 pinned her legs and 3 grabbed her shoulders, pinning her arms above her.

"Hello 7."

At the sound of his voice her head snapped up as best it could. Trying desperately to get a look at the dark figure slowly approaching. He came within a few steps and she knew who he was.

"You!" 7 struggled as 3 and 4 held tighter. 3 flicked at -9, then 4. 7 finally saw the red tint in there optics. Her mouth hung open in shock at the realization that 3 and 4 were no longer on her side.

"What did you do to the twins?!" 7 shouted, demanding. She might be able to throw the twins off but, she would have to injury them in the process.

-9 loomed over her and cocked his head. The dawn of the day glinting coldly off his optics.

"I've poisoned them. There against you now." -9 smiled before continuing. "I knew if I had them, I could get you…and using you, I can take the rest. Soon you'll all be my slaves, forever."

She struggled again but the twins held her firm.

"No!" 7 shouted as the twins undid her chest fixture, -9 laughed as he dropped the evil, cold, black oil right on her gears burning into her body. Smoldering with hate, filling her soul shard with pain.

7 screamed…and passed out into the darkness.

She belonged to -9 now…

* * *

10 and 8 carefully picked their way back across the emptiness to their new book store home. 10's gears felt lighter then they had in a long time. She even did a few pirouettes since she and her other self felt back in harmony. She couldn't wait to get 0 his gear and as soon as she saw 5, 10 planned on kissing him silly and never letting go again.

She didn't seem to notice 8's worry increase the closer they got to home. When she would look back at him he would smile, but it was fake and strained. He cared for 10 but something was wrong. 8 had been unable to shake this feeling of danger since leaving that strange place. 8 watched 10 in front of him happily moving through the rubble. She was herself again as far as he could tell but that place. It held some sort of secret about 10. 8 knew 10 would eventually be drawn back to that dark place. It was her nature.

He couldn't let her go back…

He wouldn't…

* * *

5 walked back towards his bed, he had just left 2 checking on 0. When he awoke this morning 10 was gone, 8 too. 5 shook his head; if 10 had tried to sneak away, he was happy 8 had gone with her to watch over her, at least he thought he was happy 8 was accompanying her. 5 felt a twinge in his chest gears. The same twinge when 0 hugged 10. What was this feeling? Why did it make him want to hold 10 and never let her go? 5 was so lost in thought he fail to see 7 sprawled out across his bed, in a manner very becoming but very unlike her.

"Hi 5…" 7 practically purred his name as 5 jumped a step back, started out of his thoughts. 7 laughed softly. "I'm not going to eat you."

"Sorry 7…Y-you...s…startled me." 5 couldn't help but look at her body on his bed. Why was she laying like that?

"I'm sorry..." 7 cooed. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Is something wrong?" 5 asked concerned as 7 stood making her way slowly towards him. 5 shivered feeling hunted. He turned away from her and she frowned.

"Nothing's wrong. Can't I just visit a friend?" 7 huffed. 5 immediately turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I…I…didn't mean…what I meant…" 5 stuttered.

7 closed the gap between them in an instant, hushing him with her fingers pressed against his lips.

"Shhhh…don't speak. I want you 5. I want you so badly. I know you've always fancied me, my body. Long before 9 came along." 7 had begun to tug on his top button.

5 tried to pull away but 7 held firm, with one swift movement she spun him fully around and pushed him onto his bed. Gracefully placing herself on top of him.

"7…I…I did like you…b-but I'm with 10 now. I love her." 5 moved trying to escape her grip.

"Love?" 7 growled coldness in her voice, it frightened 5. Everything she was doing frightened him.

"…7?"

"Love is worthless. Lust is forever!" With that 7 kissed 5 roughly, taking from him.

"Mmh!" 5's cry was muffled. His optic widened as a cold burning entered him from her mouth. Liquid dripping down his throat. He pushed against 7 but she would not let go.

His last conscience thought was of 10 and how sorry he was.

5 slipped into the darkness…

A/N: Sorry this is so late. As always love to hear from you, your thoughts and opinions.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 28

"How is he?" 9 asked walking up to 2. 2 was tending to a still and silent 0, who was getting worse.

2 sighed. "Not good my boy, not good. If only we had found a replacement gear."

A moment of sad silence filled the make shift infirmary. The feeling of loss, filling the air. For a second only the sound of 0's aching gears forcing themselves to move could be heard.

"Soon then?" 9 ventured softly.

"Yes, my boy. Very soon." 2's voice broke. He had known 0 for so long and 10. If she was alone when this happened, 2 doubted her little body could take the stain of losing her guardian. Thinking of 10, 2 had not seen her all day.

"9, have you seen 10?" 2 asked.

"No, and I couldn't find 8 this morning either." 9 rubbed his chin thoughtfully as 2 held back a chuckle. 9's mannerisms and 1 were so very similar.

"Don't worry, I know 8 was a brute in the past but, if he's with 10, she's safe." 2 smiled patting 9 on the shoulder. The loving gesture did little to change the atmosphere of the room.

But silence of impending death did not last long…

"2!" 10 yelled bursting into the infirmary, seconds later. 8 right on her heels.

Panting 10 tried to speak, it was obvious she and 8 had run a great distance. 8 was doubled over a bit also panting hard.

"We…gear….0…" 10 tried to explain while grabbing for something in her sack. To the amazement of 2 and 9, 10 pulled out the gear that could save 0's life.

"Oh my dear!," 2 smiled taking the gear gently from her hands. "Where ever did you get this?"

10's hands were on her knees, as she continued to breath hard. At her hesitation 8 spoke.

"In a strange house, it was a bad place." 10 shot 8 a look.

"It…wasn't…bad, just…different…" 10 spoke, 8 was not swayed by 10's weak argument.

"Bad." Was all 8 said for a reply, 10 opened her mouth to speak again but swayed forward. In an instant 8's strong arm shot out catching 10 by the waist as she fell forward, her optics closed.

"Take her to bed please 8. 9, help me with 0." 2 looked at 10 a bit concerned but he had to work on 0 now.

In one fluid movement 8 had scooped up 10 into his protective arms. Cradling her small form to his chest 8 began the journey to the bed 10 shared with 5. 9 couldn't be sure but he swore he heard 8 humming softly to the unconscious stitchpunk.

"Wouldn't it be better if I got 5?" 9 asked.

"There isn't time my boy, I'll show you what to do." 2 hurried to undo 0 belt clasps.

As the worked to save 0's life a dark shadow watched from the side.

1 was not pleased by this new development.

* * *

8 gently tucked 10 into bed, moving a strand of hair out of her face lovingly. 8 shivered, he felt cold, something was wrong here. It was quiet, much too quiet. Grunting 8 pulled out his blade, slipping into a defensive stance. If 10 had been awake she would have noticed how much alike 8 and 0's movements were. 8 growled low. Something very bad was coming. He debated picking up 10 and retreating but…with her in his arms he would have no way to defend the two of them.

A figure moved in the shadows, dashing by. Then another…more than one? 8 thought. With a strange wildness 7 entered the light. She was on the other side of 10's bed. 8 growled, sensing the darkness flowing through 7's pale and graceful body.

"Hello 8…Will you play with me?" 7 smirked, darkness spilling from her mouth with every word.

8 growled and took a step towards the bed. A mistake as 5 pounced out of the shadows and over the bed brandishing a needle in each hand. 8 was caught off guard. Since when could 5 move like that? 5 did not speak as he came at 8 slashing at his chest and face. 8 blocked best as he could, wanting deeply not to hurt 5, who was clearly out of his mind. 8 winced as 5 made a deep hole in his chest, then another. He needed help but, there was no time to call out and he would not abandon 10.

8 would die first….

7 chuckled. "Well you seem busy 8…maybe 10 would like to play?" 8 looked towards the bed in horror. 7 had straddled 10 on the bed.

7 ran her hand down 10's cheek, smiling coldly, as 10 nuzzled slightly, in her unconscious state, at the supposed loving touch.

"Poor thing, you passed out didn't you?" 7 glanced over at 8 still trying to keep 5 off of himself. "Not much of a protector is he?"

7 lowered her head until her lips barely touched 10's audio receptor. In a low voice she whispered. "This won't hurt….much."

8 could not see 10's form too well as 5 had forced him further from the bed. But what he did see terrified him. 7 had opened 10's claps and was proceeding to dump a black liquid into her. Everything clicked in 8's head. 7 and 5 were crazy because they had that same stuff inside. He couldn't let this happen. He had to help her.

Mumbling an apology 8 backhanded 5 right into a stack of books, without looking to see if 5 was hurt he raced back towards the bed.

He was too late….

* * *

7 cooed slightly as she undid 10's clasps. 10 did not stir. Taking a small tin flask from her side 7 proceeded to pour in some of the darkness that now plagued her soul shard. 7 watched as 8 charged at her but it was too late…

One drop…

A single drop…

Landed on 10's soul bead.

Suddenly bright green light engulfed 10 and 7. Evil filled 7 trying to shield her face. In a dark room, far away -9 screamed as part of his arm began to burn. Dark filled 3 and 4 cataloged -9 as wires melted and fabric burned.

5 watched the scene, hissing before disappearing in the darkness.

When it stopped, only a skeleton like arm remained attached to -9.

When it stopped, 7 was herself again…

A/N: Only 2 chapters left people! R&R pretty please!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 29

Unaware of the danger she had been in, 10 slept on. 7 rubbed her head, trying desperately to shake off the dizziness she was feeling. 8 came over and 7 stared up into his glaring face. 7 felt nervous, confused until a broad smile slipped across 8's face.

"You're back." He mumbled.

"Back…?" Had she been somewhere? Had she been out scouting? Why was it all blurry?

" 7? 8? What is going on? Were you fighting?" 2 hurried into the scene. Fighting? Yes, she had been fighting…something…something inside…but…

"7?" 2 questioned gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts. She looked at 2 blankly and blinked, at a loss for an explanation.

"7, was…broken…not 7. She tried to hurt 10." 8 fumbled for the right words.

2 looked over at 10's sleeping form. 7 looked as well, surprised 10 was here. As she gazed at 10, flashes filled 7's mind. They were dark and vivid. She saw it all. What had she done?

"2? I…I think I did something terrible." 7 started, but 9 interpreted rushing into the scene.

"You were right 2, I can't find the twins, 5 or 6 anywhere." 9 smiled looking up. "But at least you found 7."

"7?" 2 questioned. She had gone to sit on the bed near 10.

"I think I better explain what I remember. -9 has them, had me but somehow, 10's complete soul brought me back from the darkness -9 trapped me in." 7 continued to look at 10 as she talked, drawing strength from her sleeping form.

"-9 used some kind of evil oil. Once it's inside, you forget everything….and you obey -9 without question."

The other just started at her as she continued, tell the whole tale. The twins tricking her, her taking 5 by force making him evil, attacking 8 and her trying to take change 10 by force.

"It doesn't really surprise me." A voice spoke out from the darkness causing the others to jump as 0 stepped into the light.

"0, my boy I didn't know you were awake. You should be resting." 2 rushed to 0 placing a hand on his arm. 0 only continued.

"The battle between good and evil has always existed." 0 sighed deeply, his knees bending a bit. 8 and 7 moved to help sit 0 on the bed near 10. 0 ran his hand through 10's hair, patting her forehead lovingly.

9 watched but said nothing, 0 had not made a move towards 10 once since 9 allowed him back in the family. But 9 was still uneasy.

"7? Do you have any of this oil?" 2 asked. She nodded and turned over the small flask she had on her.

"Don't let it touch your gears." 7 warned. 2 nodded.

"We have to help the others!" 9 almost yelled. As family leader he was doing a really bad job. Guilt was filling him, making every gear ache.

"We will my boy, we will." 2 reassured 9 and the others.

All the while 2 was wondering…

Was their only hope sleeping on the bed?

Could the compete human soul in 10, that was 10, save them?

* * *

1 angrily made his way toward the hide out of -9. This was not how if was suppose to be. -9 was suppose to leave him 5 and 6. -9 was suppose to destroy the others. None of this had come to be.

Anger blinding him as 1 stalked dominantly into -9 hide out. It was dark and so cold. Never minding how he felt 1 continued to walk deeper into the dark sanctuary of -9. He ignored the forms of 3 and 4 hissing at him from the shadows…at least -9 knew he was here.

"Where are you? You abomination!" 1 called out. He waited tapping his foot impatiently, soon the form of 6 skirted out. Bowing low, evil 6 lead the way, deeper into the decrepit building. It creaked and moaned quietly. 1 felt himself growing colder. Was this a sign something was really wrong?

1 was lead to a throne room, so similar to his own once. Evil 5 stood at the bottom of the throne's few stairs, guarding, 3 and 4 stood on either side of the throne, flickering at each other and nuzzling -9 affectionatly. -9 smiled darkly at 1 as he entered.

"You!" 1 shouted.

"Why 1, was a pleasant surprise." -9 smiled a poison filled smile.

"This was not our deal! 5 and 6 were supposed to remain mine. You were suppose to destroy the others! Not make them into your slaves!" 1 fumed gesturing wildly.

-9 held up his hands and 3 and 4 skittered away. "Now I never said anything like it. The way I see it by the time I'm done with your little family. I'll be a god of this new world."

1 was at a loss for words. -9 stood and approached 1, only now stepping into the light. Now in the light 1 could see his mangled and burned arm, hopelessly deformed. Evil 5 was not himself or he might have been able to fix it. Might being the key word. -9 noticed 1 staring at his deformity.

"This?...it's nothing. Seems one of my little pets escaped my hold. This is a side effect. You wouldn't happen to know how 7 got free, would you 1?"

"I…I..won't answer to you anymore." 1 tried to hide the tremor in his voice as he turned to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you." -9 growled snapping his fingers. 1 was beset upon my 5 and 6. They dragged him back towards -9's throne.

When they were face to face -9 reached out gripping 1's face roughly by the chin. "You know something don't you? You know how 7 became free from my grip…tell me?" 1 glared at him, silent.

-9 frowned and return to his throne, he sat before speaking…

"Make him talk." He commanded.

1's screams faded into the night as the moon began to rise. He would talk, he would tell -9 everything.

Before the next sunrise, -9 would then go and reclaim his lost fighting bird.

But -9 could not prepare for the story 1 told, how an insignificant little punk had brought them all back to life, and that she, alone, had freed 7 from his dark strangle hold.

"What?!" -9 questioned to a torn and tortured 1. 1 hung his head low, he deserved to die now, he knew it. 7 had been right, he was really nothing more than a coward.

"Take him out of my sight! Lock him up!" -9 demanded watching 5 and the twins drag 1's body off.

"Stay 6." -9 commanded, 6 obeyed coming close to him, bowing.

"Tell me is this 10 really that powerful?" -9 asked.

6 rolled his eyes slightly, his mind slipping though visions.

"10 can't be taken…by… evil, but could choose it…" 6 mumbled in his trance. -9 listening intently.

6 continued. "If…she fights…you lose…if she sleeps…you win…mustn't…mustn't touch though…dangerous."

"Leave me 6." -9 tapped his fingers thoughtfully, 6 would be right of course. But if he couldn't change her and if he couldn't fight her…perhaps he could kidnap her? While she slept? Locking her away so she could never reawaken any of them.

Why not? Besides 1 might like some company in the dungeons. -9's laughed echoed through the dark throne room.

Soon…yes very soon.

Everything would be his.

A/N: this story is almost done…leave me some reviews, if you liked this chapter. : )


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Chapter 30

-9 paced through his hide out in the dark. He had sent 5 and 6 to bring him 10. He was sure this was a feat they could easily accomplish but...something was wrong. Ever since part of his arm had melted and burned away thoughts, ideas, images entered his head. Nothing he did could stop these invasive ideas.

Who was he? What was the point? He knew BRAIN created him to serve BRAIN, to be evil but…why? Was there a point now without BRAIN. To what end? When would it end…was there even such a possibility? Without BRAIN to command him, why was he still doing what he knew the BRAIN considered to be evil.

Why?

It was all too much for -9. Rubbing his face he went to sit on his throne. He recalled when he first met 10. There had been something strange about her…just perhaps, she had the answers.

* * *

8 stood quietly guarding 10. The others were in the work shop with 2 trying to come up with a plan. 8 hoped they were successful. He didn't want to have to hurt 5 or 6 or the twins. He wouldn't, not again. 8 looked at 10, who was still sleeping. What he wouldn't give from someone to talk to him right now. 8 felt so needy for company.

A small clank of metal drew his attention. Growing 8 pulled his weapon out and moved a few feet from 10 to investigate the sound, he saw no one. But what he did see filled him with joy…

A magnet.

8 hesitantly picked it up. It had been so long, since he had a magnet jolt. He glanced around. 10 was still sleeping quietly. No one else appeared to be around. No one would know, he would be quick about it.

Slowly, 8 moved the magnet over his head. It felt so good. "Ohh! Ahh! Ohh!" 8 grinned happily. As the bright static colors covered his optics.

5 shook his head as he scooped up 10 blanket and all. This had been way too easy. The big idiot hadn't even questioned where the magnet came from. Oh well, his job was almost done. He only had to bring 10 to -9 and lock her in the cell next to 1. Simple really.

10 shifted in her sleep, feeling the button chest against her side. She didn't know yet but this 5 was not the same 5 she fell in love with.

When 8's magnet trip ended a few minutes later. 10 was long gone. 8 search frantically, but she was nowhere in sight.

Guilt filled his every stitch. He would have to go get help and admit what he had done. 8 knew only one thing for sure.

7 was going to hit him.

* * *

Slowly 10's optics opened. It was dark and cold, she was most defiantly not where she thought she was. 10 rolled over. Where was she? Her optics adjusted to the dim light. Fear froze her.

She was in a cage!

10 struggled to stand and wobbly walked to the door. She pushed and pulled the metal door it clang and clinked but nothing budged.

"It's no use my dear…best stay quiet." A weak voice spoke from the cage next to her. A weak and broken voice.

"…1?"

She saw 1, his back to her, broken and torn resting on a pile of rubble.

"It was all my fault. I've been a fool, a worthless old fool." 1 continued to mumble as if talking to himself.

"1?" 10 called to him again.

He turned and looked at her. "My dear child…what have I done." He shuddered and covered his face with his hands.

10 had now reached the bars separating them, she reach through them. Out to 1. He was suffering so much, it hurt her gears. He ignored her out stretched hand.

"1, what happened? Where are we?" She asked.

1 shifted position to look at her. "We are in hell child."

10 gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. 1's fabric from the waist down was completely ripped off. The pain he must be in. The absolute agony but she was also afraid, was this to be her fate as well? To be torn open to the gears and joints left to die a slow painful death.

The look in her optics seemed to upset 1 as he turned away from her. There was nothing to do now but wait.

They didn't have to wait long…

* * *

"YOU did WHAT?!" 7 screamed at 8. He had just lost possibly the only being that could save them but that was not 7's main concern. He had stupidly lost 10. She was too weak to be on her own. 7 couldn't stand it, in a few short weeks she had come to love the little punk like she did 3, 4 and 6. 7 felt her child, her only one left, had been ripped from her.

8 flinched as 7 brought her fist towards his face. If not for 9 shouting her name 7 would have punch 8 right between the optics. 0 shared the same sentiment and had not stopped growling or glaring at 8 since he said what happened.

Head hanging low, voice full of remorse 8 spoke. "I'm sorry. I promise to never use it again." He glanced up hopeful that the angry of the others would subside.

"We have to go after her. Please 9." 0 spoke, his voice begging.

"Yes, we can't waste any time." 9 nodded. "7 get you spear, 8 make sure your knife is sharp, we're going to need it. 0…I...I want you to stay here and look after 2."

9's order was met with instant rebuff from both sides. He held up his hand in defense. "It's only strategy, 0 you're still hurt and 2…" 9 rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and 2 understood.

"…I am too old to fight." 2 finished 9's thought for him.

"We will also need you here for the injured 2." 7 added. 2 nodded his agreement but felt sad. He knew he was old but his spirit was young.

9 looked at 0 and he nodded. Someone had to look after 2. They couldn't risk anyone being left alone.

7, left followed by 8. "We'll be back soon, with the others." 9 reassured as he followed 7's lead.

2 could only pray to the creator they would be safe and bring the others home.

* * *

Click- click-click

1 turned to the sound. What could 10 possibly be doing to make such a noise? Her dancing movements caught his optics. With great care 1 moved closer to the bar separating them. Every movement hurting him deeply.

"What are you doing child?" 1 questioned thoughtfully. 10's face seemed dreamy, calm. She didn't answer for a few minutes, instead continuing her dance. 1 didn't recognize it but watching her, he began to feel himself calming. When she finished, 10 met his optics.

"I was only trying to distract myself. This place…is dark and foreboding." 10 looked away.

1 could not blame 10 for wanting to hide in her own little world. Had he the ability to dream that he knew some of the others had he would be in his own little world too. Perhaps that's why he had always feared anything new or different. 1 lacked imagination. Lacked the ability to imagine what the world could be, not what the world was.

10 snorted. "You were right 1. I am such a weakling." Seemingly disgusted with herself 10 would not meet 1's gaze.

"No 10, I was wrong. So very very wrong." 1 reached through the bars and took 10's hands in his own. "Please forgive me?"

"For what?" 10 was confused.

"For sacrificing your family for his own gain."

10 knew that cold voice!

-9 strolled arrogantly into the light. 1 released 10 and back away fearfully. 10 for her part did not move. -9 stopped just outside 10's cage and looked her over from her feet to her head. Could 6 possibly be wrong about her? Was she really so dangerous? Erring on the side of caution, -9 did not enter her cage. 10 didn't know why but she was grateful for the cage now, for the metal bars separating them.

"I have some questions for you." -9 almost laughed at the fear that obviously ran through her. "Don't worry, I won't come in there. As long as you answer me."

10 nodded, anything to keep her out of his cold, pain inducing grip again.

"How did you free 7 from my hold?" -9 asked.

10 looked down confusion on her face. "I don't know."

"Why were you not changed?"

"I don't know…"

"You're lying."

"No…no I'm not."

-9 began to fiddle with the cage latch. 6's warning or not, she would tell him. He had no way of knowing 10 had been unconscious when those events had occurred. 10 backed into the furthest corner. "No, I don't know…please no!"

"10 doesn't know, But it was her complete soul that did those things. Her complete human soul." 1 spoke from his cage, -9 turned on him.

"What are you babbling about old man!?"

1 glanced at 10. He hoped he was doing the right thing. "I have known for some time now that 10 was different, different from all of us. We are all broken, aspects of one humans essence. 10 is not a shard of life, a sliver of soul. She is whole and powerful for it. You best leave her alone, she's too much for you to handle." 1's voice had grown steadily stronger and 10 was taken aback. Was 1 actually defending her?

Wait, had he just said she was a complete soul? Of course! It all made sense now. The random memories and feelings…but if she was a complete soul…who was she? Human or 10?

At that thought a pang of pain shot straight through the stone inside her. She felt her arms and legs go numb. What's happening? was the last thought 10 had before collapsing to the cold unforgiving floor. 1 let out a gasp, -9 just laughed.

"Old fool! You really think your little family is that special? That it's any match for mine?" -9 let out a strange cold whistle. It pierced the air and echoed all around. From the dark 5, 6 and the twins joined -9. "Look at my family, see the sins you have brought upon them."

-9 turned from 1 addressing the others. "Go and keep watch, we'll be having company soon. I want to be able to greet them properly."

1 watched them go, yes the end for everyone would be near he was sure of it. He could do nothing now but wait and watch 10.

Hoping deeply that she wouldn't be awake…when they ripped her apart.

* * *

As quietly as they could 7, 9 and 8 made their way to -9 hide out. 7 now feeling grateful she had been taken, for she knew the way. As they entered the old building through a crack in the wall the trio couldn't shale the feeling they were being watched.

"The holding cages are this way." 7 whispered.

"This is too easy 7, we should have seen someone by now." 9 replied.

7 nodded but they couldn't stop now.

They were so close…

* * *

When 10 opened her optics she found herself deep in an emerald green mist. It wasn't cold or hot, wet or dry, but it was so familiar. 10 stood and looked around. There was no ground below her, or sky above.

"Am I dreaming?" 10 wondered quietly to herself.

"You're not."

10 whirled around to the sound, green mist moving quickly from her hasty turn. Close behind her, just a few feet away was a being her size but not a stitchpunk. A human. 10 stood mouth agape. A human and a female at that, it was strange… but humans were suppose to be extinct, 10 knew that much for sure.

The human female smiled at 10, as she raised her arms high above her head, twirled her hands at the wrists then lowered her right hand, palm up, out to 10. 10 continued to stare until the action was repeated. Then it clicked, this was ballet language, for a ballet without words. The human female was asking 10 to dance with her!

10 hesitated, the agreed by taking the same position. Once 10 perfectly mirrored the human, they began. There was no music but that did not deter from the grandness of the duel dance.

"Who are you?" 10 asked while dancing.

"You" was the reply.

10 watch the human's soft form move in ways she knew she could not. "But…I am a stitchpunk."

"Are you?"

10 opened her mouth to reply; of course she was but…her strange feelings and dreams.

"Not dreams, memories of what we were."

10 couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, shards of human souls made all of them living beings but this…this was just too much.

"This is something you must accept. It's not you and me, we are one being, we are one soul. Unless you can accept it, we will remain here forever."

"Accept it…" 10 whispered as the mist grew thicker.

But how was she to accept something, she didn't fully understand?

* * *

"Oh creator! 10!" 7 yelled approaching the cages. 10 was unmoving on the floor. She didn't see 1, but he turned on the little group and its new leader as fast as he could.

"You fools! Get out of here! Can't you see we are done for? The others are lost to us."

"1…?" 9 didn't expect to see him here and in such a condition.

"My boy let me say this, I was wrong about you and about everything. I hope one day you can forgive me. That all of you can forgive me."

"8, help me get these cages open!" 9 pleaded pulling at the latches.

"Hello 9. I have been waiting for you."

9 whirled around to the sound. 7 and 8 slipped into defensive positions next to him, one on either side. -9 was standing above them on a few old boxes.

"Well, that is to say, my family and I have been waiting for you and your family. I want to finish what we started." -9 smiled and slapped the barbed wire whip against his hand. Slowly, the twins, 5 and 6 came into view from the darkness behind -9.

-9 held up his hand, then dropped it with a command. "Kill the others, 9 is mine."

8 found himself beset on by 5 and 6. 6 piecing into him with his sharp pen nibbles and 5 stabbing deeply with a needle. 8 shook and screamed, trying to dislodge them without harming them. He would have no choice soon if this kept up.

7 had her hands full with the twins, they scratched at her with their fingers leaving little holes in her fabric. She was trying desperately to pin them still but it was not working. She hissed as 3 left another hole, this one behind her knee joint.

This was starting to look like a battle they couldn't win.

-9 approached 9, unfurling his whip. There was no ice now, this would be easy. 9 held his light staff ready to block. He could see things were going badly for the others; He would have to end -9 quickly. -9 struck and 9 just barely dodged in time. Again and again -9 lashed out, once catching 9 on the ankle, another tore his side open. His light staff could not block the way the wire whipped around it.

9 charged, getting in close to strike -9 with the bulb of his staff. In a bright burst of sparks and glass it sent them both backwards. 9 struck the cage containing 10 hard and a small button shaped piece of metal came out of him.

The talisman!

9 had taken to keeping it in there ever since 6's little "accident" with it. It was too dangerous an object to be left lying around. 9 watched it roll, never seeing -9 regain his footing and charge. 9 felt himself choked at the throat as he was pushed against the bars.

"Why are you doing this?" 9 could barely squeak out the words. 9 couldn't believe it when he saw sadness cross -9's optics.

In a weak voice he answered. "I have no other purpose."

No one saw the small hand reach through the bars, grasping the talisman until it was too late.

"We all have a purpose…and this is mine." At 10's voice -9 dropped 9 and turned on her.

"10…don't…" 9 tried to call to her, but his voice box was raw from the compression. He reached his hand out to her, begging with his optics for her not to do this.

She looked at him as she undid her clasps, her optics begging him for understanding and forgiveness.

-9 became still watching. 10 glanced at him.

He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "Do it."

7 became aware of the situation too late. "10 No!"

10 thrust the talisman to her stone in her chest causing a great green light to erupt. -9 screams melted with 10's at the pain of everything cause the world to go dark.

There was no jerking of her joints, no burning fabric. When the green light dissipated 10 was deathly still. -9 deformed arm had melted completely off, with one arm now, melted joints and burned fabric, although alive, he was no longer a threat as the others began to awake from the darkness that had surrounded them.

The twins were the first to recover, the joy of being free as bright as the sun on their faces. They raced to their "mother" 7 cuddling and begging for her forgiveness, they hadn't meant to hurt her or trick her or any of that.

"Shh shhh, I know it wasn't your fault." 7 cooed and held them.

8 was cuddling 6 as 5 went to help 9, he had not seen 10's body yet.

"I thought we would never wake up, Thank you 9 I…' 5 stopped 9 wasn't looking at him. 5 followed 9's gaze.

"10…No 10!" 5 cried pulling on the latch frantically. "Key? Where's the key!" As 5 began to cuss, 7 covered the twins audio receptors at that.

8 set 6 down and hurried over. "Move." 5 obeyed and with a tremendous grunt of force, 8 pulled the latch right off the door. 5 bushed passed him inside and in an instant was cradling 10's form to his body.

9 came a placed a hand on 5's shoulder. He could hear 8 opening 1's cell door. 7 stood guard over a weakened -9.

"5, I'm sorry…"

" No no no…we…we have to get her to 2…h-he can…he can save her." 5 was dry heaving harder then 9 had ever seen anyone sob.

"5?...She's gone." 9's voice was full of sorrow.

"No, she'll wake up, please 10? Wake up." 5 gently shook her.

"10…?" silence.

"10!"

* * *

They tried to bury her for a week, but each time 6 through such violent fits, it was agreed 10's body would be allowed to remain in a corner of the work shop on a small bed, as if sleeping. 6 came to visit her body often, sometimes having conversations to himself. The others found this unsettling but 2 assured them it was how the little punk was coping.

7 came every few nights, if nothing more than to make sure 10 was properly tucked in. She knew 10 wouldn't feel the cold but…it make her feel better to pretend a bit like 6 was.

0 visited only twice, he was busy watching that there new guest behaved himself. -9 had such a personality change after the green light, it was decided he must have acquired a bit of soul from 10. He would be allowed to stay. Under strict watch, no one trusted him yet and he understood. He deserved a lot worse the few menial tasks they asked him to do. He couldn't remember very much before the light, but he knew he had wronged these others deeply. -9 pledged his life making up whatever he had done to them.

1 came briefly at least once a day, with the excuse he needed to ask 2 something. He never approached 10's body, but he would look at her with sorrow filled optics.

5 came only once.

He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

5 had come…

To kiss her goodbye…

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter. I do have an epilogue for this story. I'll post it if I get enough reviews. A big thanks to everyone who has read my stories so far. The other story in the works is We are human, its rated M just to warn you.

Also sorry this took so long, I was toying between 2 endings.


	31. Epilogue

A/N: Maybe... 9X7, 5XOC maybe.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

Epilogue

By the second week after 10's death things had calmed down, except for one aspect of life. 6 was becoming more frantic and lost in his mind. 8 seemed to be the only one who could reach the little punk anymore. A relationship that worried 9. After all 8 was based on 0, although there were no signs 9 feared 8 would take advantage of 6. As 0 had 10.

The others first chalked this up to 10 being gone but the way 6 would talk to her body acting like she could talk back. It upset the others, and 2 did his best to reassure them that this was his way of coping but as the days dragged on 2 was having trouble believing it himself.

When 6 woke up screaming the next night, rushing to 10's body, the others could not ignore 6's strange behavior anymore.

By the time 9 arrived, with the others, 6 was bent over her body, running his hands through her hair.

"What 10?...can't…can't hear you…" 6 plopped his string cover head to her chest.

"6! What are you doing? Let the dead rest in peace boy." 1 snapped. 6's head shot up, his optics seeking the only person who had understood him from before. 9.

Spotting him towards the back, 6 rushed passed the others, 3 and 4 leapt backwards out of his way. He frantically grabbed 9 and pulled him towards 10.

"She…She needs…" 6 whined, why were words so hard for him? He gripped his hair, 9 looked away towards the others before 6 roughly grabbed him nearly shoving his face to 10's chest.

"First room." 6 released 9 and nodded encouragingly. 9 would understand, he had too.

9 shook his head, this time he just didn't get it. "6, 10's dead. She's not coming back." 6 looked stunned before he broke into hysterics, screaming, thrashing and stabbing the air with his fingers. 9 jumped back, sure 6 had fits but nothing ever like this.

"First room! First room! Death…dying …pain! Save her!...save 10!" Without another word 6 tore into 10's chest, his sharp pen tipped fingers making quick work of her fabric, gasps of shock and fear rang out around him, as he pulled 10's bead from her body.

In an instant 0 and 9 were restraining him, as 7 kept 3 and 4 turned away from 10's body being desecrated. "No! No!" 6 thrashed dropping the bead, It rolled across the floor and came to rest right at 5's feet. With great care and gentleness he picked the item up. And was so shocked by what he saw he almost dropped it again. Inside the clear bead, a green flame flickered and moved. It vanish then reappeared. It was so familiar…then it hit 5. It was like when 2's soul had been freed. The same green light. Was…was this 10?

"Guys?" 5 questioned never taking his optic of the light, it seemed to be calling him. As all other optics met the object in his hand, chaos became quiet. Even 6 relaxed in 0 and 9's hold.

"See 10…"6 tried to gesture at the small orb.

"It's…it's not possible." 2 spoke with disbelief.

"10?" 0 whispered. 3 and 4 flashed excitedly.

5 held out the orb as the others gathered close, watching the little green light inside. Even -9 took a step closer, into the work shop from the shadows, to see what everyone was interested in. But one grunt from 8 sent him back outside the door of the workshop, looking in. It had been that way since -9 had woken up. Always the outsider, always in the shadows. He didn't mind really, even when he was given hard labor to do and with just one arm, most labor was hard. It was better than being lonely. When 1 yelled at him, or 8 grunted aggressively, -9 felt happy in a way. After all he would rather be praised them punished….but rather punished then ignored. It was already bad enough the others would barley look at him but…he knew he deserved there scorn and so much more…he just wished he could remember why.

"First room…Have to…go…save 10." 6 gently pulled free of 0 and 9's hold and came over to 5.

"Our first room 6?" 9 asked finding his voice. The scientist lab was quite a ways away and the trek would be hard. 6 shook his head and suddenly grabbed 0's arm, cuddling.  
"Nuh un… 10 and 0's…first room."

"0?" 9 questioned, was their first room near here?

0 frowned. "I…I haven't been to our first room since 10 was created. We might be near it but…I have no idea where it is."

"I know where it is." All optics turned to 8. "We found 0's gear there, strange place."

"Can you lead us back there 8?" 9 asked worried.

8 nodded.

"Everyone we're heading out at first light. To 10 and 0's first room." 9 smiled adventure calling.

"9 don't be a fool! Let the dead rest in peace." 1 spoke , but there was no consenting tones in his voice. Since returning he had fallen into a better place with the family. 9 was the leader and 1 respected that now.

"But has 6 ever been wrong?" 7 asked. She no longer feared 1's anger at her challenging. 1 bowed his head sadly.

"Then if everyone is in agreement?" 9 gazed around looking at the nodding heads. "Good. 2 and 5 please pack whatever you think medical wise we might need. 7, 8 and 0, make sure your blades are sharp we don't know what's out there. 1, 3, 4 and 6 can you please get some oil for the trip?" Everyone split into separate directions…all but one.

-9 hung his head sadly, he had been forgotten again but he quietly tagged along after 2 and 5. They were the most quiet and the kindest to him. At least 2 was. When he had woken up, 2 had fixed his ankles and his burnt fabric. He even offered to fix his arm but the others had shot that idea down. Sighing -9 hurried along. Maybe 2 would welcome his help….maybe someday…the others would too.

The pinks of the early morning had only just appeared when the family of stitchpunks headed out. Lead by 8, 9 hoped dearly he knew the way. 0 had wanted to bring 10's body though 6 had insisted it was not needed. Only the orb held by 5 was needed. At the very back of the group was -9 carrying most of the supplies by himself. It was heavy and he stumbled a few times. The twins saw and went back to help but one stern look from 7 sent them skittering far away for -9.

By the afternoon the stitchpunks were entering the house from before. 6 began humming strangely and started to wander off from the rest.

"6! We need to stay together." 5 called.

"10 did the same thing." 8 spoke startling 5. 5 had not seen his approach. 6 began to wander towards the room 8 had pulled 10 away from before.

"10…coming….I coming…"

At those words the family turned to follow the little punk, he moved as if in a dream. A strange lullaby coming from his voice box. The door they came too was thick and holding. With strange blue and purple beads hanging in front of it. 3 and 4 flickered; they were beautiful and still very shiny.

The door seemed impossible to open, until 6 pushed through a stitchpunk sized door carved into the bottom of the humans sized door. How he knew it was there 9 had no clue but the room itself was eerily beautiful. Dust everywhere, warped floor boards, torn fabric, ripped curtains…and a human body on the bed.

"There! There!" 6 indicated the top of the bed, hopping up and down wildly. 9 squinted, in the dim light he could just make out a small pink form, next to the skeletal remains. That didn't surprise 9 as much as the thick cord pinned to the bed. A perfect rope for a stitchpunk, as if someone had been expecting them.

" 5, 0 and I will see what's up there. 7, if something goes wrong get everyone out of here and back home." She nodded at a loss for words. In a way they all were. 9 felt like he was trespassing on sacred ground, as he slowly scaled the rope. 5 followed him, then 0.

When 9 saw her, he nudged 5. Laying next to the arm of the body, on a small doll bed, was a pink stitchpunk. She look the same as 10 in every way but her fabric, it was pink and kind of shiny. Pink…9 mused, not exactly a good color for hiding but since all the monsters were gone it would do.

0 looked to the little form sleeping. "I didn't know our creator made a back up body." That said 0 lovingly placed a hand on the boney human figure. He would watch over her, he would protect her and no matter what he would keep the promises made to his creator long ago.

"5?" 9 questioned, as the healer moved to open the clasps of this pink stitchpunk. Inside she was identical to 10 as well, except there was no soul bead inside, but a place for one.

5 stopped halfway, if this didn't work? Could his gears stand the pain of losing her again? With one last hesitation 5 pushed the soul bead into the new body. It latched into place with a click.

Nothing happened.

Sighing 5 turned away, 9 put his arm around him in an instant. "5, I'm so sorry. Let's go home."

Tick…

The noise froze the trio in their tracks.

Tick…Tick…tick..tick.. The sound of gears warming up and falling into rhythm sounded like music to them. Turning back 9, 5 and 0 saw the small form on the bed stir, then with a groan she sat up.

"Where…am I?" The form mumbled.

"10!" 5 yelled pouncing on her.

"Eek! 5! What are you…wait 5? 5!" 10 was now hugging him back as 0 and 9 came to greet her.

"I need to thank 6. He lead you to me, didn't he?" 10 asked as 5 picked her up bridal style.

"Yes, we all should thank him." 5's optic never left 10's face. She looked a little different but he liked her new color.

As they climbed down, 10 found herself being cataloged by the twins, before receiving the dreaded deadly double cuddle hug. 6 curling up tight around her waist. "Thank you 6. I knew you would hear me" She said ruffling his hair. He only smiled and nuzzled his head into her tummy more. Everyone greeted 10 with such affection; even 1 smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

But one stitchpunk stood away, afraid to come closer, but so desperately wanting to be part of the family it hurt.

"10? Do you remember anything?" 9 asked.

10 took 5's hand into her own. "I remember everything, even from the before time." She gestured to the body on the bed. 2 came close putting a hand on her chest. "You're not over heating are you?" Worry in his optics. 10 laughed.

"I'm fine 2, but that does remind me." 10 began to glance around until her optics landed on -9, he winced at her gaze, wanting to go hide. 10 released 5's hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the little circle her family had made around her. As she drew close to -9 he stepped back. 10 took this as a sign to stop. She held out her hand to him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Come here."

-9 hesitated before taking a few steps towards her. She heard 8 and 0 growl and -9 retreated again. 10 swiftly turned sternly looking at them. "Hush you two!" 0 and 8 grew quiet. 10 returned her attention to -9.

"Ignore them, it's okay…come here." 10 smiled lovingly and -9 found himself drawn to that smile. He came to stop three feet from her, he was trembling, fearful. Was she going to yell at him? or hit him? She raised her hand and -9 winced closing his optics. He felt no pain but a soft caress on his cheek. He opened his optics and melted to her touch. It was so full of love, of acceptance.

"What do they call you?"

He blinked, tremors returning." Ne…Neg…Nega…" She hushed him with a finger to his mouth.

"Your name is 11." 10 said with a smile.

"11? But I don't…see I was made by BRAIN…I don't have a real name." -9 started to explain to this pink being, he was less than the others.

The others just stared, disbelieving.

"BRAIN may have created your body, but I gave you part of my soul. I'm your creator…in a way…and I christen you to this world as 11. Welcome to the family." 10 held out her arms to him and 11 fell into the hug she had there for him. When she released him, 11 found himself looking into happy faces. He was accepted now, he knew it.

He belonged…

THE END!

A big thanks to everyone who has read my stories so far. The other story in the works is We are human, its rated M just to warn you.

Please Review!


End file.
